Twilight Moon:My life With Edward Cullen
by karencullen2007
Summary: Bella is a young sixteen year old.She met the lead singer of the band called Twilight Moon,Edward Cullen.The two meet by one of Edward's best friends.The attraction is there from the start.But how will they manage to date since she is only sixteen.Will Edward sacrifice his career to keep seeing her?Will he have to?Or can they keep it a secret from the media? Inspired Elvis and Me.
1. Prologue

_Twilight Moon: My life with Edward Cullen: The Bella Swan Story_

_Prologue_

_Bella:16 years of age_

_Edward Cullen:23 years of age._

_Summary for story:_

_Beta by Euphoria9_

She was six years younger than him. Isabella Marie Swan was an army brat. She missed her friends back in Forks, Washington. She and her family moved to Germany as her dad was being transferred. Little did she know that her day would be forever altered on November 16, 2008. That was the day she met Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen was a known ladies' man. He had a reputation with the ladies. He knew he was good looking and the man could sing. He was in his senior year of High School. His band was called "Twilight Moon" and he was the lead singer. He was given a guitar on his sixteenth birthday and learned how to play on his own. Then one day, a couple of years later, a talent show drove him and his band to stardom.

He was asked one day by his good friend Jake to meet an Isabella Swan. Jake's dad Billy, is in the Army and stationed in Germany, which is also where Edward and his band were located for a while. Apparently Jake ran into Isabella and her brother Paul at the cafe in town. Jake knew their Father, he's one of Jake's dad's best friends. Jake explained she'd recently moved from Forks, Washington after her dad was transferred. She's extremely home sick and missing her friends terribly, she has a huge passion for music and seemed so sad. He'd hoped this may help cheer her up. Edward agreed to the meet, so Jake set about arranging it.

As he sat talking with his friend and fellow band mate Emmett, a shy brunette walked into the room alongside Jake and his wife. That night everything changed. For the both of them!

**AN: This story will be told in Edward and Bella's point of views. Also there will be some strong language. Edward will be totally different in this story than any other of my stories. I just wanted you to know up front. I have been thinking of doing a story like this for a while. Since I have now finished EC, I wanted to explore a different side with E&B. Enjoy the ride! And I own nothing of **_**Twilight**_** or the characters, just the plot. My ****inspiration**** did come from Elvis and Me, No money, and No infringement intended. ****Also please join my group on Facebook, its called Twilight Moon...the link is on my profile here. Lots of pics , teasers and more!**


	2. The Meeting

**Twilight Moon: My life with Edward Cullen**

**Chapter one: The meeting**

**Euphoria9 helped and cleaned up my chapters for me. She is my new beta for this story.**

**Again I own nothing of Twilight, just this plot.**

**Bella:**

I was outside on the street jump roping with the other kids. I was saying, "teddy bear, teddy bear, teddy bear touch the ground. Teddy bear, teddy bear..."

"Bella, we have to go pack we're moving!" my little sister Emily was shouting as she ran to me.

I stopped what I was doing, my hair in a ponytail bounced around as I bent down to my knees and asked "What are you talking about?"

"We're moving," she said again.

We were all inside the house listening to my dad telling my mom, sister, brother and I, that we're once again moving. All I could think about was my friends.

My brother asked my parents, "Do other people talk American?"

"Of course they do, Paul. They're just like us," dad answered.

"Isabella, do you want to see where we're moving?" mom asked me.

"No, not really. Why do we have to move now? We were just getting used to things here. I could stay with Leah and her family."

"Bella, we're not leaving you here, we're a family," she stated.

Dad came up to me, "Listen, Bella, I know this move is hard for you. But you just have to accept it. You will make new friends. You'll see," he finished by leaning down, kissing my forehead.

My Dad's a high ranking Officer with the United States Army; "Lieutenant Colonel Charles Swan." With him being in active service, we moved around a lot and I hated it! I went to my room and started packing with tears running down my cheeks. I didn't want to leave my home. But I had no choice.

Once we were all packed, we headed out to the Airport. We boarded the plane taking us to Germany. The plane ride was long, but after many never ending hours we eventually arrived. Once we grabbed our luggage, we were met by a Private' to drive us to the "Officers Base Housing." I looked around while we were driving to the base and saw snow on the trees as we passed them by. All I could see were mountains and countryside. After a twenty minute drive we finally arrived at the base.

We entered into our new home. It was a bit rustic for my taste but still nice. I went to my room or what was to be my new room. It has white walls to which I was going to paint. I had already picked out the new color I wanted, purple. Odd right?

A few days later after some settling in, my brother Paul and I left for school. Nobody talked to me that day. So I sat all alone thinking of my friends back in Forks, 'Jessica and Angela.' I was missing them terribly! My brother and I met after school and we went to a place called _Breaking Dawn Cafe_. We entered the cafe and the place looked really nice.

They also had mini juke boxes on all the tables. I looked at the music they had and it was a good variety. They had the fifties, sixties and more of today's music too. It was so cool. However that day they had a contest going on. 'An Edward Cullen look alike contest.'

I watched quite a few guys, but they were just awful. Some guy walked up to my brother and I and started talking.

"Hello, there. Your new around here aren't ya?" the tall muscular guy asked. He was Indian looking with a dark tan complexion and brown eyes. He was cute!

"Hello, yes my family and I just moved from Forks, Washington actually."

"Wait are you Isabella Swan?" he asked tilting his head to me.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Wow, cool. Your dad is a great guy! I've seen him on the base. "Charlie Swan, right?" he asked making sure he was correct.

"Yeah, that's my dad. This is my little brother Paul," he shook hands with my brother. Paul's three years younger than me.

"Name's Jacob Black," it's nice to meet you. "My dad Billy is one of your dads best friends in the service. I've met him a few times over the years. I could see the resemblance straight away, that's why I stopped to say Hi!"

"Look, I'm friends with Edward Cullen. Would you like to meet him?"

"Are you serious. Edward Cullen the actual singer of Twilight Moon? You're kidding right?" I asked him excited.

"Nope, I'm not kidding. I'm actually one of his many body guards and closest friends. I grew up with him actually. So, would you like to meet him?" he asked again.

"Yes, that would be awesome. Only, I don't think my parents would approve. They don't like his kind of music at all."

My dad was never into today's music. He thought that the lead singer was too, well you know, sex driven, basically.

"Well, I tell you what Isabella, I can come over and talk with your parents. How's tonight at seven o'clock sound?"

"That would be really great. Thank you! I'll see ya tonight then," I shook his hand after giving him our address, then left with with my brother to head home and inform the parents of a visitor coming over.

True to his word, Jacob came by and spoke with my parents. He explained that he wanted to do something nice for me and that I'd have something for me to write about to my friends back home. They would be so jealous. Especially, Jessica. She has a major crush on Edward, but then who didn't? He also reassured them that Edwards a stand up guy and that he trusted him completely.

The next day I was set to meet 'Edward Cullen.' I couldn't believe it. Jacob told me to be ready at noon. Before I knew it the time had arrived and were in his car and headed towards Edward's home. My heart was racing from the excitement of meeting him! We drove for an hour and finally arrived at a small house. I thought it would be a mansion or something. We all got out of the car. Jake brought his wife along, her name's Alice. She's a very petite girl, she was really friendly and very nice to me.

We were walking up to the front door, when I saw an older man with bronze hair and green eyes staring out at us as we approached. Jacob greeted him as we walked up, "Hey Carlisle, we've brought a young lady with us, I'd like to introduce you to Isabella Swan."

"Well, hello guys and nice to meet you Isabella. They'll be jamming in there in a little while. Go on in," he said as he walked out to his car.

"You, nervous?" Jake asked me.

I nodded my head a little.

"Take a deep breath, it'll be okay. He's right in here," he said pointing to another room.

I walked into the room and saw a bronze hair young guy, it was the lead singer of 'Twilight Moon, Edward Cullen.' He was sitting on a brown leather couch, talking to some dude sitting across from him in another chair. He was a muscular guy and looked like a giant teddy bear. Edward was sitting there and laughing as he and the other guy talked.

Finally, Jacob got their attention by calling out to Edward's friend, "What's up Emmett?"

Edward then looked up towards us, his green eyes met mine. As he got up from the couch his eyes stayed locked on mine, he was at least six feet tall and god; was he even better looking in person!

"Well, who do we have here?" I heard his velvet voice say as he looked at me, never leaving my eyes. It was as if he could see right through me. 'Jesus Christ my breath hitched from just the sound of his voice!'

Jacob spoke up, "Edward this is Isabella Swan, the young girl I was telling you about."

Edward reached out and took my hand into his. As soon as we touched there was this electric spark, he must of felt it too because I heard his breath hitch.

I heard his velvet voice say, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you, Isabella."

I couldn't say a word. I was so shy and nervous. All I could do was blink. Finally my voice managed to work, "H-hello, it's nice to meet you too," I said as we stood there just looking at each other.

**A/N: So I'm sure you're all wandering just what is he thinking! It's next! I also have a brand new banner for this story along with some pics too! See my Edward and Bella blog for details, again on my profile pg. **

**I have some other good news, this story has been nominated on Emerging Swan Awards for best WIP and I also have been nominated for Oldie but Goodie Author. I will have a link on my profile page to go ad vote. To whom ever nominated me, Thank you! I'm so honored that you thought of me. You have until Sept21st to vote so please don't delay! Emerging Swan Awards blogspot, link on profile page.**


	3. E POV of the meeting

**TM: My life with Edward Cullen**

**Ch 2: Edward's POV of meeting Bella**

**I own nothing of Twilight, just this plot**

**Ehphoria9 cleaned up the mess for me!**

**Edward:**

I was in my room playing on the guitar my mom had given me for my sixteenth birthday. She was a great woman and I loved her a lot. You could say I was a mama's boy. I have to admit she did spoil me whenever she got the chance. I missed her like crazy. My Mothers name was Esme and she passed away right before my singing career really took off.

As I sat on my bed just playing some tunes, Jake came knocking on my door to get my attention. Jake's been my best friend since high school.

"Hey, man, what's up?"

"What are you doing man? Learning a new song or something?" he asked.

"Nah, just kinda fooling around with the old guitar. You know I haven't played it much this past year, I kinda missed it,"

"Well, you should play is sometime at one of your shows. The girls would go crazy!" he responded.

"Uh huh, that's all I need right now, "I said shrugging my shoulders.

"And speaking of girls, I have a favor to ask you?"

"Oh my god, dude, I don't want another blind date! Seriously after Tanya, I don't need the aggravation anymore!" I replied.

"Actually, Edward this request is kinda different," he said.

"Oh and how so, man?" I questioned back.

Leaning into the door frame, he started to explain. "Okay, well I met this young lady. Her name is Isabella Swan. As you know because dad's in the the Army, I hang out on the base a lot. I ran into her dad, Charlie the other day on base. Charlies one of my dads best friends. Anyway, we got to talking and he was telling me his Eldest daughter, Isabella, is really sad and missing her friend's back home badly since they transferd over here from Forks, Washington. I just ran into her and her little brother in town and man, Charlie wasn't kidding! She really did look so sad, she nearly broke my heart! Well, anyway this girl just moved here from Forks, Washington and I noticed she has been kinda sad lately, missing her friends."

"Uh, huh get to the point Jake. So this young lady wants an autograph or something?"

"Actually, I thought I could bring her here to the house when you're having another get together so she could meet you. Look, she's sixteen and it would be something for her to write her friends about. I really wanna do something to cheer this girl up, ya know? I think she'd get a real kick out of meeting you.

"Um... Jake have you lost your mind! Wanting to bring a sixteen year old here, what would people think? Robbing the cradle much there?" I asked him.

"Come on Edward, she's just a fan. Besides, she could ride over with me and Alice. I just thought since she's a big fan of yours, why not? Look, she's a cute kid and I just thought this would brighten up her day. I mean, you're the lead singer of your own band. What could it hurt to meet this girl, huh?"

Sighing I said, "Jake you're always a softy with these young girls, aren't ya?" he just looked at me for a minute! I shrugged and said, "Fine, okay. I will meet her! But don't let this get out to the media, you know they'd have a field day with this one, that's for damn sure! So, now that's all settled, you wanna go grab a burger or something?"

"Sure, why not." he said as we started walking out the room and heading for the back door. Exiting the house we walked over to the to garage. We always had to go out the back away to avoid the the screaming fans who always stood by the fence to get in. I told him while we ate to bring her by tomorrow around one in the afternoon. I was having some of the guys over so we could practice and chill out for a while.

The next day was pretty crazy. I had to go do a photo shoot, then a meeting with a RCA record producer. They were talking about making a video to one of my songs. I went home, showered and got cleaned up. While everyone was talking and chilling out I was sitting on the couch with Emmett. Jake was supposed to be by any time now with the young fan who wanted to meet me.

Em was sitting across from me and telling me a joke, making me laugh. I was laughing so hard that I almost didn't hear Jake call out "What's up Emmett?"

When I looked over, I saw this beautiful woman standing beside him. She had a cute dress on, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, that curled on the ends of the length. I met her chocolate brown eyes that just pulled me in like a fucking magnet. Oh god, please tell me this isn't the sixteen year old Jake had brought for me to meet. Fuck I was in trouble! My heart sped up so fast I thought it would just leap out of my chest! My cock was stirring from just the sight of her. SHIT!

I stood from the couch keeping my eye's locked with her's and said, "who do we have here?" I just couldn't take my eyes off her! She was exquisite!

Jake started introductions while I just kept looking at her, "Edward, this is Isabella Swan. The young girl I told you about."

Fuck, I knew it! He would do this to me. He would introduce this beautiful creature as Isabella, what were the chances of that? Okay, Edward you're staring. Do something quick! I walked over to her, taking her hand in mine once I was close enough. Right away I felt this spark, SHIT! My breathing hitched, but I managed to say to her "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you, Isabella."

I could tell she was shy and really nervous, her voice was shaking a bit when she replied, "It's nice to meet you too."

Good god; even her voice sounded so... sexy. I just stood there and gawked at her.

**A/N: Well I guess you could say Edward is mesmerized by Ms. Swan! Just how will this all work out?**


	4. You and Me?

**TM: My life with Edward Cullen**

**Ch 3: You and me?**

**I own nothing of Twilight, just this plot.**

**Euphoria9 has clean it all up for you all! And me!**

**Bella:**

After he introduced himself to me, he asked me to sit down next to him on the couch. God his voice did things to my body I wasn't even aware of yet! I was so nervous at first talking to him. Once seated next to me, he asked, "So, what grade are you in? Junior, right ?"

"Yes, I just turned sixteen," my voice was still shaky talking to him.

"Hmm, I see. Jake tells me that you moved from Forks, Washington. Is that correct?" I nodded my head yes.

"Well, I'm originally from Seattle, Washington, but now I live mostly in California. I was sent over here to Germany for the tour I'm on right now with my band. You know, it's really nice to talk to someone who I have connection with from the States," he said with his velvety voice.

"So what are you kids listening to?" he asked. Great he only thinks of me as a kid! UGH! But then again he is a grown man. Why would he be interested in a girl like me? I mean look at him! He's gorgeous and could have any woman he wanted. Oh, he just asked me a question, shit,I better answer.

"You, of course!" I said real fast as he quirked his eyebrow at me. I went on saying, "Well, I listen to all kinds of music really. I also like Justin Beiber," starting to get more comfortable talking with him. He was making me feel more at ease.

He started acting like he was sticking a knife into his heart and said, "Oh! You just broke my heart! Justin Bieber, really? I actually have a song I'm working on right now. It's a newer song, but I'm changing it up some, by playing different kinds of instruments and changing the melody up a bit. Maybe later I can get you to change your mind about him."

"Hey, Justin, isn't that bad! Come on now!" I said playfully hitting him on the arm, he acted like it hurt! But I continued on saying, "I like his recent new song that just came out called _Boyfriend_, I'm sure you've heard it by now!" Smiling at him and seeing his eyes sparkling back at me.

I have to admit, Edward was quite a bit different than I thought he would be in person. I mean he was handsome of course, but he didn't have this persona like he was "god's gift to women." Nothing like I saw in the magazines with all kinds of women draped over him. But he did surprise me with the next question he asked.

"So, Bella, I'm curious about something. Since you bought up the Boyfriend song; do you in fact have a boyfriend?" he asked, dropping his voice lower, almost sounding seductive. His green eyes looked into mine as if he was looking into my soul. My cheeks flushed and I felt like it was getting hot in here!

"No, actually I don't," I answered in a whisper.

Then he did something I wasn't quite sure what to make of. He reached out and touched my cheek with the palm of his hand and said, "You know you're cute when you blush!" his voice very low. I couldn't tell if he was just being friendly or flirting or both!

**Edward:**

After we sat down on the couch and got to talking, I was trying to make her feel more at ease with me. At first she told me she listened to my songs, then she went on to tell me she liked all kinds of music. "_Even, Justin Bieber."_ The guy wasn't too bad I guess.

After she told me she liked Justin, I acted like I was stabbing myself with a knife and that she hurt my ego a little. After I did that she playfully hit me on the arm telling me he wasn't that bad, especially his latest song "Boyfriend."

But as time went on my smile faded and I became a little more serious, dropping my voice low, "So, Bella, I'm curious about something. Since you bought up the Boyfriend song; do you in fact have a boyfriend?" Something kept telling me she was too young for me, but I was curious as to what her answer would be.

Suddenly she got as red as a tomato and her breathing was becoming fast and labored. Her eyes looked into mine and I swear it was like a magnet trying to pull me more into those chocolate pools of hers.

Her voice was low but I still heard her say, "No, actually I don't."

Part of me wanted to be happy she didn't have a boyfriend. I mean a beautiful woman like her and no guys beating down her door. But then again I know her dad is a high ranking Officer in the Army, I'm sure he keeps the all guys away.

But I couldn't help myself, I reached my palm out and caressed her cheek saying, "You know you're cute when you blush," my voice was really low making it sound seductive.

God, what the hell am I doing? This girl is sixteen years old! Pull back man, pull back! But something was pulling me closer and closer to her face. I heard her breath hitch as I got even closer still. Does she feel it too? She must; because the closer I got to her face the more panting she did. Just as our lips were about to touch I heard, "Hey, Edward, are we going to play or what?" Seth, across the room called out.

I groaned pulling back from Bella, yet I was saved at the same time! Good god that was close! I almost kissed her. Okay, Edward you can't do this, she's too young for you! So I answered Seth, "Yeah man, let me get my guitar!"

"Come on, Bella, we're going into the other room and you can hear me sing and swoon!" I said joking to her but meaning it at the same time! I grabbed her hand and lead her into our sound studio where we had our drums and different instruments set up for rehearsals.

"Okay here's a song I know you all know, but it's something I've been re-working a bit," I said as the music started up behind me. I was standing up with the microphone in my hand as I belted out the lyrics to, "_You and me_."

"_What day is it? And in what month?__  
__This clock never seemed so alive__  
__I can't keep up and I can't back down__  
__I've been l__osing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you,"_

As I stood there singing the song my eyes landed on Bella. Her eyes met mine and just pulled me in. I felt like we were the only two people in the room! I belted out the lyrics pouring all my emotions into it. In some ways I felt like she was going to disappear on me, so I kept going. I wanted to sing the song for her.

_"One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right__  
__I'm tripping on words__  
__You've got my head spinning__  
__I don't know where to go from here__  
__  
__'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to prove__  
__And it's you an__d me and all other people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you__  
__  
__There's something about you now__  
__I can't quite figure out__  
__Everything she does is beautiful__  
__Everything she does is right,"_

My heart was beating in my chest so loud that I swear everyone in the room could hear it. My voice was starting to quiver a bit, so I had to get it together. Or everyone would know I had the hots for Bella Swan the sixteen years old!  
_  
__"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing t__o lose__  
__And it's you and me and all other people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you__  
__and me and all other people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to prove__  
__And it's you and me and all other people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of__ you__  
__  
__What day is it?__  
__And in what month?__  
__This clock never seemed so alive,"_

My voice carried out the last note until it couldn't go anymore.

Everyone in the room started clapping for me and cheering as well! I hung up the microphone and looked straight at Bella, she sat there just mesmerized, however it was me that was mesmerized.

I heard Seth my drummer say, "Man, that was awesome, the best you've sounded so far with that song! WOW!"

I turned around to look at him, "Thanks, man!" then turned to Bella and said while looking at her, "I guess I had some inspiration."

Fuck! What the hell was wrong with me! How could I be feeling this way? I mean the feelings I was having for this girl were so fucking overwhelming! And yet she was so unattainable. UGH! Why me?

Edward you have to stay away from this girl, you have to, I told myself. But I really didn't want to, however; I didn't have a choice. It seems the choice was being made for me, whether I fought it or not.

**A/N: So will he stay away? I think you already know that answer!**


	5. Is she or isn't she?

**TM: My life with Edward Cullen**

**Ch 4: Is she or isn't she?**

**I own nothing of Twilight, just this plot**

**Euphoria9 did her magic!**

**Bella:**

It's been almost a week and I hadn't heard back from Edward yet. Had I missed something? Did my age scare him off? If we can't be involved, couldn't we at least be friends? I mean we almost kissed that night we met, before his drummer Seth, had to interrupt! UGH!

But I also knew that he could have any woman he wanted, why would he want me? As I kept pondering these thoughts, one of my new friends Lauren asked, "Hey, you okay there?"

She and two other girls actually made an attempt to talk to me this week. Her two best friends Rose and Emma. They're really nice girls and made me feel welcomed. I snapped out of my thoughts and answered Lauren, "Yeah, I'm okay just thinking is all."

"So, do you want to come to my house after school today. I taped a concert show of _Twilight Moon_, they're Emma, Rose and my favorite band."

UGH! Just her mentioning "Twilight Moon" made my heart skip a beat. Just thinking of Edward made me wet in my panties!

"Sure, why not," I answered her.

I called my mom to let her know I was going to Lauren's house. She said to be home in time for dinner. We always ate promptly at seven o'clock.

School went by pretty fast that day, it was Thursday, so everyone was talking about what they were doing that weekend.

Lauren's house was quite cozy and inviting. Her room was decorated with all kinds of _Twilight Moon_ posters, I saw a lot of Edward posted up in her room. She came in with Emily and Rose and had some popcorn. She had a thirty two inch TV in her room. She saw me looking at her Edward posters and said, "Isn't he the hot! I think he's the hottest of them all. What I wouldn't give to meet him in person."

She played the tape and the girls squealed every time time Edward took the lead; which was constantly! I wish I could tell them I actually got to meet him. But who was I kidding, they wouldn't believe me anyway. After the concert was over, I gave my thanks and goodbye's and walked home. Thankfully, Lauren's house was only two blocks from mine. Walking through the front door, mom called out, "Is that you Bella?"

I thought to myself, who else would it be? But I answered her, "Yeah, mom its me."

"Come on in the kitchen I need to tell you something," she said as I walked in.

"What's up mom?" I asked while grabbing a bottled water from the fridge.

"Jake called me this afternoon. It seems that Edward requested to see you again. Do you know why that is?" she asked in a quizzical tone.

Really? He requested to see me, seriously? I exclaimed spluttering, I'd just taken a sip of water as mom told me and managed to spray it onto the floor.

"Are you serious mom? He really wants to meet me again?" I asked while wiping up the floor.

"Yeah. Jake said he was impressed with you or something and wanted to see you again. Honey, I just don't feel right about this."

"Mom, I'm sure he just wants to talk about music and stuff like that. The night we met, he sang a song he's currently working on and maybe he wants to know what I think? When does he want to see me?"

"Tomorrow night actually. Look, Bella, I wasn't born yesterday. You have to be careful. I know you're very mature for your age however; you're still sixteen. And he's a man of 23?" she asked me while I nodded back, confirming his age. "I just think you need to be very careful, your father doesn't like the idea, but he said it was up to me.

"Oh, mom, please, please. I swear I will be careful, please?" I begged her.

"Okay, but you have to be home by eleven pm, no later, Bella."

Oh my god, what was I going to wear? I can't believe I'm going to see him again! My heart was beating so fast!

**Edward:**

This has been one helluva week! I have never used Rosy Palm so much in my life! Just thinking about Bella gave me a hard on! FUCK! I could hardly sleep, I couldn't focus. Even my band buddies could see a difference in me.

"Yo dude, what's up with you man?" Seth asked me.

"I don't know. I just can't seem to focus this week. What's today? Friday?"

"Um... well, you're close. It's Thursday why?"

"Oh. Never mind," I said back to him.

"Why don't you call Tanya, she could help you out man," he chuckled.

"I don't think so! I mean I just broke up with her a month ago. I don't want to give her any ideas, you know." Tanya had been my girlfriend for three years. I felt the relationship was getting too serious, so I ended it with her. Unfortunately she also happened to be Seth's sister. So she still hangs out with the band once in a while. Don't get me wrong, Tanya is the typical blonde hair blue eyed beautiful woman. But I just wasn't quite ready for that kind of commitment,even if I were, I don't think I ever would be with her! everyone was asking when we were getting married? _Yeah, umm, never!_

"Hey man, I'm heading out okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow night, okay?" I asked he nodded back.

I went back into the house and grabbed my cell. I called Jake.

"What's up Edward" he answered.

"Hey, Jake, what's going on man?"

"Not much man, just laying here with my wife."

"Ah, TMI dude! I don't need to know all that!" Alice is my little sister. Well, not really. But she's a close friend of the family and I treated her like my little sister. She and Jake got married a year ago. Now they're trying for a baby.

"Anyway, um... I was wondering if there was any way possible you can bring Bella with you tomorrow night. I'd really like to see her again."

"Sure, but Edward be careful okay. I mean because of her age and all. I know you like her, but please be careful dude. But, yeah I can bring her. I'll have to call her parents though to make sure."

"Cool and no worries I understand," I said. I heard a knock at the front door. "Hey man I need to let you go, someone's at the door. See ya tomorrow man and thanks." I hung up while grabbing a shirt from my room. I'd gone shirtless pretty much all day. I'd just started buttoning it when I opened the door and saw Tanya.

"Well, Eddie, you don't have to hide that gorgeous chest from me!" she said batting her eye lashes at me in an effort to flirt.

I let out a sigh, "Hey, Tanya. Seth's in the garage, okay?" I said with my shirt half unbuttoned. She just stared at me and licked her lips. Then she walked in the door, pushing me aside as she shoved the door closed.

"Now, Eddie, is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?" she asked as she ran her hands up on my chest.

I took her hands away and said, "Ex-girlfriend, Tanya. We broke up remember? And call me Edward, you know I hate that nickname."

"Oh now, Edward, you used to like it when I called you Eddie, especially when I..." I cut her off mid sentence.

"Tanya, please! Look we want two different things you and I. I'm not ready for a commitment right now. Why can't you understand that?" I asked her.

"Because, Edward, we belong together, you know that. But I'll wait for you. Doesn't mean we can't have fun while we're waiting, now does it?" she purred in my ear. She wound her arms around my neck and started blowing in my ear. Suddenly her lips attacked mine we both groaned at the same time!

**A/N: Yeah I know the disgusting Tanya showed her ugly self in this story! Go ahead tell me you despise her, it's okay!**


	6. Just can't stay away!

**TM:My life with Edward Cullen**

**Ch 5: Just can't stay away!**

**Still own nothing but this story!**

**Euphoria9 did her thing!**

**Edward**:

Tanya blew in my ear then attacked my lips as we both groaned. At first I responded to her advances, it had been a month since we've been together. But something made me realize what I was doing and backed away. I tore my lips from her, both of us panting.

"Tanya! You can't keep doing this to me. Look, you're a beautiful woman, but this isn't going to work! I'm trying like hell here to do the right thing. But you're not making this any easier."

She just stood there looking at me for a moment her eyes wide. "Well, Eddie, it looks like a certain part of your anatomy doesn't feel the same," she said pointing to my semi hard cock.

I wasn't going to lie, I was still attracted to her. What guy wouldn't be? But, at the same time we want different things.

I laughed and said, "Tanya, I mean no disrespect when I say this, but yes; my body will respond to you, however; that's all it is at this point. I think you deserve more and you'll get that. Just not from me."

She looked at me in shock, "Edward, I have to say, most men would jump at the opportunity to sleep with me, at the very least, they want to have casual sex. But you're different. You always have been. Right from the start. Look, it's been hard for me, you know I'm used to getting what I want!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you are Tanya. And believe me, I wish I felt the same way for you, I do. But I just don't. Look, can't we be friends. Just friends. None of the friends with benefits shit."

"Sure, I guess. But, Edward you have to know that I am still in love with you. That won't change."

I nodded. She left the room and went to the garage to see her brother. We had our studio set up for rehearsals, but the house was overflowing with equipment needed for the concerts, we'd managed to get the garage finally cleaned out so we could store it all out there I headed up to my room and checked my cell. I had a text from Jake.

_To:Edward_

_From:Jake_

_Just letting you know._

_Bella will be there and _

_I hear she's excited! _

I smiled at that. Part of me was asking myself what the hell I'm thinking by going after her. I mean, I'm six years older than her. But for some reason, I just felt this connection to her. Like we were magnets being pulled to each other. Every time I looked into her chocolate eyes, they just drew me in.

I decided I just couldn't stay away from her. I've never felt this kind of connection with anyone before. I hope she felt the same way about me. Maybe we could at least be friends, until she turned eighteen.

**Bella:**

It was Friday; I was so excited! I was going to be with Edward again! I went to school and had a huge smile on my face. My friends kept asking me what I was smiling about. But, I didn't want to say anything until I'd talked to Edward about it first.

I had to make sure he was feeling what I was feeling. I mean the guy could have any girl he wanted. In fact, Jake did tell me that he'd dated this girl named Tanya. She was a model and she met Edward through her brother, Seth. He also told me she'd just won an award insome beauty pageant. Probably a bikini contest.

I went home that day to get ready. I decided to wear a royal blue blouse. It had cut out sleeves that showed off my shoulders a bit. I decided to wear some low rise skinny jeans. I was trying to be sexy without trying too hard. I stayed subtle with my makeup and put my hair in a ponytail. I teased the curls out a little bit to give it a sexy look. I took one final look in the mirror and went down stairs.

I kissed mom goodbye, headed outside and saw Jake waiting for me.

"Hey, Bella. Alice stayed home, so it's just you and me riding tonight, I hope that's okay?" he asked opening the car door for me to get in. I nodded as he closed my door before heading round to the driver's side.

It took an hour to get to Edward's but we finally arrived. Of course there were girls at the fence like last time. Jake led the way to the front door and then just went on in. I stood still in the same spot when I came in. There were more people here than last time. Jake had informed me all the guys in the band would be here this time.

I finally walked into the living room and saw Edward talking to Seth. He was wearing a black t shirt that hugged to his body, showing of his muscular build with some faded denim jeans that had some holes in the legs and knee's. His hair was styled in that sex hair look. He was nursing a beer to his lips when he finally looked my direction and smiled at me. I smiled back as he walked towards me, putting his beer down on the coffee table on the way.

Jake stayed by my side and shook Edward's hand, "You owe me man," Jake said, Edward nodded looking at me. Jake left as Edward's eyes looked me up and down and I must say, that action sent a tingle down my spine. When his green eyes met mine again by breath hitched. He took my hand in his and raised it to his lips. He kissed it saying, "You look absolutely stunning, Bella."

We both stood there a minute, just looking into each others eyes. He held my hand and walked backwards further into the living area. He pulled me close to him and I could smell his cologne. A slow song was playing in the back ground as we swayed to the song. When he tried to turn me in a twist, he looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked me as I turned my body back to face him.

"I can't dance. I mean I've never..." my voice trailed off as he looked at me again.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently lifted me, placing my feet on top of his, as he brought my body closer to his than before. His left hand was on the lower part of my back, while his right hand took mine in his. He held it to his chest and said in his velvety voice, "I can always make you," as we swayed to the song together.

We were so close, you could feel the warmth of our breath fanning each others face. His breath tickled my cheek as we looked at each other. Then he brought his face closer to mine. I felt his breath on my ear as he spoke.

"You know, Bella, you are extremely dangerous to me. Everything that I'm feeling for you; I shouldn't. I have been trying so hard to stay away from you. But I just couldn't do it anymore."

Suddenly, in a whisper, I surprised myself by saying, "Don't," I didn't think he heard me at first, we just swayed to the song that was playing.

He pulled back just enough to look into my eyes and said, "What did you just say?" his voice low.

My heart was beating ninety miles an hour. My breathing hitched, our faces were getting closer together. I opened my mouth and whispered, "I said don't stay away, Edward."

He smiled at me and seductively said to me, "Oh, you really shouldn't of have said that."

"Why?" I asked him my voice even lower.

"Because, what I'm about to do could get me in a whole lot of trouble," his voice so low, yet I still heard him. Our faces were getting closer and closer to each other. Our lips barely touching as he murmured, "This..." hissing it out until our lips met.

It was like an electric shock that ran through my body. At first the kiss was gentle. Edward's lips barely pressed to mine. When his lips grazed over mine I felt like I was flying. His tongue came out and traced my lower lip. He pulled back just a little and said , "I'm so going to hell!" then smashed his lips on mine again, only this time more hungrily.

Before I knew what was happening. He backed me into a wall. He had me pinned against it with his body pressed tight to mine. His lips moving over mine demanding. He cupped my face in his hands. His lips moving down to my neck, then trailing kisses to my color bone.

"Tell me you want me, Bella. Say it! Say that you feel it too," his tongue gliding up my neck, all the way up to my ear. "Oh, god, Bella, you're driving me crazy!"

I could hardly think. My mind was buzzing from the assault of his mouth. I finally managed to find my voice, "Yes, Edward, I want you too, so much!" Our lips met again this time both our tongues did a heated dance together.


	7. Edward's Girlfriends past?

**TM: My life with Edward Cullen**

**Ch 6: Edward's Girlfriends pasts?**

**I only this plot, nothing else.**

**Euphoria9 cleaned it up for you and me!**

**Bella:**

I couldn't believe I had made out with Edward and in front of other people too! To be honest though, I don't think they were paying too much attention to us. After we'd kissed for a while and talked, he seemed to be more comfortable with me, as I was with him. He said he'd looked up online about dating me here, to see if it was a legal for a sixteen year old to date an older guy. He said that although it wasn't, illegal we still had to be carefull as it was frowned upon.

He'd also talked it over with his band members and was surprised that they didn't care, as long as he was happy. So, he took it all in stride with me. He tried not to show too much affection, as he didn't want the word getting out. But he didn't want to hide his growing feelings for me any longer either.

We were hanging out with some of the band members, Seth, Marcus and Alec. They were all just talking and goofing around with Edward as we stood in a circle. Edward had gotten me a soda to drink while he drank a beer. He was still holding my right hand with his left hand.

"You know, Edward, when you do sing that song "_You and Me"_ all the girls will be swooning don't ya?" Seth asked.

Edward smiled at me, then looked to Seth as he answered, "Yeah well, all I care about is making this one swoon. I mean she's the reason I really got into singing it a week ago."

"Dude, I have never seen you sing like that ever, even when you were with Tanya. Which by the way; I heard was here the other day! The two of you had some words?" Marcus said to Edward.

Edward then looked at Marcus like he was throwing daggers at him or something. I looked at him kinda wondering what was going on.

"Um... Edward is there something I should know about?" I questioned.

"Bella, it was nothing trust me." Then he looked at Marcus, "Look, Marcus let's get one thing straight here. Don't ever bring up Tanya's name like that again you got me. Bella is my girlfriend now and I think she deserves some respect."

Marcus looked at Edward like he was in shock, "I wasn't trying to say..."

Edward cut him off mid-sentence, "I said drop it. Come on Bella let's go to another room."

He led me through the living room to the stairs in the hallway. As we went up I saw Marcus looking at me and giving me a smirk. What was that all about? The next thing I knew we were in Edward's room, he shut the door slamming it. I jumped at the force of it.

I saw him pacing the floor and grabbing at his hair in frustration. I just stood there while he paced. After a while I finally asked? "Edward, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

He stopped, looked at me and said, "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you like that. It's just Marcus. He can't stand the fact that I dated Tanya for a while and he's always wanted her. After we broke up he tried to get a date with her, but she said no. I think he's just..." his voice trailed off not completing the sentence.

"What Edward? He's just what?"

"He's jealous of me Bella. Always has been! You know Seth's sister is Tanya correct. Well, even before she entered the picture there was Jane as well. I didn't date her. She's Alec's younger sister, she's twenty, but she always had a huge crush on me. I don't know why, it always seemed like anytime he was interested in a girl, they preferred me to him. That's all."

"Ah! I see. Well, I kinda see why," I replied back to him.

**Edward:**

After I told Bella about Marcus and the girls who were interested in me and how he always liked them too. She commented how she could see why the other girls preferred me to him. I was intrigued by her thoughts, so I seductively spoke, "Oh really now? And why is that, my love?"

I went up behind her and started kissing her neck. Then my arms made it around her waist, tugging her more against my chest.

"B-because, Y-you're so cute, and so..." her voice trailed off as though she was losing concentration, which I was kind of going for. Her head fell back and exposing her neck more for my lips. I kept attacking her neck with kisses and said to her, "Go on Bella, tell me what else am I, love?" I moaned, moving to her ear kissing the lobe and blowing on it.

"Y-you k-know I can't think straight when you do that?" she said breathlessly.

"Hmm, I just can't help it Bella, you're making me so damn fucking horny right now. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" I asked while my lips explored her bare shoulders that her blouse left exposed to me.

I guided her hand to my crotch to feel my cock, growing harder by the second. Once her hand came in contact with it through my jeans, I hissed at her, "That's what you do to me."

I turned her around to face me, my lips found hers and this time I walked us back to the bed. We fell on it, me landing on my back and her landing on top of me. The mattress gave some and squeaked with our weight. We laughed while our lips were still busy kissing, my hands moving to cup her face. I reached a hand around to the back of her head, releasing her pony tail so her hair could flow freely around us.

She pulled back from me, "You know I'm not even allowed to watch you on MTV much less do this with you," she said teasing me.

"Oh is that so? Well, then I guess we'll have to alert MTV about this tragic story of how my girlfriend can't watch me on their program. But then again she is a minor, so we'll have to be extra careful won't we?" I said to her, bringing her lips back to mine, kissing her hard and passionately.

My watch beeped, letting me know it was ten o'clock. I was to fucking busy making out with my new girlfriend to care. However; she pulled back asking what time it was.

"It's ten o'clock, why?" I asked her kissing her neck.

"Oh no! I have to get going Edward. My curfews at eleven and it takes an hour to get there."

I groaned. That was the only part that sucked about dating a sixteen year old, her curfew was way too early!

She heard me, "What? Why are you groaning?"

I kissed her again and this time used my tongue and taste of her lips. Then pulled back, "Please, just stay fifteen more minutes, baby. I've missed you since the last time I saw you and we hardly got any time together tonight. We only got thirty minutes of alone time."

"I know, Edward and believe me I want to stay longer too. But I have to get home or my dad won't allow me to come over here anymore." That right there got my attention.

"UGH! Fine. I just hate this."

"All right, let me just say, you're leaving me with a major boner, which means Rosy Palm again tonight!" I said getting up, pulling her up too.

"I wish I could take you home, Bella. But I have to get up a little earlier than normal in the morning. We're shooting a video tomorrow and I have to be at the studio by seven am. I promise I'll take you home myself soon, okay?"

She nodded as we left the bedroom to seek out Jake so he could take her home. After we found him, I helped Bella into her coat before walking her to the door. Jake went out and warmed up the car. I gave her my number and asked, "Call me when you get home okay baby?"

"I will, I promise," I kissed her again lightly on the lips.

"Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward."

She walked out the door and I watched her get into Jake's car. She waved to me as she got in and saw Jake nod to me as he started driving off.

Soon, I'll have to meet her parents and I hoped that they'd at least let me keep seeing Bella.

**A/N: Um yeah those Rosy Palm sure come in handy don't they Edward! Thanks again for readin'.**


	8. Meeting the parents

**TM: My life with Edward Cullen**

**Ch 7: Meeting the parents**

**Still own nothing but this plot.**

**Beta and edited by Euphoria9**

**Bella:**

I got home ten minutes after curfew. Jake had called ahead telling them it was his fault I was going to be late. He told my dad his car wouldn't start up at the gas station after we stopped for fuel and therefore had to figure out was wrong. After jiggling some wires he was able to get the car going again.

Mom and dad were waiting for me when I came home. I greeted them as I walked in the door, they were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Bella, I'm worried about you. Look, I know you're mature for your age but you're still only sixteen. I'm worried that this Edward guy will steer you the wrong way," said dad.

"Dad, you have nothing to worry about. Edward is very nice and sweet. He's a perfect gentleman around me," even though I knew Edward was a little bit more forward than that. But he was still a gentleman.

"Yeah, I'm sure he is, but I still don't feel right about this. I mean Jake is nice and all, but you should dance with the guy that brings ya, if you know what I mean. If Edward Cullen wants to see you again, he'll come here and meet your mother and I and have a talk. Understood?" I nodded my head to show that I did.

I went to my room and called Edward from my cell. It rang several times before he answered. However he answered kind of breathless.

"H-hello?"

I heard some panting. Like he was breathing hard from doing something strenuous.

"Um... Edward its Bella, are you okay? You're breathing kinda hard,"

"UNG! FUCK!" he said followed by more heavy breathing.

_Oh my god!...now I get it, he's getting off!_

"Edward?" I asked again.

"Yeah, sorry, I was um... using Rosy Palm, Bella. Sorry baby, I had to get some relief. You had me so turned on, I was fucking hard as a rock when you left!"

I giggled, I couldn't help it! Listening to him get off and knowing I was the reason for it, was so damn funny!

"Oh, I see how it is... so I take it you wanted me like this? My little girl has some spunk, don't ya?"

"What? I just called to tell you I made it home. I wasn't expecting to hear you grunt on the phone, Edward."

"Uh Huh? I see. Well, Bella," he changed his tone and spoke really low, "Mm baby, I can't wait to seen you again and do some very naughty, but oh, so, nice things to that wet little pussy of yours!" he said letting out a long moan.

I gasped as the wetness started pooling in my panties,..."Edward!"

He started laughing, "See, not so fucking funny is it, getting all worked up and having no one help to relieve the pressure for you, is it?" he asked seductively.

"UGH! You're killing me here! Listen, Edward, my dad wants you to come and meet him, well them actually. Could you come over tomorrow after you've finished making that video?"

After a few moments of silence I said, "Edward, you there?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm looking at my schedule. I should be done about one o'clock, I'll head home, have lunch, shower and come on over then. So, probably around four or so, is that okay?"

"That should be fine. But, I'll check with dad in the morning to be sure. I can't ask now since they went to bed as soon as I got home."

"Oh? So, then your in your room all alone huh? What are you wearing to bed baby? Or do you sleep nude?" he asked seductively.

"Now, Edward, you should go to bed. It's almost midnight and you need your rest for your video,"

"Oh, but baby girl, knowing your all hot and wet has got me turned on again!"

Groaning he said, " yeah, I guess you're right. I do need to get some sleep. Send me a text tomorrow some time and let me know if four's okay, love?"

"Sure, no problem. Good night, Edward."

"Night, baby girl. Have sweet, wet dreams about me love," he said as he hung up the phone.

I just laid there in my bed. I couldn't believe it. I was dating _Edward Cullen from Twilight Moon._ Oh my god, I must be dreaming!

That was the first night I dreamed about Edward Cullen.

**Edward:**

Damn, Bella had me worked up again! I decided to take a shower and jack off in there. When I finished up my shower, I toweled off, throwing on a pair of boxers and hoping into bed, sleep found me quickly. That was the first time I dreamed of Bella Swan.

My alarm woke me at five A.M. I really didn't want to get up but I knew I had to. I dragged my ass out of bed, went to go pee and then headed for the kitchen finding my dad there. Dad's the bands manager and made sure we got to our all our appointments on time. He had coffee and donuts waiting.

"Morning, Edward. Did you sleep well?" he asked sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, I did once I got to sleep. What a night last night was," I said pouring myself a coffee. I grabbed a donut and started chomping on it.

"Um... I heard you grunting and moaning last night. You woke me up, son," he stated, which made me choke and spit out my donut.

"Sorry, dad. It's been a while and since I've broken up with Tanya I haven't had sex in a while."

He put the paper down he was reading, "Edward, I want you to know that I'm happy for you to have met someone. But, you really have to be careful! She's still considered a minor and the world won't take too kindly to you romancing her," he said in his fatherly tone.

"Dad, come on. You know me. Look, I'm going to keep this quiet until she's eighteen. I've talked to her about it already and she's okay with that. Of course I'd love to tell the world I've met someone, but I know with her age I can't right now. By the way, she asked me to go and meet her parents today. I told her possibly after four. And dad I wanted to ask you for a favor," I said looking him in the eyes.

"Sure, what's up son?"

"Well, you know Jake's been bringing her over here right? And with my schedule, it will be almost impossible for me to go and pick up her all the time. I was wondering, would you sometimes go get her if I couldn't? I need someone I can trust."

"Son, I will when I can. But I'm busy too. We can have Marcus to do it. He lives out that way anyway, so it wouldn't be out of the way,"

"Yeah, well, I'm not too sure about him, though. He always seems to want the girl I have. But, I guess we could give it a try," I said solemnly.

I really didn't trust Marcus around Bella. But I really didn't have much choice either. He lived closer to her and it did made more sense for him to bring her if Jake or I couldn't.

"Okay, well you better go get ready. You have a long day ahead of you," he said as I got up to shower and dress for the day.

Fuck this day was long. The guys and I were at the studio by seven. We shot lots of different angles as we kept re-singing the song to get the video made. They even had large fans blowing on us to make our hair look like we were outside sometimes. They had us change wardrobe a few times. The last change I was in, were black leather pants with a black t shirt, it had a hole in the middle of the chest area. We were going for the grunge look.

When we finished, all us guys went to lunch. We ate Chili's. The waitress was constantly winking at me. When we finished up and were ready to leave, she wrote her phone number down on the receipt with a smiley face on it. It said _Denise _and _call me_. I smiled, I had to admit I got phone numbers slipped to me all the time. That was one thing that made Tanya so jealous sometimes. However, I was dating Bella now, so I tore the receipt up and said bye to her on the way out.

Bella had text me saying four o'clock was fine and I replied saying I'd be there with my dad.

I went home, showered and changed. I shaved to get rid of my five o'clock shadow. I wanted to make a good impression with her parents. I fixed my hair in the crazy hair style, which to girls meant sex hair. That was one thing I wasn't going to change. I liked my style.

Dad and I got in the car and drove out to her house. I called her saying we were on our way. As we drove I was feeling a little nervous. I mean, I'm going to meet my girlfriends parents. I knew Tanya's parents had liked me but I was also friend's with Seth before we started the band. This was different. I'd heard about Charlie being strict and I thought in a way that was good.

We pulled into their driveway and I took one more deep breath before getting out. My dad right behind me.

"It'll be okay son. I know you're nervous. I'm here for ya okay?" he said as Bella's father opened the front door.

"Edward?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes sir. And this is my father and manager Carlisle Cullen," I said as we all shook hands. A lady came walking up who I assumed was Renee.

"Come on in guys. It's nice to meet you, Edward."

"You also Ma'am!"

Then she looked toward my dad "This is my father, Carlisle, he's also the bands manager," I explained to her as we went to the living room.

That's when I saw Bella walking into the living room from the kitchen area. She looked fucking hot. She was dressed in a pink V neck blouse, her pants were black and hung low on her hip. Her hair was pulled back with brown barrettes, letting me see her gorgeous face.

She came up and hugged me. I whispered in her ear, "You look so beautiful, baby."

She pulled back from me and mouthed, 'Thank you.'

We all sat down in the living room, dad and I sat on the love seat, while Bella sat across from me in a chair. I knew she was trying to put some distance between us out of respect to her parents. They both sat down in front of dad and I on the couch.

I ran my hands through my hair because I was a little nervous when I heard Charlie say, "So, Edward, what are your intentions with our daughter?"

Well, the man sure as shit doesn't beat around the bush, now does he? I thought to myself.

I cleared my throat and said to him, "Well, um... first of all sir, I just want you to know how much I respect your daughter. I would never do anything to her that would make her uncomfortable in any way. Also, my parents raised me to have respect for young ladies such as herself. My mom died last year; I miss her greatly but I hope to continue to make her proud by honoring the values she raised me to have."

Renee then spoke up, "I'm so sorry you lost your mother and wife, Edward and Carlisle. That must be so hard for you both to deal with."

"Thank, you Mrs. Swan."

"Please call me Renee, Edward."

"Thank you, Renee," I said with a smile.

"Edward, look, I'm going to be blunt with you. I know a guy of your stature must have girls lined up at the door. Why our daughter, she's only sixteen? I know you must have girls throwing them selves at you all the time that are a little closer to your own age."

"Charlie, I understand what you're saying. But, I try to not look at it that way. I'm more reserved than that. I know you've probably seen magazines of me with all kinds of girls saying I was dating them and what not. I won't lie to you and say that I haven't been with some girls, I have. But not the way the tabloid make out. I just recently ended a relationship with someone I'd been with for three years and I don't play the field like the magazine's say. I respect Bella, she's very mature for her age and I really love her company," I looked over at Bella and gave her a smile.

"I have to agree with Edward. His mother and I tried to raise our son as a respectable man. My wife and I think we did a good job with him. You can't always believe the stuff you read, in fact you shouldn't believe most of it. And I assure you that their visits with each other will be supervised if that's what you want. I'll give then some time together alone, but I assure you Edward will always be on his best behavior," my dad said to both Charlie and Renee.

Charlie got up and walked over to the fireplace. "Edward, against my better judgment, I'll allow you to 'date' my daughter, but you have to be the one to pick her up."

"Sir, I thank you for your permission, however; my schedule is always crazy with appointments. By the time I'd go home, clean up, pick her up and take her to my house, the evening will be pretty much done. I wondered if you wouldn't mind if my dad could pick Bella up sometimes if I couldn't make it. And on occasion Jake, he's one of my best friends as well as my body guard, I trust him implicitly. Plus he's married to a longtime family friend of mine, Alice."

"But you can bring her home correct?" he asked me.

"I'll do everything I can to bring her home unless I have to be up really early. But I assure you I will take good care of her, Sir. You have my word on that," I proudly stated to him.

"Okay, fair enough."

Renee asked, "Would you gentleman like something to drink? I also have apple pie if you'd like some?"

"Sure some coffee sounds great. Thanks!" said dad.

"I'm fine thank you Renee, nothing for me," I smiled to her.

I sat there looking at Bella. She looked at me after our parents passed her walking to the kitchen. She blew out a breath like she'd been holding it a while. I knew she was nervous about the questioning, but I think I did well.

"You okay, there baby? You seem really tense," I asked quietly while patting the empty spot next to me.

She moved over next to me, "Yeah. I was just nervous about how all this would play out. You know they hardly ever let me out of the house to go anywhere except with maybe my girlfriends."

I moved closer to her speaking into her ear, "Mm, you smell so good baby girl," then I licked her ear lobe as she gasped.

"Edward, my parents and your dad are right in the next room!"

"Yeah, I know. But I've missed you today. Damn, what I wouldn't give to be alone with you right now!" I kissed her neck then. I took my hand and moved her face towards mine so I could kiss her lips.

After a few moments and some heavy breathing later, she pulled away, "Maybe we should join them. We wouldn't want them to rethink this would we?" she asked knowing I couldn't argue with her.

I groaned, "You drive a hard bargain Ms. Swan and I mean hard, rock fucking hard baby girl!" I said wiggling my eye brows at her as she blushed. I laughed grabbing her hand as we walked into the kitchen together. Holding hands as a real couple should.

**A/N: I'd say that Edward did good meeting her parents! So now that he's met her parents, just how will their new relationship go? Any thoughts? Banner on my blog along with profile pics!**


	9. A little juice perhaps?

**TM: My life With Edward Cullen**

**Ch 8: A little juice perhaps?**

**Beta and edited by Euphoria9 (My god she's the best!)**

**I only this story, not Twilight! Bummer!**

**Edward:**

My dad and I left Bella's house around five. We were having a get together tonight at my place. Jake and Alice were coming and I made sure before leaving Bella's house that they could pick her up. Normally, I would have had Bella come with me but she wanted freshen up first.

After I got home I showered "again" and jacked off for the millionth time already. I wanted to have sex with Bella so badly, but since she was considered a minor we couldn't. Not that we couldn't do other stuff, but I had to get rid of the hard on I sported first.

Thank god her kitchen table hid my lap. Every time Bella would take a breath her chest would rise, leaving me to see her lacy bra peaking out from under her shirt. If that wasn't enough to get me going, she decided to play footsie with me underneath the table. She had placed her foot onto my crotch and kept rubbing my cock. I would grunt a little bit on occasion causing Charlie, Renee and dad to glance at me every once in a while. I'd smile back and mouth to Bella,"Oh baby, you will get it tonight!" when their attention was diverted elsewhere again.

The shy girl I'd met seemed to be coming out of her shell quickly! She'd also rub her thumb on the palm of my hand as we held hands at the table. Suffice to say I had to jack off or I'd be having a major case of blue balls this evening.

After I showered, I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to my bedroom. The house we were staying in had one full bathroom, so dad and I shared it. We also had one spare bedroom for a guest to sleep if they wanted to crash there. Once in my room I saw Tanya shuffling around through my stuff.

"What in the hell are you doing in my room, Tanya?" I snapped.

"Oh, um... I was looking for um...my book. I left a book here I was reading one time when you were practicing and I came up here to look for it."

"Well, did you find it?"

She licked her lips and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. I realized she was staring at me in just a towel standing in front of her.

"Tanya, did you find your book you were looking for?" I asked her again snapping her out of her gaze.

"No, I didn't. I see you've been playing your guitar, she said pointing toward the night stand it was leaning on. I'm glad, I've missed hearing you play"

"Yeah, um... just recently. Look, Tanya, if you don't mind I'd like to get dressed now."

Walking over to my closet and pulling out some jeans and white button up shirt. Bella said she liked seeing me in jeans, she said she liked looking at my ass in them. I wasn't going to complain.

"Well, Eddie, don't let me stop you!" she said flirting and flashing her smile.

"Ugh! Seriously? Do I have to go over this with you again, Tanya?" I asked exasperated.

"Geez, Eddie, you're a spoil sport. I'm going already. I have to get ready myself," she said walking to the door.

"You're coming too, the party I mean?"

"Yes, Edward, "she said in a tone that meant she was mad at me, "You know my brother is in the band and I do support him too you know. It's not always about you!" she shouted to me.

"Look, Tanya, I'm not upset, however; I do need to tell you something, okay? But please keep this to yourself?"

"What?" she shouted.

"Well, um...I'm sort of seeing someone..." my voice trailed off while she glared at me.

"You're seeing someone? Really? Who, someone I know?"

"No, at least I don't think you'd know her. I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be uncomfortable, that's all."

"So, why the secret, Edward?"

"I just want to keep my personal life out of the media that's all. But she'll be here tonight and I didn't want you to be shocked by seeing us together."

"Ah, I see. So you and your new girlfriend will be all snuggly and stuff. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you didn't want to be tied down, Edward? I mean that's the reason why you broke up with me right?" her arms crossed over her chest making her breast kind of poke out. And she knew it too, that's why she was doing it!

"Look, Tanya, I just didn't want you to see me and her together and get well, uncomfortable you know. Since I know you're not seeing someone at the moment."

She just stood there for a moment then said, "Actually I am seeing someone Edward, someone new as well." she stated in an matter of fact tome.

"Who?" I asked her. Not that I was jealous. But at the same time I was curious.

"Marcus," she said leaving the room.

Really? She's dating Marcus. The biggest loud mouth of the bunch. He didn't say anything to me about dating Tanya. Then again he always flirted with her every chance he got and asked her out relentlessly, but I do know she'd turned him down repeatedly. Hmm, interesting! Well, if they are seeing each other, I say good luck to him. He's gonna need it!

I dressed for the night and styled my hair in the usual mess. I went downstairs to meet up with everyone who'd arrived. Jake said he'd be there around eight. Bella's dad actually extended her curfew and allowed her to stay out till one on weekends and midnight during the week. She'd need to leave at least an hour before then to meet curfew on time.

I went to the kitchen and made a sandwich, drank a beer, then went to hang with the band until Bella got there.

**Bella:**

After Edward left I quickly jumped into the shower to get ready for my night with him. Since my dad extended my curfew, I was giddy. I should arrive at his home by eight leaving us at least four whole hours of being together!

Right on seven. Jake knocked on the door to pick me up. I kissed my mom and dad goodbye and left with Jake and Alice. I decided to wear a skirt and a purple blouse. I heard purple brings out my eye color. Once we pulled up to Edward's house we drove through the gates as usual, there were girl there again that wanted pictures autographed.

Once I got inside I took off my jacket and hooked it on the coat rack. Jake and Alice went to the living room to dance. I on the other hand went on a search for Edward. I found him sitting at his kitchen table and he was smoking a cigar. He and his friends were playing cards.

I walked up behind him wrapping my arms around his chest and licking his ear.

"Oh this must be the hot brunette I'm seeing!" he said as he grabbed me pulling me onto his lap, while everyone laughed. He wiggled his eye brows at me and said, "It's about time you got here, woman!" then planted a hard kiss on my lips while the guys all hooted and hollered!

When he pulled back, he said, "Here take a seat, right next to me, you'll be my good luck charm!"

They continued to play three more hands and Edward won every single one. We all decided to go to the piano room and Edward played a few tunes for us. The last song he played was low and behold, _Good Luck Charm by Elvis Presley_, only he put his own little twist into it!

"_Don't want a four leaf clover__  
__Don't want an old horse shoe__  
__Want your kiss 'cause I just can't miss__  
__With a good luck charm like you_

_Come on and be my little good luck charm  
Uh-huh huh, you sweet delight  
I want a good luck charm  
a-hanging on my arm  
To have, to have, to hold, to hold tonight,"_

He sat there playing and sang to me while the other guys sang the melody with him! He would look at me and lick his lips like he wanted to eat me. He'd give me a wink once in a while as he sang too.

_"Don't want a silver dollar  
Rabbit's foot on a string  
The happiness in your warm caress  
No rabbit's foot can bring_

_Come on and be my little good luck charm  
Uh-huh huh, you sweet delight  
I want a good luck charm  
a-hanging on my arm  
To have, to have, to hold, to hold tonight_

_If I found a lucky penny  
I'd toss it across the bay  
Your love is worth all the gold on earth  
No wonder that I say_

_Come on and be my little good luck charm  
Uh-huh huh, you sweet delight  
I want a good luck charm  
a-hanging on my arm  
To have, to have, to hold, to hold tonight."_

After he sang the last note he came over to me and gave me a kiss. "Did, you like that baby?" he asked close to my lips and I smiled.

"Yes Edward, that was so good," he quickly kissed my lips again before pulling away. He sat down next to me and picked up his guitar. He started acting like he was looking for something. Then he asked everyone, "Anyone seen my guitar pick? I swear I had one down here earlier."

Some girl with blonde hair was in the room glaring at me when she said, "It's upstairs on the night stand next to your bed. I'll get it for you," she said swinging her hips in her tight black pants as the rest of the guys all chanted and screamed, "Oh, yeah, Edward, she still wants ya!"

I quickly looked to Edward as he averted his eyes down to his guitar, avoiding looking at me for the moment. Oh, so that's how it's going to be huh? I sat there, huffed and put my arms across my chest. Edward started plying his guitar without the pick. I guess he didn't really need it anyway? Was he wanting me to be jealous? Did he want me to know that blondie knew where his pick was? Did they do something in there before I got here? Hell yes, I was mad!

He looked at me, sighed, then started singing a love song to me.

**Edward:**

I hated the fact Tanya made Bella think something went on between us earlier, when in fact nothing had. She was in my room supposedly looking for her missing book, nothing more. She'd informed me she was going out with Marcus. So when she told everyone my pick was on my table next to the bed, he'd shot me a nasty glare. So I guess at least that was true! So what was her deal?

I decided to go ahead a play a song for my girl, letting her know that she was indeed "my girl!"

"_I've got sunshine on cloudy day, when its cold outside, I've got the month of May, I'd guess you'd say what can make me feel this way?_

_My Girl, my girl, my girl, yes, I'm talkin' about My girl."_

As I continued sing the song to her, I moved to the floor in front of her on bended knees, I played the tune for her without singing the words at first, just looking into her eyes. I licked my lips and her eyes darted straight to them. I smiled my crooked smile to her as she sat there looking at me. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she stared into my eyes. I started to sing again.

"_I don't need no money, fortune, or fame, I got all the riches baby, one man can claim, __Well I'd guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? I'm t__alking about My Girl, My __girl, My Girl, talkin' about My girl,_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh yeah, I've got my girl!"_

When I finished the song, I laid the guitar down and kissed her lips passionately, I reached down and picked her up from her seat while everyone clapped, keeping my lips locked with hers I walked us up the stairs into my room! By the time I set her down on the bed, she was panting.

I got on all fours, and slowly crawled on top of her as she was looking at me with hooded eyes.

"Bella, just so you know, that was my ex-girlfriend Tanya, downstairs earlier," my voice all husky, I wasn't trying to sound like that, it just came out that way .

Bella tried to get up by pushing my chest up with her hands, however; I took her wrists and pinned them above her head and looked into her eyes. "Uh, uh, uh, Bella, you're not getting away that easily. I will only explain myself once baby so you'd better listen up.

After I got home, I took a quick shower; forgetting to grab my change of clothes beforehand. I was wrapped in a towel around my waist when I walked back into my room, not knowing she would be there. I asked her what she was doing in my room? She said she was looking for some misplaced book. To make a long story short, she saw my guitar by the bed, so that's how she knew my pick was probably there. That's all, NOTHING happened! She also informed me that she's dating Marcus, though I don't know how true that is."

"So, you and her didn't..." her voice trailed off as I continued to look into her eyes.

"No, Bella, we didn't! If you must know I rubbed one out in the shower. Which reminds me, I do plan to punish my woman for being a very naughty girl today!" I said with a wink.

"What do you mean, naughty, I wasn't..." Her voice trailed off.

"Oh yeah, you know exactly what I'm talking about Bella. Playing footsie with my crotch earlier, getting me all hot and worked up with a full on boner underneath your parents table. Oh, baby, how I wished to god I could have taken you right then and there! You keep that shit up and it just might happen!" my voice turning seductive.

I took my time inching slowly toward her rosy lips. They were just waiting to be kissed. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip. Tasting the sweet flavor that's uniquely Bella. Then plunging my tongue into her mouth, both of us moaning.

"Bella, the things you do to me!" my lips claiming hers again as we rolled around the bed.

"Edward, please, I need you!" she said whimpering.

"What do you need from me, Bella?" I demanded.

"I need more, need you to make me feel good, please?" she begged.

I slid my hand up her thigh and under her skirt, my fingers moved into her soaking wet panties. As my fingers found her wet folds she gasped.

"Yes, Edward, there, right there! Oh god, that feels so good!"

I took my thumb and pressed on her clit while I slid two fingers into her wet pussy and started pumping them slowly in and out.

"Is that what you want, Bella? Tell me!" I whispered into her neck then licking her there. I felt the wall of her pussy tightening around my fingers. She was getting close!

She writhed beneath me as I kept pumping in and out of her.

"Oh, oh my god, Edward, so close, I...OH!" I felt her pussy lock my fingers in a vice grip when my thumb started circling on her clit! She came so fucking hard .

"Let it go, baby, let it go!" I said while she was riding out her waves of ecstasy. After she came down from her orgasm, she laid there on the bed panting hard.

"Wow!" she said after catching her breath!

While I was looking at her, I slid my fingers out of her pussy, bringing them up to my nose. Inhaling deeply, smelling her scent on them. I then moved them to my mouth, licking her juices off.

With her eyes locked with mine I asked, "You want a taste? Do you want to know what you taste like, baby? You're very fucking delicious!" I growled to her.

She gasped as I took my fingers and slid them back into her pussy, giving a couple of pumps collecting more of her juices. I removed them bringing them up to her lips and inserted them it into her mouth. She started sucking my fingers off, eyes hooded full of lust locked onto mine.

"I taste so good!" she moaned.

That comment let out the feral animal in me as my lips attacked her mouth! Oh yeah, we were going another round!

**A/N: Um yeah I think I will need a freaking cold shower! Leave me some lovin' ya'll!**


	10. The meadow

**TM: My life with Edward Cullen**

**Ch: 9 The meadow**

**I own nothing of Twilight or the characters. I own this plot, nothing else.**

**Edited by Euphoria9**

**A/N: I am now re posting these chapters. Sorry about any confusion! My new beta is going through chapters and editing them for me. Unfortunately some got out of order( my fault!). I spent hours yesterday going through them. Anyways so here are the next few chapters. Again I am re posting them as a few things may have been changed .Please go and reread the chapters again.**

**Bella:**

Wow! The weekend was going bye to quickly! Today was Sunday and on Friday evening Edward and I become a couple. Although I couldn't tell any of my friends, it was still nice having a boyfriend. I was so happy that I had to pinch myself to make certain I wasn't dreaming. Ouch! Nope definitely not dreaming!

I laid in my bed thinking about Edward and I knew that I was irrevocably in love with him. I heard a horn honk just outside and went to the window. I saw Edward outside standing against his car. He looked up at me and waved as I looked down at him. I shook my head in amazement, I couldn't believe he was here. He told me he had something going on today.

I went downstairs to open the front door. As soon as I did he took my face in his hands and kissed me hard. He took my breath away.

"Edward, how did you know my parents weren't home to see you kissing me like that and I thought you were busy today?" I asked in one breath.

"Well, my love, I called ahead and asked for permission to take you somewhere," he stated to me.

"Oh, really? You don't say! Okay so where are we going?" I asked excitedly.

"Uh, uh, It's a surprise! Now come on. Grab your jacket, it is cool outside."

The air was brisk, the season was changing to fall. You could see the leaves turning that golden-brown color and starting to fall from the trees. Edward opened the passenger door and let me in. He got in behind the wheel and drove off towards our destination.

I kept asking him over and over where we were going, but he wouldn't budge. We drove outside of the city and after a couple of miles he pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car. I looked around and didn't see anything.

"Edward, I know you didn't bring me out in the middle of the nowhere just to park with me, did you?"

He gave me a crooked smile and said, "Now, Bella why would I want to do that with you in the car? Besides, I have a better place in mind!" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Come on hop out, lets go!"

He grabbed a basket and blanket from the trunk, before taking my hand and leading us of to walk into the woods. Seriously? He's taking me for a hike?

"Edward?" I questioned him as he led us through a trail ignoring me. Finally we came to a clearing but kept walking.

"Edward, where are you…." my voice trailed off as we got further into the clearing. Oh my god! I couldn't believe what I was seeing! It was beautiful! Since the leaves were shedding, I saw golden leaves poured all over the grass. The grass itself was green and lush, but was starting to turn as well. I saw quite a few clumpings of Lavender flowers still standing. It looked magical!

"Wow! Edward this is beautiful! How did you find this place?" I asked looking at him.

**Edward:**

After Bella and I finally made it to the clearing, I put the basket down and spread the blanket out. Then I proceeded to take out some little battery operated lanterns from the basket, turning them on and placing them around the blanket, giving off a feeling of being bathed in candle light. Being outside I had to improvise, the wind would most likely blow real candles out.

Bella asked, how I found this place?

"I found it by chance one day when I needed a break, I went out for a drive and pulled over where we're parked now to answer a call. When it ended, I decided to get out and stretch my legs, I stumbled onto to this place while taking a walk!"

" I come here all the time! Well, at least when I can. I like to come out here to think and relax. I want this to be our special place Bella. Away from your parents and prying eyes. I want to be able to be alone with you without any interruptions," I said to her.

She sat down and joined me on the blanket. I took her hand and held it in mine.

"Are you ready to eat?" I asked her and she nodded. I started feeding her a little of everything, one at a time. I would place a strawberry to her lips and let her bite into it, the juice flowing down her chin. I would use my tongue to lick it off. Causing her to moan. Next was a piece of cheese. I would slide it into her mouth while she moaned taking another bite. I was having a hard time concentrating.

"Bella, honey, please stop!" I said adjusting myself.

"What? Stop what?" she asked all too innocent. However; I knew she was being anything but!

"You're moaning, it's driving me crazy!" I said leaning in for a kiss.

"You know Edward, I know this guy. He's the lead singer of a band and he's extremely sexy."

"Oh, yeah? What else is he?" I asked her intrigued as to what else she'd say.

"Well, he's full of surprises. He took me on this incredible picnic into a beautiful meadow. He's just so romantic. I've never met anyone like him before!"

I moved close to her face barely pressing my lips to hers and said, "Sounds like a great guy!"

"Oh he is! And he's all mine!" after she said that our lips met for a passionate kiss. I gently laid her down on the blanket and lay myself on top off her. Our kissing became passionately heated! My hands were in her hair trying to bring her closer to me. Her moans were driving me wild and I was starting to lose all rational thought!"

I pulled back slightly and moaned, "Bella!" My lips crashed to hers again as she rolled us over to be on top of me. I started taking off her shirt while she started unbuttoning mine. I leaned up a bit so she could slide it off my shoulders. She raised her arms so I could take her shirt off. We were panting heavily and I was so hard!

She started going for my belt when I reached for her hands and stopped her. I tore my lips from hers, "Bella, we have to stop!" I said while panting really hard.

"But, Edward, I want to. I want you!" still trying to pull my pants off.

She kissed me hard again, this time sliding her tongue into my mouth. Fuck, I was having a tough time trying to slow things down. I heard her moan again, this time I found the will to be stronger and pulled myself away from her to quickly stand, perhaps a little too harshly as she almost fell backwards.

I looked down at her. Her hair in disarray, her lips swollen from our kissing. SHIT! She looked so fucking adorable! I grabbed my shirt and put it on quickly not bothering with the buttons. She looked confused.

"Bella, we can't do this!" I said still panting.

"What do you mean, we can't do this? Are you breaking up with me?"

"No! Why would you ever think that?"

"Well, you said we couldn't do this? What did you mean then?"

"Bella believe me I want you. You have no idea how much. But we have to be careful sweetheart," I said to her getting down on my knees, my palm rubbing her cheek.

"Edward, please? I want you to have sex with me. I want to feel you inside of me. I want to feel fully connected to you in that way!" she begged before she started to kiss me again. UGH! She is driving me absolutely crazy!

I pulled back from her again, "NO!"

I didn't mean to shout at her it just came out that way. I looked away to try and calm myself.

A few moments later I looked down to her and she was putting her shirt back on.

"Bella, I'm…" she cut me off.

"Its okay, Edward. You don't have to explain. It's obvious you don't want to have sex with me. It's fine," she said obviously hurt.

"Bella, it's not what you think. I do want you in that way, I do. I just can't…"

"Edward I said its fine. You don't want me sexually and that's okay. You don't have to do this. I get it now. Just let it go, Okay?"

"What do you mean you get it, you get what Bella?"

"You don't want to have sex with me, that's what. It's fine!"

"Bella?" She ignored me and began to put the stuff away back in the basket.

"Stop, talk to me!" I said to her.

"Edward, I get it okay! You don't need me in that way, you more than likely have someone else to fill those needs I suppose. I mean I know I was never your type anyway," she began to say.

"What are you talking about? There isn't anyone else! I don't want to jump into having sex with you, so you think I don't want you?" I asked her.

"What else could it be if you don't want me that way?" she asked shouting at me at this point.

"Bella, I never said I didn't want to have sex with you! Why would you even think that?" I shouted back. I couldn't believe her. Of course I wanted it. Couldn't she see the very obvious affects she did to me?

"You just said…" she began to say but I cut her off.

"Bella, I want to make love with you! I want to worship and savor you! I don't want just a quick meaningless fuck with you! I don't understand how could think I don't need you in that way. Can't you see the affect you have on me? I said waving toward my cock still bulging in my pants.

"Well we were close and you pulled the brakes and…"

"Oh for crying out loud, Bella, didn't you just hear me? I said I want to make love to you! I'm falling in love with you!"

We both just stared at each other. Jesus did I just say that I was in love with her? Why isn't she saying anything? Did I just scare her off?

**A/N: So he's in love with her? What will she say? How will everyone else react? What do you all think?**


	11. The ring

**TM: My life with Edward Cullen**

**Ch10: The Ring**

**I don't own anything of Twilight, just this story.**

**Euphoria9 used her magic hands on it!**

**A/N: I am reposting these chapters again. Sorry about any confusion!**

**Bella:**

I just stood there shocked; I couldn't say anything. Every time I tried my voice failed. Did he really say those three little words? Only they aren't little words. They were big!... Very big!... Huge!

"Bella, please say something. I just told you that I was falling in love with you and you're just standing there. Please just talk to me. What are you feeling?" he asked me.

I blinked my eyes quickly to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I even pinched myself again and said, "Ouch!"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

I cleared my throat, "I was pinching myself to see if I was dreaming. Did you really just say you're falling in love with me?" I asked him to make sure.

"Um...yea? I mean….yes, I did say that. Do you…" his voice was cut off by me kissing him. I jumped him, wrapping my arms and legs around him and continued to kiss the shit out of him, hard! Pulling back enough to speak, "Oh, Edward, I love you too! So much!" I exclaimed and kissed him again.

"You do?" he asked in between our kisses. He set us both down on the blanket. He took hold of my hands and looked straight into my eyes.

"Bella, you know I've been in relationships before right? I just want you to know that I would never say "_I love you", _just to get something from you. That isn't what this is all about. I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you. When Jake told me he was bringing someone to meet me, I had no idea that he would bring the woman I'd fall in love with. Then you walked into the living room one day with Jake and I couldn't think straight. It took me a while to come to my senses, I was really shocked by what I was feeling. As soon as I took one look into your chocolate eyes, I knew it was you I'd been waiting for. But I knew you were only sixteen so I tried to stay away from you."

"Really? That night you met me, you felt a connection with me. It scared you, so that's why you stayed away all week?" I asked him.

"Yes. My god, you have no idea what I went through. How hard it was, I paced the floor, I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. I couldn't even function. So, I asked Jake if he would bring you to see me again . I thought at least we could be friends. But when I saw you again, the electricity between us was too palpable! I couldn't be_ "just friends" _with you Bella, there was no way," he said.

Wow! I was so glad I wasn't alone in this. Edward truly loves me!...Me!

**Edward:**

After I told Bella I was in love with her she just stood there for a while. She even pinched herself because she thought she was dreaming. Then she jumped me and tells me she loved me too, kissing the hell out of me!

I even told her that I knew I loved her that first time we met! But knowing her age I'd tried to stay away from her. But something kept pulling me towards her. Let's face it, I couldn't stay away. I think I shocked her with my confession.

"So, Bella, I know we're still getting to know each other but I want to ask you something." I said to her looking into her eyes.

She nodded so I went on, "I love you Isabella Swan so much. More than I ever thought possible. I have something to give you," digging into my pocket I pulled out a box. A black ring box. I heard her breath hitch as I opened it.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend, officially?" I pulled the ring out of the box. It was gold and silver and had an Angel on top of it.

She stared at the ring with wide sparkling eyes, "Oh, Edward, the ring is so beautiful! Thank you! And yes I'll be your girlfriend! I'm already yours!" she exclaimed as I slipped the ring onto her finger. It was way too early for an engagement ring, but this still signified that she does indeed belong to me. We kissed again to celebrate our becoming an official couple.

Not long after our celebration had to come to an end. It was getting late and I needed to take her home. We packed everything up and hiked back to the car. I started the car revving the engine and took off for her house. This time holding her hand that had my ring on it.

After dropping her off home I drove to my house. I had a huge smile on my face and was giddy as hell. I walked through the back door into the house and found my band members all gathered around in the rehearsal studio.

"Well? Edward, so how did it go man? Did you ask her?" Seth asked me.

I showed them all my crooked smile, then said out loud, "Bella's my girlfriend, its official!"

They all came up and guy hugged me and clapping me on the back saying congrats. I heard Tanya's voice calling out as she approached us, "Hey, guys, what's all the fuss about?"

Marcus chimed in before I could say anything, "Bella and Edward are going steady! Isn't that great?" he asked her.

I turned around to face Tanya who was glaring at me. I knew she would be upset with me once she found out. But hey, she was with Marcus now right? At least that's what she told me.

"Is it true, Edward? Are you and that girl really….together?" she asked me snidely.

"Yes it's true, Tanya, so what about it? You did tell me the other day you're going out with Marcus. So we're both moving on, correct? What's the damn problem?" I asked her back coldly, glaring as well.

"Yes, Edward, I did say that, you're correct."

Then she went up to Marcus and gave him a hard passionate kiss. He looked surprised but kissed her back. I on the other hand just looked away. Well at least I don't have to worry about her coming on to me anymore!

"Okay, Tanya enough! Quit sucking face so we can rehearse here," Seth growled to his sister.

She pulled back from a panting Marcus and said to him, "There will be more of that later, stud!"

Then she looked at me and winked as she walked out of the room. That was weird. If she's with Marcus why the fuck is she still winking at me? I shrugged it off as we began rehearsals.

**A/N: Hey all! I just wanted you to know that I did deleted some of the chapters, it isn't your imagination. I was going to wait and post them all together but just decided to go head and deleted them then re post once they have been cleaned up! Sorry about any confusion this may have caused!**

**Please also make sure that if you have read my story Edward's Confidence. You go vote for it! It has been nominated for an award. Link is on my profile for more info! Also I do have a banner and pics for this story. Please see my Edward and Bella blog. All links are on my profile page!**

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Thanks for your patience and support!**


	12. What makes you beautiful

**TM: My Life with Edward Cullen**

**Ch 11: What makes you Beautiful**

**Beta and edited by Euphoria9**

**I own nothing of Twilight except this plot. Also any songs I use I give credit to the bands and or persons who sings them.**

**Edward:**

It's been almost a week since I've seen Bella. She had school this past week, I had rehearsals and getting ready for our gig coming up. We were to playing at one of the military base halls. It was a fall formal they were hosting. Alice had managed to get our band to play there.

I missed not seeing Bella, but had managed to get her to be able to come to the event. Her family was accompanying her. Not that I didn't want them around, but I had to be on my best behavior in their presence. That meant just a few chaste kisses here and there. Although I was dying to be alone with her, I knew with it being a week night that I was even lucky to be able to get her to come at all. We would have the weekend together, so at least we knew we had that to look forward too.

Marcus and Tanya seemed to be joined at the hip. Which was good for me. Although, when others weren't around, Tanya would brush up against me, especially if we were in the kitchen together. Here we were now.

"Tanya, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked her coldly. It was Thursday night right before the gig. She was here almost all the time now.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said back to me. She tried to act innocent but she was anything but!

"Let's see, ever since I've announced to everyone that Bella's my new girlfriend, you've been acting, well... possessive. First the wink in the studio after I told you all about our relationship, then all week, like now here in the kitchen or anywhere else when others aren't around you rub up against me. Those weren't subtle either. If you were happy and with Marcus, why do you keep hitting on me?" I asked her.

I went and sat down at the table to eat my sandwich while awaiting her reply. She looked at me for a moment then said, "Look, Eddie, I'm happy for ya really. But, seriously, this new girlfriend of yours is only sixteen; I know you can't have sex with her until she's at least eighteen."

"So what's your point, Tanya?" I asked knowing I was in trouble with that particular line of question.

"Well... my offer still stands if you ever want to..." she started to say before I cut her off.

"Tanya, what Bella and I do is our own fucking business. I am aware of how old my girlfriend is. I don't NEED you to point that out. I also don't need to have sex with her to make our relationship complete either. Let me make myself perfectly clear to you Tanya! Don't you dare ever proposition sex to me again, you got me?... Why on earth would you want me when is it clear as day that I don't want you anymore?... We're finished. And what about Marcus huh?" I asked her.

"Oh please, Eddie. Marcus and I are just having …..fun. We aren't committed to each other at all. So I'm a free agent and I can do whom ever I want!" she shouted at me.

"You really are the biggest slut to hit this town aren't you? I'll say it again so there is no room for doubt._ You can't have __me! _I'm taken, I'm in a committed relationship with Bella. She is my girlfriend now; so get used to it! You know, Tanya, I thought you respected yourself more, but I guess I was wrong. Does Marcus know all about you're arrangement?" I asked her.

"Of course he does. In fact he was the one who wanted it this way," she said back to me.

"I see. Well just know this, your desperate actions and plea to have sex with me won't work. Now, I have to go and get ready for tonight. Oh and one more thing Tanya, stay the hell away from Bella, do you hear me?" I didn't wait around for her response before leaving the room.

~~~TM~~~

I was finally dressed for tonight. I had on one of my black t-shirts. I also wore my faded out jeans that had the worn out look to them. My hair was styled in the messy hair look with a little gel to stay in place.

We all arrived at the hall and started setting up. I saw Bella come in with her folks and younger siblings, Paul and Emily. They sat down at one of the tables as I walked up to greet them. Bella wore a trendy off the shoulder blouse with black low rise jeans. Her hair was styled with curls that flowed all the way down passed her shoulders. She looked good, no forget that, she looked fucking sexy. It took all my strength not to ravage her.

"Hey, glad you all could make it. Thanks for coming!" I said shaking Charlie's and Paul's hand and greeting Renee and Emily with a hug. Bella hugged into my side as I bent down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"We wouldn't miss it, Edward. Thanks for inviting all of us," Charlie said.

"No problem. I was wondering if I could have a minute with Bella before the show starts?...Oh, before I forget, I wanted to ask. We're having a little get together here after the dance. Would you mind if Bella stays for that?" I asked him.

"Um... I guess not, but have her home by eleven sharp as it's a weeknight," Charlie said sternly and we nodded our agreement.

"I'll be right back mom and dad," Bella said as we left for the back stage area.

As we walked into the back stage area, I led us to the dressing rooms. All the guys were nodding at us as we passed. We reached my dressing room door and I opened it leading Bella in. Once the door was closed I had her pinned to it kissing her passionately.

"Good god I couldn't wait anymore! Being away from you was driving me crazy!" I said in between kisses.

"Hmm, you taste and smell so good Edward," she said as her eyes met mine.

"Do I? Mmm only for you sweetheart.

So how was school this week?" I asked her.

"Oh, it was good for the most part. I got asked out by Mike, he's a junior at my school."

I couldn't help the jealousy that started to boil inside of me. Of course she would have high school guys hit on her, she was a beautiful woman.

"Oh, and what did you say?" I asked hoping I didn't sound jealous.

"I told him no of course, silly! But he did ask me where I got this ring. I told him it was a present from a friend, I hope that was okay?" she asked.

"Sure. I wish I could tell the world you're mine...but..."

"Edward, shh, it's okay, we will someday," she said kissing me again and I obliged.

I knew I only had a few minutes before the show would start so I had to get going. But she and I would have the after party to be together. So I pulled away from her, " I better go and get up there, I love you," I said to her.

"I love you too, Edward." I smiled as I let her leave the dressing room.

**Bella:**

After Edward and I had our time alone together in his dressing room, I went to go back to the table my family and I were sitting at. As I was walking passed the back of the stage, Tanya stopped me.

"You may have him for now, but I assure you it won't be for long. After all, I'm the only one that can give him what he needs," she said in a warning tone.

"Tanya, I trust Edward and nothing you say or do could stop me from trusting him. We love each other and are very committed to one another. Now if you will excuse me," I said heatedly to her.

"You're kidding yourself you know that right? I mean why should I even be shocked, you are after all; just a kid. I'm all woman and I have exactly what he needs. Watch your back Bella!" then she turned and stalked off.

UGH! I knew she would be trouble. I have what she wants and she will never have Edward again!...He's mine!

Before I could move more than a few feet down the passage and get to my parents, Marcus stopped me by wrapping one hand around my arm and his other firmly gripping my ass cheek, giving a squeeze, " I can see why Edward likes you so much! Your young and beautiful," he said winking at me before he took off for the stage. What the hell? I turned to see him licking his lips at me. YUCK! Fucking gross... Seriously?

I finally made it back to our table, my parents asking if everything was okay. I just nodded and waited for my boyfriend to come out and play. I would have to tell Edward about Marcus's behavior. I really didn't want to start trouble. Maybe it was just a one time thing. Yeah that's it. I mean, Edward did say he always wanted what he couldn't have. Screw Marcus!

Soon the show began and they started playing a variety of songs. One was called _I love a Rainy Night_. It was an oldie but the way he sang it was awesome!. Then they played another old favorite. It was starting out to be a great show. Everyone was clapping and cheering and I heard some girls shouting out Edwards name.

"Edward, Edward!" They shouted over and over again. He just kept right on singing into the microphone like it wasn't happening.

**Edward:**

We started playing, we wanted to get the crowd going by playing some old, but vamped up favorite tunes. After a few songs were played, it was time to do a song that I've been waiting to do since I met Bella. I turned and spoke to the band, "Are you guys ready?" They all nodded and I turned back to face the audience again. Grabbing the microphone, "Are you all having fun tonight?" I shouted out to the audience.

The all screamed back, "Yeah, Woo-hoo!"

"Excellent! Well, I have a special song that we've been working on. This one is especially meaningful to me as I am dedicating to my beautiful girlfriend. This one's for you baby!" I said looking right at Bella and giving her a wink. The music began and I started singing the lyrics to _What Makes you so beautiful._

_"You're insecure __  
__Don't know what for __  
__You__'re turning heads when you walk through the door-or-or__  
__Don't need make up __  
__To cover up __  
__Being the way that you are is enough-u-uff __  
__  
__Everyone else in the room can see it __  
__Everyone else but you-ou-ou,"_

Once I got the chorus, I decided to do something I hadn't done in a long time. I'd practiced this all week, I wanted it perfect. I leaned over grabbing my guitar from the stand. I slung the strap over my head and situated it to my body. I started singing and strumming the tune of the chorus.

___"Baby you l__ight up my world like nobody else __  
__The way you to flip your hair gets me overwhelmed __  
__But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell __  
__You don't know (oh oh) __  
__You don't know you're beautiful! __  
__If only you saw what I can see __  
__You'll understand why I __want you so desperately __  
__Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe __  
__You don't know (oh oh) __  
__You don't know you're beautiful! __  
__(Oh oh oh) __  
__That's what makes you beautiful!"_

I could see tears coming down her cheeks as I sang to her. She knew why this was so special. I had told her I'd stopped playing my guitar when my mom died. I just got back to playing it again and that was because of Bella. She inspired me. Giving her a wink, I really started belting out the lyrics,

_"So c-come on __  
__You got it wro__ng __  
__To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong __  
__I don't know why __  
__You're being shy __  
__And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes __  
__  
__Everyone else in the room can see it __  
__Everyone else but you-ou,"_

Toward the end of the song I decided to walk out into the audience and towards Bella. I didn't just sing directly to her, I sang for her parents too. I wanted them to know just how much I do love her and how much she means to me. But I locked my eyes with hers once I got to the chorus. I even lowered my voice down to be more romantic. I told the guys once I got down to my knees to slow up the melody and play really low.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else __  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed __  
__But when you smile at the ground it ain't __hard to tell __  
__You don't know (oh oh) __  
__You don't know you're beautiful! __  
__If only you saw what I can see __  
__You'll understand why I want you so desperately __  
__Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe __  
__You don't know (oh oh) __  
__You don't know you're beautif__ul! __  
__(Oh oh oh) __  
__That's what makes you beautiful,"_

Once I got to the end of the verse, I went back up on stage and started playing my guitar again and singing the end of the song.

_Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! (chant) _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody __else __  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed __  
__But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell __  
__You don't know (oh oh) __  
__You don't know you're beautiful!_

For the very last time we played the chorus, the band and I kicked it back up hard really belting it out!_  
__  
__  
__Baby you light up my world like nobody else __  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed __  
__But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell __  
__You don't know (oh oh) __  
__You don't know you're beautiful! __  
__If only you saw wh__at I can see __  
__You'll understand why I want you so desperately __  
__Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe __  
__You don't know (oh oh) __  
__You don't know you're beautiful! __  
__(Oh oh oh) __  
__You don't know you're beautiful! __  
__(Oh oh oh) __  
__  
__That's what makes you beau__tiful!"_

At the end of the song I walked right up to Bella while everyone watched on and kissed her hard. Everyone cheered as I did it, including her parents. Then I got back on stage to perform our last song for the night.

This time I was really rocking it! It was _Cooler Than Me._

"_If I could write you a song,  
And make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't,  
You think you're cooler than me._

You got designer shades,  
Just to hide your face and  
You wear them around like,  
You're cooler than me.  
And you never say hey,  
Or remember my name and  
It's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me.

You got your high brow  
Shoes on your feet,  
And you wear them around,  
Like they ain't shit.  
But you don't know,  
The way that you look,  
When your steps  
Make  
That  
Much  
Noise.

Shh,"

In between singing I would dance around the stage, tapping all the girls' hands that lined it wanting me to touch them or to give me a gift. Of course anytime I did a move with my hips they girls went crazy! Yelling and screaming out my name. The only time I would love to hear Bella doing that, is when we are making out or I'm fingering her or eventually, when I've buried balls deep inside of her. I'd look over to her every once in a while and see her looking back at me with those lust filled eyes of hers.

_I got you__  
__All figured out,__  
__You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.__  
__behind your make up nobody knows who you even are __  
__who do do you __think you are?__  
__  
__If I could write you a song,__  
__And make you fall in love,__  
__I would already have you up under my arm.__  
__I used up all of my tricks,__  
__I hope that you like this.__  
__But you probably won't,__  
__You think you're cooler than me.__  
__  
__You got designer shades,__  
__Just__ to hide your face and__  
__You wear them around like,__  
__You're cooler than me.__  
__And you never say hey,__  
__Or remember my name and__  
__It's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me.__  
__  
__You got your high brow,__  
__Switching your walk,__  
__And you don't even look when you pas__s by.__  
__But you don't know,__  
__The way that you look.__  
__When your steps__  
__Make__  
__That__  
__Much__  
__Noise.__  
__  
__ShH.__  
__  
__I got you__  
__All figured out,__  
__You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.__  
__behind your make up nobody knows who you even are __  
__who do do you think you are?__  
__  
__  
__Cause it __sure seems,__  
__Cause it sure seems__  
__You got no doubt__  
__That you got no doubt.__  
__But we all see_  
_We all see__  
__We got your head__  
__In the clouds__  
__  
__If I could write you a song__  
__And make you fall in love,__  
__I would already have you up under my arm.__  
__I used up all of my tricks,__  
__I__ hope that you like this.__  
__But you probably won't,__  
__You think you're cooler than me.__  
__  
__You got designer shades,__  
__Just to hide your face and__  
__You wear them around like,__  
__You're cooler than me.__  
__And you never say hey,__  
__Or remember my name and__  
__It's probably cause you__ think you're cooler than me."_

At the completion of the song I thanked the audience and wished them all a goodnight. The band and I gathered in a line and took a bow, waving to the crowd as we all filled off of the stage.

We were all staying a little while longer as they had a DJ to play out the rest of the night. Bella and I said our goodbye's to her parents before taking her back stage again.

Once we got into my dressing room, I had Bella on the couch and we were groping and kissing each other until we were both pulling apart panting for breath. "So tell me baby I asked, what did you think of the show tonight?... Did you like the song I sang for you?"

"Are you kidding me? It was HOT!...You're hot!...I can't believe I have such a hot fucking boyfriend," she exclaimed.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you!" I said before smashing my lips to hers for a searing kiss.

**A/N: Thank you so much for waiting on these chapters. My beta is working on getting them cleaned up for me and you! So please tell us want you think! Make sure you also check out my blog for banner and pics!**


	13. Gives you hell

**TM: My life with Edward Cullen**

**Ch 12: Gives you Hell!**

**I don't own anything Twilight, just this plot.**

**Beta and edited by Euphoria9**

**A/N: All preceding chapter have been edited and re-posted. There are some changes. If you've not done so already, you might like to go back and take a look.**

**I do switch POV's often in this chapter. They will be Bella's and Edward's. Just to let you to know.**

**Bella:**

We had all just finished watching Edwards show. After agreeing Edward could bring me home, my parents left to get my brother and sister to bed. Edward took me to one of the dressing rooms. We made out for a long while. In between kissing he told me, _"You don't know how long I've waited for __you!"_ I was stunned, then he kissed me even more passionately. I was so in love with him I thought I would burst. Midway through our passionate kiss I remembered what Marcus did earlier and I backed away from Edward. He looked at me confused.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked me concerned.

"Yeah. But there's something I need to talk to you about." We both sat up on the couch and I straightened my shirt that had pulled up slightly.

"What is it baby, you can tell me anything?" he said looking into my eyes.

I didn't want to start any trouble within the band, but I knew he needed to know what Marcus did earlier. Maybe it was nothing, but I knew I still needed to tell him.

"Well first of all, earlier this evening when I left your dressing room, Tanya approached me, she told me to back off and keep the hell away from you and then..." I started to say something else but he cut me off.

"That bitch! She had no right saying that shit to you. I already warned her earlier to keep the fuck away from you, I'll take care of her Bella, I promise." He stood from the couch and looked down at me. I nodded to him in agreement.

"Is there something else, love?" he asked.

"Well, there is one more thing, um Mar..." I was cut off by someone shouting through the door, "Hey, Edward we need you out here man!" I recognized the voice as Jake.

Edward called back, "Just a minute man! Go one Bella what were you saying?" he asked me again.

"I had trouble with M..." again I got cut off by another voice, "Edward, seriously we need you out here!" the voice shouted. This time it was Marcus. Edward opened the door to him and he came into the room. Marcus looked at me and saw my hair a mess and my lips still swollen from our kissing earlier.

"Oh, sorry dude! Um, their asking us to play an encore. Before I go and start packing up the equipment, I thought I'd see if you're up for it?" he asked looking between the both of us.

"Um... yeah sure. Just give me a second will ya?" he asked Marcus who was looking directly at me. He winked at me as he left, but Edward didn't see it. He'd already turned away from him. UGH!

"So, Bella you were saying?"

"Look, Edward, I think its best you go out there and perform for your audience, it can wait," I said, standing from the couch and approaching him. He looked into my eyes and asked, "Are you sure?... Nothing is more important that you!"

Baby girl, I don't want you to worry over Tanya and her bullshit. I'll take care of her, please don't let her bother you, okay love?" I nodded as he kissed me again.

"All right, I guess we better get going then," he said leading us out of the room.

We went out and joined the others. Edward got me a soda to drink while I sat down at one of the tables next to Alice who greeted me, "Hey! It's nice to see you again."

"Hi Alice, same here, I heard you were sick last time Jake came out to Edward's. How are you feeling?' I asked her.

"Good thanks Bella, Thank you for asking." Then she looked at Jake and nudged him. "Um we have an announcement to make," he said loudly gathering everyone's attention. Edward sat down next to me and took my hand in his. "As you all know Alice was sick last weekend and couldn't come to the get together. We found out it wasn't the flu after all, it was morning sickness. We're having a baby!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone clapped and cheered for them wishing them congratulations. All the guys did their knuckle bump manly thing while I hugged Alice. Tanya said her congrats to Alice but kept glaring at me. I looked away only to see Marcus wink at me again!

The band got called to play the encore. So they all headed to the stage and got ready to perform another song.

**Edward:**

As Jake made his announcement that he and Alice were expecting, I knew just which song to sing, it was their favorite. We all got up on stage and Bella stayed with Alice and Jake. The crowd was happy we were doing an encore. We did this song a lot.

"Okay this one's for the happy couple having a baby! Hit it guys!" I said loudly as the music started. _"Gives you Hell"_ started blaring out the amps. Yep, that song always got everyone going! I let the band lead in for a while before I started sing.

"_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell,"

As I was singing the song all the ladies were wolf whistling, cat calling and clapping their hands in the air. Once the next verse came I looked to Bella, she was singing along with a beautiful smile on her face.  
_  
_

"_Now where's your picket fence love__  
__And where's that shiny car__  
__And did it ever get you far__  
__You never seemed so tense love__  
__I__'ve never seen you fall so hard__  
__Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you__  
__And truth be told I'm lying_  
_  
__When you see my face __  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__When you walk my way__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__If y__ou find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well__  
__Then he's a fool you're just as well__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell,"_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself__  
__Where'd it all go wrong?__  
__But the list goes on and on_  
_  
__And truth be told I mi__ss you__  
__And truth be told I'm lying__  
__  
__When you see my face __  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__When you walk my way__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well__  
__Then he's a fool, you're __just as well__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__  
__Now you'll never see__  
__What you've done to me__  
__You can take back your memories__  
__They're no good to me__  
__And here's all your lies__  
__You can't look me in the eyes__  
__With the sad, sad look__  
__That you wear so well,"_

We got to the part where music starts to fade out and we all started shouting out the lyrics!  
_  
__"When you see my face __  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__When you walk my way__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__When you find a man that's worth a damn and__ treats you well__  
__Then he's a fool you're just as well__  
__Hope it gives you hell,"_

By then I had sweat beading down over my face. I could also feel the sweat on my back and chest, I had a chick from the audience hand me a towel and used it to wipe off my face. The crowd started chanting, "Throw it!" over and over again. There was only one person I knew that I wanted to throw it to. As I sang out the last part, I spun it around in the air seeing all the females looking up at me. They were begging, "Pick me!" However; I threw it far enough that I managed to throw it straight to Bella. She held it up like a trophy and I winked at her while singing the last verse.

_"When you see my face __  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__When you walk my way__  
__Hope it give__s you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell__  
__Then you're the fool, I'm just as well__  
__Hope it gives you hell__  
__  
__When you hear this song __  
__I hope that it will give you hell__  
__  
__You can sing along __  
__I hope that it pu__ts you through hell!"_

After we ended the song everyone clapped, cheered and whistled. I heard one girl say, "Oh man, that girl at the table is sooo' lucky!"

I smiled because it was me that was the lucky one!

Once I got to the table I had sweat beading all over and my t-shirt was soaked. I hugged Bella and gave her a hard kiss on the lips. "UGH! Edward you're all wet and sweaty, baby!" she said giggling. I looked at her with a wicked glint in my eyes, "Is that so!...Well I won't be the only one wet shortly baby girl, you mark my words!" I said wiggling my eye brows to her. I think she caught my drift when she gasped out, "Edward!"

I laughed at her then took a drink of water from my glass sitting on the table. The DJ finally started playing as some of the crew started packing up our equipment. The DJ's voice came over the the mike, "Okay guys, why don't we have a little _"Gaga"_ and bust out your moves to _"Poker Face."_ Once he started playing that song, it was my cue for heading off to the rest room.

"Baby, I gotta go the the men's room, I'll be back," I laid a chaste kiss on her lips and was gone.

**Bella:**

When Edward left the table, Jake and Alice got up to dance. I sat there and waited for Edward.

"So, Bella, how serious are you and Edward anyway?" Marcus asked sitting down next to me.

"Well I'm his girlfriend so that should tell you!" I spat at him.

"Oh feisty aren't ya! I like 'em that way!" he said wiggling his eyebrows to me. Then he scooted closer to me, "Ah come on baby, I know you like me," he said trying to get even closer to me.

"What would give you an idea like that?" I asked him moving away from him.

"Well, you keep looking my way. That's a sign. But all in due time don't you worry!" he got up and left winking at me again! After a few minutes I saw Edward at the bar getting more drinks. Then he came back over, "You okay? Sorry it took so long. I had to piss bad!" he said taking a swig of his beer.

I wanted to forget about Marcus for a while. I was going to tell Edward, but I really wanted tonight for us to have some fun! So when a song came on I liked, _"Sexy Chick,"_ I asked him, "Will you dance with me?"

He nodded and took my hand as we made it out to the dance floor. We stayed close to each other and my hips swayed tightly with his.

**Edward:**

As Bella and I danced, we danced very provocatively. It felt so good just to dance and be with her like that. She was really getting into to it as she turned around and rubbed her ass up against my hard dick.

I whispered loudly in her ear, "Hmm you're fucking driving me crazy Bella!" I put my hands on her hips pulling her closer as we were grinding together. Another song came on that I liked, _"I know you want me."_ We swayed in rhythm to the deep base continuing to move together as one. Her ass was rubbing on my dick making me harder by the second!

I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Close your eyes baby girl and let yourself go with the music, just feel it!" Fuck, did she ever! She was so relaxed her head fell back resting on my chest and wound her arms up around my neck, threading her fingers into my hair. My hands on her hips as we kept moving together. It was so erotic. I slid my hands over her tiny waist and started caressing it. When I did that, she started to moan.

I started kissing her neck, moving higher to nibble and suck on her ear. I gently blew there, causing her to shudder and moan louder. Fuck, I was so hard!

I turned her around to face me gripping her ass, I began kneading it with my hands. I kissed her more, grinding my cock into her while moving my leg between her thighs to rub on me. Kissing me back desperately she slid her tongue in, panting and moaning constantly now! I was moaning back, "Bella, fuck you've got me so turned me on baby girl!"

She drew back a little sweeping her tongue to lick my bottom lip. I was a goner at this point and walked her backward to the wall pinning her to it! My hands grabbed her face kissing her harder. We were far enough away from the crowd in a dark corner. I unzipped her jeans and slid my hand into her panties, moving my fingers into her wet pussy.

"Jesus baby, you're so fucking wet for me!"

"Only for you Edward, only for you!" she whispered.

Fuck, we needed more in privacy, so I led us down the hallway into the dressing room. We barreled into the room, my foot slamming the door shut! We toppled over to the couch pulling off our jeans in a frenzy. Bella was on top of me rubbing herself over my cock. I ripped off her panties and thrust two fingers into her tight little pussy making sure to rub her clit with the palm of my hand!

"Edward, please, Baby make me come!" she shouted to me as I pressed harder onto her clit and plunging my fingers deeper into her wet core! I pumped and pumped until she came hard shouting out my name!

After a few moments she slid down my body, reefing down my boxers as she went. Then she lent down and put the head of my swollen cock into her hot wet mouth. Fuck, I was already so close!

"Oh baby, that feels so good! Keep going! So warm and... UNG!" she licked and sucked on my cock like it was a god damn lollipop. All of a sudden she took my whole cock down her throat and swallowed. I came hard! Screaming out her name! No one had ever been able to take my whole length before, I was fucking stunned!

Once I recovered from my mind blowing orgasm, I knew it was time to take her home. We redressed and straightened ourselves out before making our way to everyone and giving our goodbyes. We headed out for the car, hoping in, we left for Bella house.

**A/N: Tell us what you think! Up next there is some Drama coming their way! If u wanna preview you know what to do!**


	14. Drama! Drama! Drama!

**TM: My life with Edward Cullen**

**Ch 13 Drama, Drama, Drama!**

**I don't own anything Twilight. Just this plot.**

**Beta and edited by Euphoria9**

**Beware: Some violence in this chapter. You have been forewarned!**

**Bella:**

I had really vivid wet dreams that night after returning from the show. When I woke up in the morning, I was sweating profusely. So, I got up and quickly got into the shower letting the cool water run over me. After washing and conditioning my hair, I washed my body. After a good rinsing I got out and toweled off. That's when I saw it! Edward had left a hickey on my neck. It wasn't big, but I could see it. I knew if I wore my hair down that I could hide it. I smiled knowing he'd marked me. I went into my room and saw I had a text from Edward. God, I love this man!

_To: Bella:_

_From:Edward_

_Hey baby, I'm missing you like crazy!_

_Can't wait to see you tonight baby girl._

_Have fun with your girlfriends today!_

_I love you._

I told him on the way home last night that my friends Lauren and Rose wanted to hang out today. We had the day off from school today as it was a _Teacher's In-service Day._ Having it fall on a Friday was awesome...long weekend for us! There's this hang out called _Steak and Shake._ They wanted to meet there at 11 o'clock before the lunchtime rush.

I sent him a message back.

_To: Edward:_

_From Bella_

_I miss you too!_

_I love u and c ya tonight!_

I hit send and then got dressed. I was sixteen but I hadn't gotten my license yet. I asked mom to drop me off and one of the girls would give me a ride back home later.

Pulling up out front of _Steak & Shake_ mom said, "Have a good time honey, see ya later on!" as I hopped out of the car.

"Thanks mom I will." I said giving her a wave.

I went inside the establishment and saw my two girlfriends sitting in a booth. They were chit chatting with Mike. I got closer to them and sat down by Mike once reaching the booth. I didn't mind him, he was a good buddy.

"Hey Bella, how's it going" he asked.

"Fine thanks Mike, I said smiling to him.

"Hey girls, so what did ya all get to eat?" I asked motioning to Lauren and Rose.

Lauren said, "I ordered their guacamole burger, it's to die for!"

Rose said she was having the "Wiener loaded with sauerkraut."

Once the waitress arrived I gave her my order. I was having the same thing as Lauren.

Just then I heard the door chime and saw Marcus come in with some guy. I guessed it was a friend of his. His eyes met mine and he nodded at me. However; I just ignored him. He sat down at a table across from where we were all sitting. He sat where he could look at me from time to time.

I shifted in my chair a little and Rose asked, "You okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, I guess. This seat feels weird to me could we trade?" I asked her. She obliged and we changed spots. I knew Marcus was still looking at me but at least I couldn't see his face anymore.

Our food came and we all ate. We also talked a little about what was going on with each other. I needed to go to the restroom so I excused myself. As soon as I entered the restroom I splashed some cool water on my face. I then proceed to go pee, once finished I came out and washed my hands.

Leaving the restroom to go back to my friends I spotted Marcus in the long hallway. I tried to walk passed him but he grabbed my wrists, "Hey! Why in the hell are you ignoring me, Bella?

"I-I'm not! Let go of me!" I shouted to him, but he held my wrists even tighter!

"The hell you're not! I saw you staring at me as I walked in. Then you changed places with your friend so you couldn't see me, didn't you?" he asked me still holding me in a vice grip.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Oh I think its obvious what I want Bella! And I think you want it as much as I do. Especially the way you keep looking at me!" he seethed to me.

"What look's? You're out of your mind. I don't want anything to do with you." I said trying to pull myself free from his grip.

"I said let go of me, or I'll tell Edward!" I shouted to him but that made him even more angry.

"Then I'll just have to tell your mommy and daddy about all your little make out sessions with him! You're nothing but a slut Bella, maybe it's time I taught you what a real man can do! Edward thinks he so hot. Well I can prove I'm more of a man than he is!" he said through gritted teeth.

He shoved me hard against the wall and started kissing my neck! Then I heard a males voice saying, "Bella you okay?" Oh thank god, it was Mike!

Marcus let go of me, backing away he said, "This isn't over Bella!" before taking off down the hallway.

Mike approached me and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

I nodded my head trying to catch my breath. Then I asked him, "Hey, could you walk me to Lauren and Rose. I want them to take me home."

Not long after I was back home. I literally ran to the shower again, I felt so dirty! After having his hands on me and his lips on my neck! UGH!

After scrubbing myself nearly raw, I got out. Soon I was dressed and waiting for Jake. He and Alice were picking me up.

After being on the road an hour we finally arrived at Edwards. I was still shaken up over what happened with Marcus earlier. Even Alice kept asking me if I was okay. I just nodded but said nothing.

We got inside the house and everyone was listening to music and having a good time. I saw Marcus making out with Tanya.

I found Edward, he was talking to Seth and Alec.

"Hey baby, how's it going?" He asked kissing me. I flinched a little and said, "Fine."

**Edward:**

I'd been waiting all day to be with my girl. I couldn't wait to see her. She went to spend time with her girlfriends today so I hung out with my friends. She finally arrived while I was talking to Alec and Seth. She came up beside and I greeted her with a kiss saying Hello. I noticed she flinched as soon as I reached out to her.

Weird! Looking at her I asked, "Hey, you okay? You seem a little off tonight, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I want to go get something to drink, be right back," she said quickly walking away.

Something wasn't right and I'm going to find out what. I looked for Jake and Alice. Once I saw them I pulled both of them aside and asked, "Hey what's going on with Bella. She's not acting like her normal self."

Both of them looked at me and Alice replied, "I don't know she won't tell us. Maybe something happened when she hung out with her friends," she suggested.

I went to find Bella and she was nowhere to be found. I went upstairs and saw her lying on my bed. I knew something was wrong. I went up to her and she flinched again.

"Bella, what's going on?" She raised herself up and I saw her wrist, it had a dark bruise developing on it, like someone grabbed her hard.

"Bella, what's going ? You have a bruise on your wrists?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I just bumped myself that's all. Come on let's go join the party okay?" she said trying to pull me along with her. I knew something happened and I wasn't going to let it go.

I let her lead me back downstairs to join the other and we started dancing to a slow song playing. We gently swayed to the music arms wrapped around each other for a few moments.

I pulled back from her, "Look, Bella, I know something happened to you. Did someone grab your wrists, did someone hurt you?" I asked looking into her eyes.

She finally cracked, "Edward I tried to get away from him; I did. But he wouldn't let go of me! I really did," she cried out breaking down.

"Who, Bella, who grabbed you?"

"He's been flirting with me all week, he also approached me last night at the dance, groping me and trying to convince me to go out with him. He keeps winking at me all the time, even when you right next to me, she said with a shudder. I swear, Edward, I wasn't flirting back!" she kept crying.

My blood was boiling by then. I knew something had happened. She said he'd been flirting with her all week. I had a feeling it was that guy Mike, the one who asked her out before. I heard someone shout out E but I wasn't paying that much attention. All I cared about was Bella.

"What did Mike do to you Bella?" I asked angrily.

Her head snapped up to look at me, "It wasn't Mike, Edward," she said trembling. Then if it wasn't Mike then who? Who was she talking about?

"Bella, listen to me very carefully. Who hurt you? Who's been flirting and winking and fucking daring to grope you? WHO?" I demanded through gritted teeth!

"It was... it was Marcus!" she all but whispered.

Are you fucking kidding me! He has been putting the moves on my Bella! He fucking hurt her! By then everyone was silent and the music had been turned off. I let go of her and turned to see Marcus glaring at Bella!

"You son of a BITCH!" I growled going after him.

"Hey she's been flirting with me since day one!" Marcus shouted at me.

That's when I punched him in the face. He then came back at me knocking me down to the floor.

"You son a bitch, stay the fuck away from my girl!"

My fist connected to his face again and blood came spewing out of his nose. But I wasn't done. I punched him again in the gut. He fell to the ground and I took him by his hair and pulled his face up and hit him again!

I just kept hitting and hitting him, over and over again until someone pulled me off of him. I struggled to keep hitting him, "You're dead, do you hear me? Dead!" I growled as he layed on the floor. He was still semi-conscious. It was Jake and Emmett that had pulled me off of him and they were struggling to hold me back.

"Edward, you got 'em, he's down. Calm down!" Jake said as they were pulling me farther away from Marcus.

Finally when I'd calmed down enough I said to him, "If you ever go near her again, even think about laying another finger on her again, you will be in a fucking body bag! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Marcus just stayed there wiping the blood from his nose and face. Eventually he got up from the floor and said, "What? You're going to believe this sixteen year old slut! I saw her flirting with another guy today Edward, some guy named Mike."

I looked at Bella in confusion. I thought she was with her girlfriends today? What was Mike doing with her?

So I asked her, "Is that true? Were you with Mike today?"

"No! Not the way he's saying it. Look, I went to that burger place _Steak and Shake_. I was meeting Lauren and Rose. Mike happened to be sitting with them when I got there and I joined them. You can call them if you don't believe me. In fact if it weren't for Mike stopping him," she said pointing at Marcus, "he would have attacked me in the hallway there. You saw the bruises from my wrists. That was from HIM!" she shouted to me.

I knew Bella was telling me the truth. I went straight up to Marcus and got in his face. "If you ever as so much go near her again, I swear I will kill you! Now get out!" I shouted.

He just stood there looking at me.

"I said get out before I do worse! You're out of the band effective immediately!"

"But..." he tried to say something, but before he could my two body guards Em and Jake were on either side of Marcus, "I believe Edward said get out. You're no longer welcome here!" said Jake.

They escorted Marcus to the front door. Before he was completely out the door he turned and said to me, "Before I leave there's something you should know. I wasn't alone in this Edward. Tanya asked me to come onto Bella. She was the one who told me that Bella secretly wanted me. So, if you need to blame anyone its not just me, it was her as well!" then he turned and left the house.

I turned and glared at Tanya.

"Is that true Tanya? Bella did tell me you told her to say away from me. Did you have Marcus come on to Bella?" I asked her.

"Edward! Please you have to believe me. I never told him to attack her, I just wanted him to flirt with her to scare her away. That's all!" she claimed looking at me.

Everyone was looking between Tanya and me. I stared straight at Tanya. Knowing, full well that she was capable of anything at this point. I walked up to her. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"How many times do I have to say it Tanya, how many fucking times to I need to tell you? I'M. NOT. IN. LOVE. WITH .YOU. I'm with Bella. She's my girlfriend now. I. LOVE. HER. NOT. YOU."

She looked as if she was going to cry for the first time in a long time. "But Edward, I love you, I always have. You and I belong together. Please!" she begged me.

I scoffed. "For fuck sake, spare me. You don't love me! I don't think you ever truly did. What you Love is the celebrity and the status it brings you being the girlfriend of Edward Cullen, nothing more." I noticed quite a few heads nodding in agreement.

I sighed. "Tanya, I'm sorry to have to hurt you this way. But what you've done is unforgivable. You had Marcus go after Bella all week. He almost attacked her and I wasn't there to protect her. You put her life in jeopardy for your selfish needs. When you love someone you never use that love to put someone's life in danger for your own gain. I will never marry you. I will never be with you again. You have to accept that and move on with your life," I said backing away from her and going to Bella, she stood to the side near Alice shaking.

"But, Edward I..." her voice trailed off as I pulled Bella into my embrace.

"Bella, I'm so sorry they did this to you. Come one, let's go get you cleaned up." Turning towards Tanya I said, "You know your way out Tanya. Go out that door and never ever come back. Do you understand me?"

She nodded at me defeated as I took Bella to the downstairs bathroom to clean her up.

I overheard Jake and Em speaking to the rest of the band members, "If you all agree with Tanya then you can leave. If you want to support Edward and Bella, then you're welcome to stay."

I got a cloth to clean her face. Her eyes were bloodshot. I was trying to be gentle with her as I wiped her face.

Seth approached me in the bathroom, he looked to me then Bella. "Look, I know you're Tanya's brother so if you need to go be with her I understand, but I have to ask. Did you know anything about this?" I asked him quietly.

"No. Edward I didn't. I'm so sorry Bella, for my sister and what she did to you. I had no idea," Seth said to her.

For the first time Bella spoke since I'd brought her in here to clean up. She looked to Seth, "I believe you Seth and thank you."

"Yes, thank you Seth." I said to him his shaking his hand.

I looked to Bella, "Listen, Baby, I know you probably don't want to do this, but we have too. We need to tell your mom and dad what happened. When they see your wrist, they're going to know someone tried to hurt you. Why don't we head back to your house and we'll talk to them together. Okay?" I asked her.

OK she whispered leaving the bathroom. I was so nervous, I didn't know how her parents were going to handle this. I told her dad I would protect and I didn't.

**A/N: Oh wow! So Tanya was in on Marcus flirting with Bella. So, do you think they have heard the last from her?. And what will her parents say when they tell them what happened? Oh the Drama! BTW I have a banner and pics of the characters on my blog. Also I am making a Facebook page for the fanfiction. I've just started it. I will put the link to it on my profile soon!**


	15. Guilt

**TM: My life with Edward Cullen**

**Ch 14 **_**Guilt**_

**I don't own anything Twilight, just this plot**

**Bet and edited by Euphoria**

***Tissue Warning***

**Edward:**

Bella, Jake and I were headed out for Bella's house to inform her parents about everything. I was driving the car, my knuckles turning white from the grip I had on the steering-wheel. I was still really pissed off, after learning of Marcus and Tanya's deceit. Knowing that Tanya used Marcus to try and scare Bella off by having him chase after her. He'd almost attacked her while she was hanging out with her friends. Thankfully her friend Mike showed up in time and was there to help Bella fend him off of her.

I slammed my fists down on the steering wheel. "FUCK!"... Yeah, I still had a lot of anger stirred up inside me. I saw Bella flinch beside me. SHIT!... I was scaring her! "Edward, you have to calm the hell down, you can't face her parents like this, plus you're scaring the crap out of Bella." Jake said.

I knew he was right. I had to calm myself down. "Hey, why don't you pull over, and vent some of your anger out," he suggested to me.

I did! I pulled over on the side of the road and got out. I sat on the hood trying to get my bearings. Jake joined me outside. "Hey man, you feeling any better yet?"

"Not really," I seethed through my teeth. I was still facing straight ahead. I turned my head and looked at Jake. "How in the world did I not see this? I should have known Tanya would pull something like this! I mean she'd been trying to crack onto to me all week. What about Marcus? I should have known he'd want Bella. He's always wanted everything I had, person or possession, it doesn't matter to him. If it was mine, he wanted it."

"Look, Edward, you can't keep blaming yourself for their mistakes. They're the ones that did this, not you. I know you man, you're an upstanding guy. I know how you feel about Bella. Shit man, anyone would have be blind not to see how much you're in love with her." Jake sated to me.

"I hope so. At least I hope her parents can see just how strongly I care for her. What if they never let me see her again?" my voice shaking from the very real possibility.

"That's why I'm going with you. To make sure they understand it wasn't your fault. They might get upset at first because their her parents, but regardless, Charlie is a fair man. I'm sure he won't see this as your fault. Okay?" I nodded to Jake and we got back into the car. I let him drive the rest of the way while I held Bella tightly in my arms in the back seat.

"Bella, I swear to you I will NEVER fail you again. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise," I vowed to her then kissed her forehead.

We pulled into their driveway. We saw the lights on in the living room. Once we all got out of the car, I held her hand firmly as we walked to the front door. She looked up at me and said, "It'll be okay, Edward. I love you."

"I love you too, baby...Okay let's do this." I said as she opened the door and we all walked in.

Her parents were watching TV in the living room cuddled up together on the couch. Charlie saw us walk in and then his eyes directed to Bella. He could see his daughter was a little upset as we approached. She stayed pressed close to my side, her body trembling slightly. He reached for the remote and turned the TV off. Renee then looked over her shoulder and saw us, her eyes instantly watering with tears as she took Bella in.

"What on earth happened to you, Bella?" Her mom exclaimed.

Bella started crying and turned into me, throwing her arms around my neck. I held her tightly to me. I was trying to calm her down while Jake told them what happened.

" Sir, Mrs. Swan, we have something we need to tell you." Jake went on to explain everything. About Tanya and Marcus and everything they did to Bella, how I beat the shit out of him and even telling them that we threw them out. "So you see, we wanted to come here in person and explain the circumstances to you directly. I hope you don't blame Edward for any of this, because it simply wasn't his fault. It all just came about not long ago back at his home."

"Bella, are you okay?" Her dad asked her, she only nodded her head yes.

I then spoke up, "Sir you have no idea how deeply sorry I am this happened. I feel responsible that he did this to her. Well, Tanya and Marcus both. Rest assured that neither will be welcome in my home, or in the band ever again for the matter."

Charlie turned to Renee, "You see, I told you this was all a mistake! I should have never allowed her to meet this, this man!" he growled then looked at me.

I tried to speak again, "Sir, I-" He cut me off shouting at me.

"You're damn right you're responsible for this! How could you be so fucking blind! I knew it was a mistake to allow my sixteen year old daughter to be around you! Get out of my house!"

I knew he would be angry and he had every right to be, I mean, I told him I would take care of her and I didn't! But I couldn't lose her, not like this, so I tried to speak again.

"Sir, please let me explain, I..." He cut me off again.

"Edward, let me make something perfectly clear to you right now. I let you see her against my better judgment. You're a twenty three year old man who could have any woman he wants, and yet you choose to be with my daughter! I allowed you to date her because I knew Jake and his father and trusted their judgment. However; I leave her safety in your hands and she comes back to us shaken up, because someone in your band attacked her! Forgive me if I'm a little pissed off. I'm her father! I'm supposed to protect her from this kind of violence and yet I failed her as a father. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Jake tried to reason with Charlie because clearly I wasn't getting through to him. I wanted to reach out to Bella and console her, but her mother had pulled her daughter into her arms during Charlie's tirade. Maybe he was right. I wasn't good enough for her. After all, all this shit went down right under my nose and I was blind to the fucking lot of it. The guilt I felt in the moment was overwhelming.

Jake replied to Charlie saying, "With all due respect Sir, Edward had nothing to do with what Tanya and Marcus did. He even kicked them out of the house because of what happened. You can't keep him..."

I cut Jake off, "No. Stop Jake he's right. He is! I should have never gotten involved with Bella." Then I looked right at Charlie, "Make no mistake Sir, I do love her, more than I can ever tell you. But I will back off if that's what you want me to do. I will respect your wishes Sir. Can I please have just a moment with her to tell her goodbye... Please sir." I begged him.

My heart was tearing into pieces. But it was the right thing to do. He nodded his consent so I walked over to Bella. Her mom let her go but stayed close by. I sat her down on the couch with me and held her hand while I spoke.

"Bella, make no mistake. I do love you. I love you so damn much baby. But your dad is right. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I failed you so badly baby, but please do me a favor. Please don't do anything crazy or reckless." I said as her tears streamed down over her cheeks. I took my thumb and gently swiped them away.

"But, Edward, I love you. Please don't do this," her voice shaking as she begged me.

God it was fucking shattering me to break her heart. But I had too. My voice also started to shake as I said, "I'm sorry, Bella. It's for the best. You don't belong in my world. I'm just sorry I put you through all this," I kissed her wet cheek before standing. I faced her dad and said, "I won't bother her ever again."

I walked to the front door as Jake looked at me stunned. I looked back at Bella and she'd pulled herself into a tight ball, letting out gut wrenching sobs that nearly crippled me. It took everything in me to walk away. But I did, I had too. I walked out the front door and got into the car slamming the door. The tears then came streaming out of my eyes, I started crying uncontrollably.

Jake came out to the car and slid into the driver side. He saw how broken up I was.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, man. I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say Jake. It's over... Let's go." He started the car up revving the engine and we backed out of their driveway. I don't know why, but I looked up at their front door as we started to leave. I saw my love standing in the doorway breaking down and mouthing words I couldn't hear. I saw her mom embrace her and pull her back inside the house before closing the door. That's when it fully hit me. I completely lost it, broken and wailing like a new born baby while Jake continued to drive me back home.

A/N: I told you all it was a tissue moment. Please don't hate me as it isn't over yet.


	16. Depression

TM: My life with Edward Cullen

Ch 15 Depression?

I don't own anything Twilight, just this plot.

Edited by Euphoria

Edward:

It had been a month since I broke it off with Bella. Never in my life had I been so in love with anyone before. I couldn't even function anymore. All I did was drink. It didn't hurt quite so bad when my brain was numb.

I needed a change of scene from the all to familiar walls of my house and looks of pity and concern from my friends and Father while I tried to drown my pain.

I was at one of the local bars by my house.

I was sitting at the bar downing my fifth beer so far today. The bartender Sam, had gotten to know me pretty well since living over here.

"Hey, Edward, maybe you should lay off the beers. I've never seen you like this! What's got you so bummed out man?" he asked.

I looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror. I had a beard growing, I hadn't shaved in weeks. Even my hair looked like shit!

My eye finally met his and I slurred, "H-have you ever been in love before?" I asked knowing I was slurring my words.

"Sure. My wife is at home taking care of our kids. Why do you ask?"

"Well, because the love of my existence and I can't be together anymore. We broke up a month ago and I haven't been the same since." With a sympathetic smile, he nodded in understanding before walking away to serve another customer, or so I thought.

I sat staring into my stein of beer as some chick, who obviously smoked way to many cigarettes and must have bathed in cheap ass perfume came up to me. "Hey honey, aren't you Edward Cullen?" she asked trying to sound all seductive, but came out sounding more like a sixty year old emphysema sufferer. She didn't even come close to my sexy, beautiful Bella.

"Yeah, I am... and?" I asked her back.

"Names..." she got cut off by a familiar voice, "Ma'am back off. He doesn't need a slut like you coming on to him, okay?" I just sat there and laughed.

The lady walked off in a huff and then the familiar voice spoke to me, "Edward, man what is going on with you? You stink like shit dude. You haven't bathed in weeks and smell like a fucking brewery."

I looked up and saw it was Jake. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm drowning my sorrows dude! You were there, you know what went down," I said mockingly.

"Yeah, well, I've seen you look better. Now come on I'm taking you home, you need to get cleaned up dude! Sam, thanks for calling me, we were worried about him when he took off!" Jake shouted as he helped me up and out to the car.

After we got back to the house, he walked me upstairs with Em trailing closely behind us. They threw me in the shower with my clothes still on cranking on the cold tap full pelt. Once the cold water hit me, I started trying to get out, however Jake and Em were holding me in there.

"Hey! Let me the fuck out guys! This water is fucking freezing!" I yelled at both of them.

They just laughed before Em said, "It's for your own damn good Edward!"

The freezing cold water started to sober me up pretty damn fast and after a couple of minutes I started taking my wet clothes off. I turned the faucet to warm and took a much needed shower. The guys left me as I sat underneath the water for a while and let myself soak. Memories of Bella came flooding back to me. Then I remembered that fateful night I walked out on her in her parents home. It still hurt like it happened only yesterday. I realized I was unconsciously rubbing my chest where the constant ache was.

Once the hot water ran out, I got out and toweled off. I walked over to the vanity taking a look at myself in the mirror. I looked like crap, barely recognizing the reflection looking back at me. I went ahead and shaved. I had a pretty thick beard and shaving it off hurt. After what felt like hours later, I finally got all the hair of my face. Once I got dressed I made my way back down stairs. My head was killing me.

I saw both Em and Jake sitting at the table. I sat down in one of the empty chairs as Jake pushed a cup of coffee and a bottle of Tylenol at me.

"Drink this and take those, it'll help."

I groaned as I took a sip. Fuck! I had a massive headache. I never get hangovers! But then again, I'd never really ever drank as much as I had this past month.

"Wanna talk about it Edward?" Em asked me.

"Why would I want to talk about it man? It hurt enough the first fucking time!"

Jake spoke up then, "Look, Edward, I know things didn't end well with you and Bella but..."

I cut him off, "You think!" I shouted, pushing back from the table and standing up quickly, making the chair fall backward hitting the floor with a thud!

"Edward, calm the hell down, you've got to pull yourself together!" Jake said to me.

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't know I'm a fucking mess? But fuck, this hurts so damn fucking bad! When I'm wasted it numbs the pain in my chest a little and doesn't make the constant flash of memories quite so unbearable. I've never felt this way before about any woman! The one woman I do truly fall in love with, gets attacked by one of my own band members and yet I was too fucking blind to see it! I should have seen it coming!" I shouted to both of them.

"Edward, I understand your in pain. I've seen Bella too and believe me when I say this, you're not the only one suffering here!" Jake yelled at me.

That got my attention really fucking quickly.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" I asked him.

"Let's just say that I ran into Charlie and we talked. We talked for a long time. I think he's having second thoughts about you and Bella."

"Jake, what's going on with Bella?" I was nearly afraid to ask.

"Bella's been out of school. She's been depressed, not talking to anyone and not eating. They were finally able to get her to start eating small amounts a few days ago, but she still looks horrible. I went by their house to check in on her. She looked really thin and pale. Fuck Ed, she looked like the walking dead and her eyes man, her eyes are just vacant like she's not even there. Charlie is thinking about maybe bringing her here to see you." Jake explained.

My heart started thumping ninety miles an hour.

"Are you serious Jake?" I asked trying not to get too excited.

"Yeah that's why I came and got you out of the bar. I told Charlie about your um, your drinking and stuff. He had no idea just how much you two love each other. We decided he was going to bring her here to see you. At this point he'd do almost anything to get his daughter back to normal."

Just then my doorbell rang. I stood from the table and quickly walked across the living room to the front door, my heart racing so fast I thought it would pound right out of my chest. As soon as I pulled open the door I saw Bella and her Father. She looked really pale and way to thin, but still so fucking beautiful.

"Bella..." I whispered.

**Bella:**

It's been a month since Edward had broken up with me. I kept looking at the ring he gave me and I'd just crumble. Why did he break up with me? Why didn't he fight for me... us? My dad was being so unfair!

For the first two weeks I stayed in my room. I didn't come out even when my mom invited my friends over to watch movies.

All I did was sleep. I just didn't want to face the world. My dad came into my room, I heard him ask, "Bells you awake?" I could tell there was concern in his voice as he spoke. So I leaned up onto my elbow and quietly replied, "I'm awake dad."

He sat down on my bed and just looked at me for a moment. He scrubbed his hands over his face as he sat there seeming to collect his thoughts. Then finally he spoke, "Bells, you know I love you right? I love you more than anything in this world. It is my job to protect you. I just feel like I haven't been there for you and managed to fail you."

I looked my dad in the eyes, "I know you love me dad. But I love Edward, so much! Dad, Edward didn't know about Marcus because I kept it all from him. I didn't want to tell him about what was going on because I knew how Edward would react and what would happen. I didn't want to cause any trouble! I thought I could handle what Marcus was doing to me and I honestly never once thought he would take it as far as he did that day. In fact, if it weren't for Mike being at the Steak and Shake that day I went to see my friends, Marcus would have attacked me outside the restrooms. It didn't happen at Edward's home," I explained.

We hadn't spoken since the night Edward left my house. In fact, I hadn't spoken a word to anyone at all for that matter since that night. Edward told my Father he would stay away and so far he's kept to his word.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry Bells, I didn't know, I guess I just assumed that all took place under Edwards roof, under his watch. Look, Jake's here and asked to speak with you if that's okay?" I nodded to my dad as he let Jake in.

When I saw Jake enter my room he shook his head, his expression one of shock. I knew I looked awful, must have been worse than I thought.

He sat down in the chair next to my bed and sat there quietly for a moment. "I feel like its my fault that you're feeling this way Bella. I'm so sorry!" he said solemnly.

"Jake, its not your fault. Don't blame yourself," I said back in a whisper.

"But it is. If it weren't for me introducing you two in the first place, this wouldn't of happened!" He stood up and started to pace the room before continuing, "Edward is beside himself, he hasn't been the same since. He's constantly drinking and not taking care of himself. And here you are not eating, not leaving your room and just sleeping. I did this!"

I could still hear Jake rambling on about how it was his fault, But I couldn't stop going over what he'd just said. I heard him say Edward had been drinking and not himself either. Could he be suffering as much as I am? Snapping out of my thoughts I stopped Jake's apologies by saying, "wait! Did you say Edward's been drinking? How is he Jake? I've tried calling him but he won't answer my calls."

He looked at me and sighed. "He's a complete mess Bella. He's constantly drunk, he hasn't made it to a single rehearsal, we had to cancel a couple of gigs. Em and his dad have been watching him. We won't let him hurt himself, but yes, he's miserable and hurting badly too.

Look Bella, I think if you pull yourself together and show your parents your mature enough to handle being with Edward, maybe I could help. Start eating and going back to school. I'll talk to Charlie and maybe, just maybe we can get you two back together. Will you try?" he all but pleaded with me.

"Are you kidding? I would do anything to be with Edward again. Thank you!" I said almost excitedly.

Jake left my room and I finally pulled myself out of bed. I went into the kitchen and my parents both stared at me. I sat down and ate some dinner with them quietly.

The next day I started going back to school again. Every day was a struggle, but I would force myself to keep going every day over the next two weeks. I was determined to show my parents that I'm mature and responsible enough to be in a relationship with Edward.

Finally one afternoon returning home from school, I made my way up to my room. I came through my door and saw dad sitting on the bed. He looked up at me and spoke, "Bells, I want to talk to you. You've been doing so good eating again and going to school every day. You've shown so much maturity in the past two weeks, even though we can can still see how much your hurting. You've proven your not a little girl anymore and that you've become a responsible young woman. I know you've already told me, but I need to be certain. Are you completely sure that your in love with Edward?"

I just stood there staring at him for a moment. My heart was beating so fast and my breathing had become labored just thinking about Edward. "Yes dad," I exclaimed. I love him so much, I've fallen completely in love with him.

The next thing he said completely blew me away, "Okay. Well I'll take you over to see him. But I want to supervise your visits for a couple of weeks. I want to see for myself how you two act together. So, are you ready to go see him now?" he asked.

I was rapidly nodding my head yes. Heading downstairs and grabbing our coats, we walked out the door together and got into the car. We drove the hour long drive to where Edward lived. We finally pulled up outside his house. We made our way up the sidewalk, passing through the gate and up to the front door. Dad stood beside me as I rang the door bell. I took a deep breath when I heard the knob turn. Finally the door was open and I saw Edward's green eyes locked straight into mine. He looked so handsome standing there. God, I'd missed him so much!

We stood there frozen staring at each other for a moment, the he whispered, "Bella!"

I threw myself straight into his strong arms, instantly being wrapped up in his embrace. We clung to each other so tightly in the open doorway.

**A/N: See, they didn't stay away from each other too long!Thank you to Euphoria for cleaning up my mess! So, now that they are together again just what will happen?**


	17. make up

TM: My life with Edward Cullen

Ch 16: The make up

I don't own anything twilight, just this plot. Please read my AN at the bottom.

Beta and edited by Euphoria 9(Kim on FB)

Edward:

After I opened the front door and saw my Bella standing there with her dad, all I could do was grab her and hold her to me tightly in my arms.

"Bella... is it really you?" I asked as I pulled back from her, my eyes taking her in and making sure she was really there.

"Yes, its me!" she said as I pulled her back into my arms again. I let go realizing I hadn't said a word to Charlie yet.

"Hello sir, good to see you again!" I said as I shook his hand. "Come on in, please."

After I ushered them into the small living area I sat down on the couch sitting beside Bella. Charlie took the chair across from us.

"Edward, I have an apology to make to you. Bella informed me that she was attacked at a restaurant where she was out with her friends. I thought it was here at your house that it happened. I jumped to the wrong conclusions about you. Jake also came to see Bella and I and he also explained everything that went on. I've talked it over with Bella's mom and we've both agreed that you two can start dating each other again, but there are some conditions to be met," he explained.

Reaching over to take Bella's hand, holding it firmly in mine. I looked to Charlie and asked, "What are the conditions? I will do anything!" Turning my head back and meeting Bella's eyes as we both held each others gaze for a moment.

"Well there is only one for now. Your visits with Bella will be supervised for now. I will allow you to come over after she is home from school and you will get two hours to visit with her. Then on the weekends she can be at your home and be supervised by your father. I've already spoken with Carlisle and he's agreed."

"Wow! Thank you Charlie! I'll do this for however long you see fit,"

"Okay, then its settled." Charlie said.

My dad walked into the room as Charlie greeted him.

"Hello, Carlisle, and thanks for asking us to come by today," Charlie said.

"You're very welcome, anytime Charlie. Hello, Bella how are you?"

"I'm good now that I'm with Edward," she stated simply looking directly at me.

Both Charlie and my dad left the room and went off into the kitchen, leaving Bella and I alone in the living room. I knew we couldn't do much with her dad in the next room. "Hey my baby, I've missed you so fucking much!" I said keeping my voice low.

Looking into my eyes she replied, "I missed you too, so, so much, Edward!"

" I'm so glad you're here honey. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was so lost without you."

Placing her finger tips on my mouth, "Shh, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm here now," she whispered to me.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." I said, leaning in towards her. I heard her breath hitch as I came closer to her face. Her lashes closed slowly and just as I was about to press my lips to hers she whispered, "I love you too, Edward."

My tongue came out at first tasting her bottom lip, then our lips met in a slow sensual kiss. FUCK! It wasn't nearly enough. I grabbed her face between my hands and devoured her like a man possessed, slipping my tongue into her mouth and tangling with hers in a passionate frenzy, both of us moaning at the same time. Jesus this woman always gets to me. We were so into the kiss that we didn't hear anyone approaching. I heard a forced cough to get our attention.

"Ahem!" Charlie stood before us as Bella and I pulled back but remaining close. SHIT! He caught us. I cleared my throat to say something.

"Sorry. I- um, we're..." my voice trailed off as he spoke, "Edward you're fine. I understand its been a month since you've both seen each other and I know you two have at least have made out. I'm not that stupid you know," he said in that fatherly tone.

"Sorry, sir, I mean, Charlie, I hope I didn't offend you," I said apologetically.

Charlie sat down on the chair in front of us again, "Look, Edward, I know you're experienced and all, but please try to um... slow it down with Bella. If you know what I mean," he said as gently as possible.

Bella chimed in at that point, "Dad! Please! Edward respects me, he, we haven't done, um, we haven't had sex or anything so don't worry. We've only made out and um..." her voice trailed off as her father and I began to chuckle. Bella was blushing almost turning beet red!

"Bella," I said. "I think all you're dad's trying to say is please don't have sex yet. I think he's aware that we've done other things besides that," my voice trying to be lighthearted.

"Yes, I'm sure of that. Anyway, Edward I hate to do this but Bella and I need to be leaving now. Today is Thursday, so tomorrow you can come to the house and spend time with her after she gets home from school and then of course she will be here again on Saturday." Bella and I stood from the couch. I walked them over to the front door. Charlie went to get into the car leaving us to have a few moments.

Her head was bent down facing the ground so I used my finger and lilted her face up to look at me. " So, till tomorrow then. Have sweet wet dreams of me baby," I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips however she surprised by thrusting her tongue in my mouth and deepening the kiss and making me groan. I pulled her closer to me and pulled away from the kiss, "damn woman, you're making me so fucking hard here!"

She opened her lashes and looked into my eyes and said, "Sorry?"

I chuckled, "No you're not!"

She then whispered into my ear, "No, you're right I'm not!" then she gave me a quick peck on the lips and a pinch to my ass before turning and walking out the door. I was left standing there speechless with my jaw slack as she looked back at me over her shoulder and smiled at me.

Damn woman! She knew exactly what she was doing! I chuckled to myself as I waved goodbye to her as they drove off.

Time for yet another fucking shower with Rosy palm.

**A/N: Hey folks I so apologize. This chapter here seemed to had gotten lost in the shuffle. That's why the story seemed out of sync. But its back I order, hope u all enjoyed!**


	18. head of security?

**TM: My Life with Edward Cullen**

**Ch 17: Head of Security?**

**I don't own anything Twilight, just this plot.**

**Beta and edited by Euphoria(Kim on FB)**

**Bella:**

The three months following Edward and I getting back together went pretty good. He would visit me during the week and I would get to visit his home on the weekends. We would go to the movies or he'd take me out to eat at restaurants. We used that time to get to know each other better also. It was nice to be able to enjoy each other like a normal couple.

Christmas break was coming up and Edward had announced he was going home back to the States for it. He said he needed to spend some time back home. He asked my Parents if I could go and to be there with him to visit his mothers grave. Dad said no at first but with my mom's prodding he relented.

Edward had concerts he performed and I would always sit back stage as he sang his heart out to the audience. After the concert would end he would come get me and we would slip back into the dressing for some heavy make-out sessions. After the most recent concert he had me on the couch and had taken off my shirt.

"Fuck! Bella I want you so bad!" he said growling into my ear.

I nipped at his ear and then his neck while trailing kisses along his neck. I was so into our make-out and I wanted more! "Edward make love to me please?" I begged him.

He pulled away from my face to look at me, "Bella you know we can't go all the way just yet. You're still a minor. But that doesn't mean there aren't other things I can do to make you feel good. In fact there is something I desperately want to do right now!" He went take take off my pants taking my thong down with them. He threw my pants down to the floor as he scooted himself down in between my legs. So turned on and desperate for friction. I started to close my thighs as he went down.

"Bella, baby, you have to open up for what I want to do," he said coaxing me with his voice.

Oh my god, he wanted to eat me out! He'd never done that before. We had gone as far as him finger fucking me, but that's all! My head was buzzing from just thinking about it. I opened my legs wide and his tongue slid in between my parted thighs. I felt the warmth of his tongue licking up the juices that were flowing out from me.

"Oh my god Edward! That feels so good!" I barely whispered.

He chuckled as he left open mouth kisses on my thighs. "And I haven't even got to the part I wanted yet! Patience my baby, patience."

My body was aching for his touch. No, my pussy was aching for his touch! The things this man does to me! To my body in particular!

Finally his tongue swept over my outer lips. I heard him moan from tasting me."Bella your simply delicious! I can't get enough!" he growled.

Then his tongue dove in deeper. My hands clenched at the sofa! I felt his tongue flick my clit and my body convulsed.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I screamed out in between moans.

Edward:

I was making out with my girl after one of my concerts. We had gotten back together three months ago and things have progressed between us since then. We were in my dressing making-out and I was desperate for her. We hadn't gone that far yet with our physical relationship and I decided it was time to progress things along a little. We couldn't have actual sex yet, but that didn't mean we couldn't start heading in that direction. She was so horny and fuck if I wasn't as well. I wanted, no needed to taste her. Fuck me, did she ever taste fucking good! First I swiped my tongue over her thighs leaving wet kisses trailing to her wet core. I couldn't wait thrusting my tongue in and out of her, every so often moving up to focus on her clit. Her body convulsed and writhed around lost in her pleasure. My baby girl had quite the dirty little mouth on her too which really turned me hell on.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" she screamed out in between her moans.

"Oh such language from my little girl! Do you want more Bella?" I questioned her.

Her body did the talking for her as her hips bucked into my face. I trust my tongue back inside of her again, rubbing her clit with my thumb. She was so close to her release thrashing around beneath me. I needed her to cum for me, we were both desperate for it. I moved to sucking, nipping and flicking her clit with my tongue and thrusting two fingers deep inside pumping in and out. Finding her G-spot, I focused my fingers there massaging it between trusts. Before I knew it she was coming hard and fast! Her juices came out in a spurt and I drank her down greedily not wasting a drop.

She was fucking glorious when she came. The way her body arched up, head thrown back. Chanting my name like a prayer. I'd never seen anything so beautiful.

"Oh my god! Edward that was fucking awesome,"she panted out as I moved back up her body. I kissed her hungrily so she could taste herself on me. Slipping my tongue into her mouth. She closed her mouth around it sucking it in and out between her lips moaning.

I tore my mouth away from her, "fuck, Bella you're driving me fucking crazy!" My hands grabbed her wrists and I pulled them up above her head. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip before plunging my tongue back into her mouth. We fought for dominance. She growled at me saying, "Edward, please?"

I pulled away from her mouth and asked, "Please what, Bella?" before lowering my head down and nipped at her collar bone and throat.

"Say something to me please, talk dirty to me," she plead to me. I stopped what I was doing, my tongue had been on her neck licking her skin.

"You really want me to talk dirty to you baby?"

"Does my talking dirty little things to you turn you on my naughty little girl?" I asked her again meeting her hooded eyes with mine. She nodded breathing out a Yes.

"Okay, my Bella. You asked for it!" I kissed her long and hard. Then I pulled away from her mouth just slightly, my lips barely grazing hers when I moaned out, "Oh Bella, the things I want to do you. I could be arrested just thinking about them. I want to pin your tight little body up against the fucking wall over there. Wrapping your legs around my waist, my rock hard cock would pummel into that tight wet pussy of yours. I'd thrust into you so hard you'd think you were splitting in two!"

The more I spoke the harder her breathing would get. By the time I finished my sentence, she managed to flip us around with her lying on top of me.

"Oh, Edward! That's such a turn on!"she said kissing me.

"You really like that baby, don't you?" I asked.

"M'mm yes!" she moaned.

Fuck, my cock was about to bust out of the jeans I was wearing.

Bella reached her hand down between us and began unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down on my jeans. Scooting her body down mine as she did. I lifted my hips so she could slide them down. She pulled my boxers down and took a hold my cock. She wrapped her lips over the head of my throbbing cock, gently sucking and swiping her tongue over it. Just the warm touch of her tongue almost sent me over the edge. "FUCK! Bella, please harder, faster...more!"

My body arched and I bucked my hips into her face as she worked her mouth up and down on my shaft, the head of my cock hitting her throat. I watched entranced as her mouth took my whole cock in and out. Her teeth barely scraped over the shaft while her warm tongue swiped the tip of the head. Plunging me down her throat one last time and swallowing around me I was done for. I came hard seeing stars and bright lights behind my eyelids as she swallowed every drop I gave her. I shouted out her name as I came.

We laid there for a while wrapped around each other catching our breath. Finally breaking our perfect moment of bliss I said to her, "I think we'd better get dressed. My girl is about to turn into a pumpkin."

We both redressed and got presentable. I knew the next act would be coming in soon, so I gathered my things and opened the door for us to leave. I had my arm draped over Bella's shoulders as we exited the dressing room. As we passed by a few people in the hall, I saw some of the other band members setting up for their gig. Once we got to the stage I led us both to the guy in charge of booking the concerts.

"Hey, Edward. Great show tonight! Here's the money I owe ya," Aro said to me. He looked at Bella standing beside me.

"Is this your girl, Edward?" he asked.

"Yeah, Aro, this is my girlfriend Isabella. Bella meet Aro, he's the one who books the concerts here." I said in introduction.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Isabella, You're much more prettier in person though, his picture of you didn't do you justice." he said in his friendly but overly flirty voice.

"Watch it Aro or I'll tell your wife!" I laughed jokingly.

"It's nice to meet you to as well," Bella said to him shyly.

That's my girl, always shy meeting new people I thought looking down at her.

Looking back up I saw Marcus walking up to Aro. He wore a smug smile as he approached us. "Hey, Aro they're just about set up.

Edward?" he said as his reverted his eyes to looking at Bella. I didn't like the way he was giving her a long heated gaze. Bella hugged herself closer to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled at him wanting to beat the filthy look straight of his face.

Aro chimed in to explain, "Oh, I forgot to tell you Edward. I just hired Marcus here. He knows the head of our security. So you'll be seeing a lot of him around here. Marcus told me he quit your band and needed some work.

"Well I better get going, See ya around Edward. Bella, it was a pleasure meeting you," Aro said shaking her hand before kissing the back of it. Bella replied likewise to him before he departed.

I was fucking livid that Marcus was here and working security.

"Well, Bella, looks like I may see more of you after all!" he said smirking to her and licking his lips.

Grabbing his shirt by the collar I slammed him up against the wall. Through gritted teeth I seethed, "Stay the fuck away from her! Do you hear me? Don't even look at her you sick fuck! Or my threat of a body bag won't be such a threat anymore!"

Em and Jake came rushing up behind me as I had Marcus pinned against the wall. I glared at him as he stared right into my eyes. He knew I meant business.

"Edward, it's okay. We will watch out for Bella. Don't worry, we will all keep her safe," Jake said trying to calm me down.

I slowly backed away from Marcus giving him a final shove I said. " If you as much as breath the wrong way at her, you are a dead man. Got it fucker?"

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist pulling her securely to me as we walked passed him.

The nerve of that fucking piece of shit. Still thinking he had a shot at Bella. Over my dead fucking body!


	19. Christmas break part one

TM: My life with Edward Cullen

Ch 18 Christmas Break part one

Edited by Euphoria9

Bella's POV:

I couldn't believe I was off for two weeks of Christmas vacation. My parents were allowing me to spend Christmas with Edward. He was going back home to Seattle, Washington and I was excited to finally see his home. He missed being home so much. I knew he was missing his mom right about now. He and I had talked about how close he was to his Mother before she passed. She had died so young too.

Edward and I flew together into Seattle. It would be strange to be in Washington after all this time. My parents and siblings were flying in Christmas Eve and we would all spend Christmas Day together. Then after dinner, mom and dad wanted to take my brother and sister somewhere special to visit.

After we got off the plane and made our exit from the airport we had a limo waiting for us. We both climbed in and set off for the drive to Edwards home. Edward had his arm over my shoulders as we drove through the downtown streets of Seattle. The clear lights sparkled interlaced throughout all the tree's and bushes as we passed them. There was garland wrapped around the city lights along with some pretty wreaths. It looked so magical.

Edward looked at me as I sat captivated taking in the scenery.

He leaned into me further and whispered into my ear, "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful!"

With a wistful sigh I replied back, "Yes it is beautiful. I've never seen downtown Seattle at Christmas time before."

He moaned into my ear as he replied, "I was talking about you, woman. Your face glows as we drive through the city. Only fifteen more minutes and we will be home baby."

True to his word we pulled up to a magnificent home. Wow! It was so gorgeous it took my breath away. The driveway was almost like a circle as we drove up toward the front door. The lawn was manicured and the porch had white light pillars. It was also decorated with lots of festive Christmas décor. We pulled to a stop in front of the main entry. Taking my hand in his, Edward helped me out of the limo and guided us to the very grand front door.

As we walked in his maid was there waiting just inside the door to greet us.

"Hello Mr. Cullen its nice to have you home again," she smiled to him as we both walked in.

"Thanks, Heidi. The places looks great. Thanks for keeping it up for me while I was gone. This is my girlfriend Isabella Swan," he introduced me.

She held out her hand to me and shook my hand. "Well, your even more beautiful in person. Edward sent me pictures of you and you my dear are gorgeous!" she smiled at me as I blushed.

The front entrance was stunning as well! I couldn't get over it. It was decorated in a unique mix of very modern and very old fashioned, yet the two blended together seamlessly. It was very beautiful.

As I looked around Edward followed behind me. "Is it everything you'd thought it would be?"

"It's even better, Edward. Very pretty."

"My mom decorated it. She was an interior decorator. She and my dad basically lived down stairs and I lived up stairs. I wanted my family close so I had them move in with me when I bought it. Then mom got sick and..." his voice trailed off.

"Edward, tell me about her. Tell me about your mom." I said to as I put my arms round his neck and hugged him.

"Maybe later, okay? Let's get settled in sweetheart. I'll show you up to our room."

"We're staying in the same room?" I asked a little shocked.

"Well, we are until your parents arrive on Christmas Eve. I will be a good boy when they arrive but until then you will stay in my room."

"Edward, you naughty boy you!" I exclaimed with a coy shock.

"Hmm, you know you like that naughty boy when he comes out to play. Don't ya Bella?" he asked in a husky voice as he trailed kisses along my neck and collarbone. I always lose my concentration when he's like that.

"Oh! Edward, I like …..umm..." I felt him smile against my skin.

"What was that honey?" he asked with a slight moan in his voice. His lips still on my neck as he sucked hard leaving his mark on me.

"You...know... I c-can't concentrate when …...you do that," my voice said barely above a whisper.

"Hmm, then I'm doing my job very well then." he lifted me up in his arms and carried me upstairs while hungrily kissing my lips.

He carried me through the long hallway to his bedroom. His lips still on mine as we fell backwards onto the bed, arms and legs tangling up around each other. Edward moaned while we kissed making me breathless, I had to pull back catching my breath.

His lips trailed down to my throat while he licked. "Damn woman, I want you so much!" he growled while he tried to slip the dress off having no luck as I was laying on the zipper. I giggled, as he reached back to pull it down. He pulled back from me and asked, "Are you giggling at me because I can't get this fucking dress off you?"

"Yes, maybe I am. Serves you right for laying me down first." I said still laughing.

"Oh really. Well I know exactly how to deal with that baby girl," he said his voice becoming rough.

"Oh and hows that?" I asked coyly.

Just then I started hearing the ripping of material. Before I knew what was happening, I was left laying in a pool of fabric, that moments before had been my dress. All that was left covering me was my pale blue colored panties and bra. I couldn't believe it. He actually ripped the dress off me. He looked down at me with his hooded lusty eyes.

"Now, baby, what do you say to that?" as he took my lips with his roughly again.

"Edward!" I gasped.

He took my hands and held them above my head with his. He nipped at my neck and said, "That will teach my little girl just how much I want her. From now on baby, you will wear clothing that is easy access for me, you got that?" he growled. Damn he was so freaking sexy when he was being all bossy and demanding!

Edward's POV

After we arrived at my home and Bella had met my housekeeper Heidi, we went upstairs making out heavily on the way until we reached the bed. I was laying on top of her after having just tearing her dress off. She obviously didn't expect I was going to do that. But I was desperate to get to her body and that damn dress had to go. I think I just showed her nothing would keep me from my goal.

I looked down at her with lust filled eyes and said, "That will teach my little girl just how much I want her. From now on baby, you will wear clothing that is easy access for me, you got that?" I growled to her and then took her mouth roughly with mine kissing the hell out of her.

I pulled back so she could breath and took in her body laying out bellow me. I must say she looked fucking delicious in her tiny lacy pale blue bra and panties.

"Wow! Edward. You've never... um..." her voice trailed off as she looked into my eyes.

"I've never what baby? Been so forceful like this before. I'm not going to apologize for it Bella. My dad was very dominant like this with my mom and I learned that behavior from him. He was never cruel or abusive with her, he never once lay a hand on her out of anger. But he liked to have control over their relationship and I want to have the same thing with you. I want to talk to you more fully about this while we are here. My parents had what I guess you could call a unique type of relationship. Don't get me wrong they weren't into the really rough stuff but my dad was... well... sort of the demanding one. He allowed my mom to work from home, to do the things she wanted to do, that sort of thing. But he'd never let her make decision totally on her own. All decisions had to be discussed with him beforehand. So my girl, you will agree to follow my lead." I finished off by kissing her hard and then got up from the bed, watching her as she slowly nodded her head.

"It's time for lunch baby. You need to get dressed. The closet is over there." I said to her pointing to it.

Her gaze met mine as she said, "Um... Edward my clothes are still packed in my luggage downstairs."

" There is a wardrobe full of new clothing for you to wear. You will wear the clothes I have chosen for you until your parents arrive, but until then wear what's in the closet. Understood?" I asked her. She nodded her head in agreement. "Good. I will see you downstairs baby girl. Don't be long." I left her alone to find something to wear. It was a huge walk in wardrobe. I had my personal shopper purchase some clothes that I wanted her to wear.

Heidi had lunch waiting at the table for me. My dad was out dealing with business, he said he'd join us for dinner. I sat down at the table while Heidi set mine and Bella's plates down. She'd made us roasted chicken, with potatoes and asparagus.

Just as soon as Heidi had set Bella's plate down, Bella walked in. She gently coughed to get my attention and my jaw hit the floor as I sat there and gawked at her. I felt my dick grow instantly hard again looking at her.

"So, Edward do you approve?" she asked turning herself around showing me the fantastic view the dress did for her body. FUCK! The dress was pink and silver. It hugged her curves in all the right fucking places. Forget lunch! I stood up and walked to her. "Now that's what I'm talking about." I palmed her face in my hands as I kissed her softly and slowly. After a few moments I heard a cough from behind us.

"Mr. Cullen your foods getting cold Sir." said Heidi. I released Bella and we sat down to eat together.

As we ate I told her about my parents and their relationship. How dad was eight years mom's senior. That she was seventeen when they met and a senior in High School. How they actually met at a benefit gala her parents had held. That they married when mom turned eighteen. How mom took College by correspondence courses to be an Interior Decorator while she stayed at home taking care of me, dad and the house. I described to her that my mom may have seemed to some as almost like a Stepford wife. I explained how much my dad loved and worshiped her and always showed it and how she in turn thought dad had hung the moon for her. That although even back when they got married, that type of relationship was considered "old fashioned" and even more so now. It worked well for them and that is was something I desperately wanted in my own relationship. After we were finished our meal, I took her for a tour around the house showing her each of the rooms such as the formal lounge, rec-room, sound studio, kitchen and all the guest bedrooms. They would be used for the band members as it was more comfortable for them than staying at a hotel.

We finished the tour back at my room. Bella seemed tense and a bit stressed after the long flight so I had her to take a long bubble bath. I also gave her some of my muscle relaxers to be able to relax her further. As I waited for her on the bed watching the television, I must have I fallen asleep.

**Bella:**

I was enjoying my bubble bath and felt my body start to relax. After soaking for a while I started to feel really tired and my eyelids were becoming heavy. I decided I better get out of the tub and get into bed. However; when I stood up I felt really groggy and my limbs felt like they were lead weights.

"Edward!" I called out, but heard nothing. I was able to get myself out and put a terry cloth robe on. My head started spinning badly so I called out again while trying to regain my balance. "Edward, I need your help, please..."

I managed to shuffle myself along pressing up against the walls and make it to the doorway from the bathroom leading into the bedroom. I saw Edward passed out on the bed. My head kept spinning and my vision was blurred, I saw two of Edward. Sliding myself down the wall to the ground, on hands and knee's I slowly crawled my way over to the bed. I somehow managed to pull myself up onto the bed and slid myself to Edward, collapsing down across him. Everything went black.

**Edward:**

I awoke to my alarm going off. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button and looked over at it. It was seven PM. Wow! We really slept a long time. Bella was laying on my chest. She looked so cute with her hair pulled up, some loose pieces of hair had fallen out of her bun while she slept. Kissing her temple I slid out from beneath her, getting out of bed to go take a shower.

Once I cleaned up and shaved, I went to the closet to get dressed. I saw Bella was still in the same spot I'd left her. Damn, she must have been wiped out. I know I'd given her the muscle relaxer's to help her but man, I had no idea she would be asleep this long.

"Bella, baby time to get up. We need to go eat dinner, we've slept the whole day away!" I said in a loud voice hoping to wake her, but she didn't budge. I decided to kiss her cheek, then I trailed kisses up to her ear, that usually gets her attention. Then I turned her face towards mine and I kissed her lips...nothing!

"Bella, honey, you need to wake up, its time to go eat dinner." I said getting more alarmed because she still wasn't moving. I gently started to tap her face trying to stir her and still nothing. Grabbing her shoulders, I started to shake her calling her name...still nothing!

Flying off the bed I ran over to the intercom on the wall in my room. Holding down the button I screamed into it.

"Heidi, get my dad up here now!"

I ran back to the bed and kept trying to wake her up. I was scared out of my fucking mind. "Why the fuck isn't she waking up?"

A/N: So what's up with Bella?


	20. Chapter 19:Christmas break part two

**TM: My life with Edward Cullen**

**Ch 19: Christmas break part two**

**I don't own anything Twilight, just this plot**

**Pre Read by Minera77**

**Beta and edited by Euphoria(Kim on FB)**

**Edward:**

After Bella had taken the two muscle relaxers, I suggested to her to take a bubble bath. I had fallen asleep before she came to bed. When I woke up and took my shower to get ready for dinner, I noticed she was still sleeping. I tired to wake her but she wouldn't budge. I called to get my dad through the speaker before I had quickly carried her to the den. We were trying everything to wake her up. She had been passed out since we took our nap after lunch yesterday.

"Edward, what did you give her?" Heidi my housekeeper asked. She was like a mom to me since my own mother passed away. I know she was worried about Bella, as was my dad.

"I gave her some muscle relaxers, two, 250mg, they shouldn't have hurt her," I said still trying to wake Bella.

"Bella, honey, please wake up."

I saw her finally stirring. "Edward, you had no right giving her medication of any kind. You two have been by yourselves, no one would have bothered the two of you." Heidi's raised voice caused Bella to stir more.

My dad chimed in then, "Look Heidi, you and I both know my son, he would never give her anything to intentionally harm her."

"Bella, sweetie, can you hear me?" her eyes blinked open and she dazedly met my gaze.

"W-what am I doing here?" she asked looking around trying to clear her throat.

I sighed with relief, "You had us all scared baby, you have been passed out for hours!"

Bella looked at me confused then asked, "What's today?"

"It's um... morning. You slept through the whole day and night, Bella. You had us scared to death. I kept trying to wake you and you never responded," I said while holding her.

"You mean I've lost a day!"she exclaimed as I pulled her body closer to me.

"No, no, no, baby. We have plenty of time. Trust me. I'll make it up to you, I promise," whispering in her ear.

While dad and Heidi left the room I held Bella in my arms. I had no idea those pills would affect her that way. I should have known better though. She isn't used to them like I am. I don't take them religiously, I just use them when I really need to relax.

"Edward, what was that you gave me yesterday?" she asked while pulling away from me slightly.

"They were muscle relaxers sweetheart. I take them sometimes after I get home from a concert tour. I just figured with the long flight and stuff, we needed them to help us relax. I had no idea it would effect you like that. I'm so sorry, love," I said with concern.

"Oh, I see. Well, I think its safe to say it works, maybe a little too much. Maybe you shouldn't take them either, Edward. I mean... you can go to sleep naturally right?" she asked me, looking at me with concern on her face.

"Bella, I don't take them all the time. Just when I'm home okay. Besides they're safe and my doctor prescribed them to me. It's no big deal." I said wanting to get off the subject.

"But, Edward, I really..."

"Bella!" I shouted to her, however; I hadn't mean't to. "Bella, I'm sorry I yelled. But I'm careful with them, you don't have to worry about me. Look, we only have two days until Christmas and we need to go shopping. Why don't you go get dressed, we'll eat breakfast and head out." I kissed her on the temple and she nodded leaving the room.

**Bella:**

I woke up from my sleep coma or what ever it was. Those pills Edward gave me were powerful to put me to sleep for a whole day. I headed upstairs, took a quick shower and got dressed. This time I chose a blue low cut blouse with some skinny jeans from the closet. After I dressed and put my hair into a messy bun. I went over to the night stand that held a glass of water and two bottles of pills. One I recognized as the muscle relaxer and the other I didn't. It read the label on the bottle, "Provigil."

I stared at the bottle for a while until I heard Edward's voice call from the hallway, "Bella!" I put the bottle down and shouted back, "Coming!" I grabbed my purse and walked out of the bedroom door.

He was standing by the staircase waiting, "What took you so long, baby?" he questioned.

"Nothing. I was just putting my hair up when you called for me," I said looking him in the eyes. His arm encircled my waist, "You do look rather scrumptious. But we have some shopping to do. So, lets go baby," he kissed me quickly on the lips before leading us to the kitchen.

After a quick breakfast prepared by Heidi, we headed out to the front door. I saw a car, it wasn't a limo but he had a driver. I looked at him and he gestured to the car, "Don't worry Bella. This is Demitri, he's my driver here at home." We stepped inside the car and Demitri, after closing our door got into the driver seat. He took off out of the driveway and headed toward the main highway.

We spent hours out in the mall . I picked up things for my mom, dad, sister and brother. I got something for Edward and Carlisle too. I just hoped that Edward would like what I got him. We went to eat at Chili's. Once we were seated some waitress named Nicole started walking up. She had blonde hair, up swept into a sexy hairdo with curls. She approached us, "Well, hello, Edward. It's nice to see you again," she said in a soft, sultry voice.

He looked up from his menu and smiled. "Hey, Nicole, how are you?" his voice was as friendly as hers. I just sat their watching their exchange.

"I'm good. I've missed seeing you around though. How is your tour going?" she asked him still trying to sound sexy while placing her hand on his shoulder.

Me on the other hand coughed and Edward looked at me. He then smiled and said, "It's going good thanks for asking. This is Bella. Bella this is my favorite waitress and friend, Nicole."

"Now, now, Edward, you know I'm more than just a friend to you, sweetheart," her voice trying to sound even more sexier if that were possible. I kicked Edward in the shin and that got his attention. "Ow, Bella!" he said rubbing his shin underneath the table.

Looking at Nicole I said in a rather harsh tone, "I'm ready to order if you are done flirting with my boyfriend." her face then fell from a smile to a frown. That's right bitch, back off! Edward on the other hand just chuckled.

"Oh, girlfriend, really? Edward, are you holding out on me here?" she asked. He started to say something but I beat him to the punch. "Yeah, his girlfriend, who's ready to order." I ordered a Swiss burger with fries and Edward ordered a Rib eye steak with a baked potato. For drinks I ordered a water while he got a beer.

She walked off to put our order in and I stared at him. "What? What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"Are you serious, Edward. She was flat out flirting with you and you were eating the whole thing up. Is she an ex-girlfriend or something. I thought Tanya was your only ex?" I asked him as he met my frosty gaze.

**Edward:**

FUCK! She was jealous and pissed. Nicole was just a friend. Although she wanted to be more, but I never did. However; it never stopped her from flirting with me. Bella however; was just …. a fucking firecracker. I chuckled again because it was kinda funny.

"And what are you laughing at Edward? Is she one of your exes or not?" she demanded. I will admit, it turned me on seeing her like this. "Bella she's just a friend and nothing more. Although she would have rather had more. Does that answer your question?" I said to her with a poke to her ribs trying to lighten things up.

"Hmm, I see. Well, then you better put that woman back in her cage. God, even her freaking nails were fake!" Bella said as she pouted. Damn, she sure is cute when she's jealous.

I put my hand on her abdomen and rubbed. I leaned in closer to her and asked, "Oh really? So what else do you think is fake on her?"

Bella turned her face towards mine and she said with an angry hiss, "Let's just say that I know that fucking peroxide on her head is fake, her boobs are fake, the Botox lips are fake. There's more, shall I go on?"

I leaned more into Bella and asked, "Did you just say the word fuck? Jesus, for someone who doesn't swear, you sure are saying a lot of cuss words lately for a little girl. But then you're a naughty girl aren't ya, sweetheart?" I asked my tongue coming out and tasting her bottom lip. Then I slid my tongue in her mouth as we got more into the kiss.

We broke apart when Nicole came back sitting our drinks down. Even though she'd caught Bella and I kissing she threw in a wink before leaving again. Bella stiffened next to me. I swear, my girl is going to have to realize that women will flirt with me. It comes with the territory. I nursed my beer and Bella took a sip of her water. I looked up at the TV, noticing that I was on the news. They were talking about me going home for the holidays. They announced I was no longer in Germany, and they showed a bunch of females fans crying outside the gate of my house in Germany. I shook my head in disbelief. Finally, our food arrived.


	21. Chapter 20: Band Celebrating Christmas

**TM:MLWEC**

**Ch 20: Band celebrating Christmas**

**Pre-read by Minerva77**

**Beta and edited by Euphoria9 (Kim on FB)**

**I don't own anything Twilight. Just this story.**

**Edward:**

Taking our coats off and hanging them on the coat rack, I knew some of the band members would be arriving soon, I had arranged for Heidi to lay out different trays off meat's, cheese's and fruits.

She was just setting out the last of the food trays when Bella asked, "Are we having company tonight?"

I turned towards her saying, "Yeah the guys from the band are coming over. They'll be bringing their girlfriends and wives. We always celebrate Christmas together a few days before and then we all spend Christmas with our families."

"Oh. I just thought we would be alone tonight that's all," she said in a low voice.

"Baby, we will have plenty of alone time, I promise. I am the head of the band honey and this is what we do. I'm just trying to be a good host. Now why don't you go shower and get ready for their arrival. I'll be up in a minute." I said then kissed her gently on the lips.

As she walked off I went into the kitchen to talk with Heidi.

"Thank you so much for getting everything ready. The food smells great and the trays look awesome," I said kissing her cheek.

"You're quite welcome. Edward. Before I forget, your doctor called and left you a message." I thanked her and went into my office to listen to it. He informed me that my new prescription was filled and would be delivered soon. I opened my desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills I kept there. Then went over to the bar fridge grabbing out a bottled water. Throwing a pill into my mouth washing it down with the water.

Just as I was putting the pills back into the drawer, Bella walked in. She looked great. She was wearing low rise jeans that hugged her body. A pink and purple V neck sweater. Her hair was half pulled back and she had put on some light makeup finished off with just a hint of pink gloss to her lips.

"Hey, baby, you look great!" I said as I walked up to her to give her a quick kiss. Although, she wasn't very reciprocating to the kiss. In fact she turned her face so I would deliberately miss and caught her cheek instead.

"Is there a problem, Bella?" I cocked an eyebrow to her.

"Edward, what was that you were taking just now?"

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"I just saw you taking a pill and you put the pill bottle back into your desk drawer. I want to know what you're taking, Edward?" her voice getting louder.

"It was prescribed to me by my doctor. Nothing that you should concern yourself with." I replied agitated at having to defend myself.

"Edward, please, I'm worried about you. I don't want to see you taking pills that I know nothing about," her voice sounding anxious.

Bella may be me my girlfriend but my doctor and I know what's best for me.

"Bella, honey, seriously don't worry about it. My doctor prescribes these for me to take the edge off. Fronting this band is hard and can get very demanding. I just need something to help with the stress. Don't worry, baby, I'm fine," I said letting go of her waist and walking back to my desk and locking the drawer.

"But...Edward, I've heard about so many singers and celebrities overdosing or dieing from prescription drugs. I don't want to see that happen to you. Please..just..."

"Bella..." my voice becoming firmer, "for the last time I'm fine. Look, I've already had one mother and she's gone. I don't need another. I've told you the doctor prescribes me the pills for stress and that's it. End of discussion. You are my girl, and I expect you to trust me okay? Now, I need to go get ready. Why don't you go join Heidi in the kitchen while I freshen up. We're going to have fun tonight alright?"

"Fine!" she huffed, heading toward the door. I will not have her behaving this way toward me, so I quickly ran to the door slamming it shut before she reached it. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pushing her against the door using my body to pin her. Using my other hand, I planted it above her head.

"Bella," I said in a commanding tone, "Listen, and listen good, sweetheart. What I do with my body is my fucking business. Now, I understand that you're concerned and I love that about you. But, I will not have you telling how I should live my own life. I'm your boyfriend and I do exactly what I want to do. As I said, you will follow my lead. You need to learn to trust me, I won't do anything that will jeopardize my health and especially not yours. After my mom passed, I suffered badly with anxiety and those pills help me. Are we clear on this?"

She nodded, I placed a chaste kiss to her lips, before whispering, "I love you, baby...but please don't ever question what I'm doing." My lips descended to hers again only this time it was deeper as I plunged my tongue into her mouth. We were both moaning, when I broke the kiss saying, "Okay, good then. Go stay with Heidi while I get dressed."

I opened the door as she slipped from out under my hold. I saw her heading to the kitchen as I went upstairs. I quickly showered and dressed. I decided to wear a dark blue shirt leaving the top few buttons undone showing off my chest a little. My hair was in its usual mess. I decided not to shave leaving the slight stubble there. I had on black jeans that showed off my assets.

I heard our guests arriving downstairs. Quickly splashing some cologne on my face before heading downstairs to greet them.

As soon as I heard Jake asking Bella where I was, I called out. "Hey Man, what's up?"

Stepping down off the bottom step, Jake grabbed my hand for our special handshake.

Putting my arm around Bella's waist I said, "Dude, you missed it!"

Alice was right beside Jake as she smiled at me.

"Bella and I went to Chilli's to eat. You know that waitress Nicole?" Jake nodded to me as I continued, "Man she had some work done. I couldn't believe it. Her lips were botoxed and her..."

I was interrupted by Bella hitting me in the ribs with her elbow.

"Seriously, Edward. Do you really have to talk about that?" she questioned me. Alice gave me a warning glare, shaking her head. Okay? I guess not.

"Okay? Maybe later, Jake. It seems my woman here doesn't want to hear about it." I stared at Bella as she walked away from me in a huff. Gees, she sure gets jealous fast. She went up to Seth and greeted him while I greeted everyone else. FUCK! My woman gets really fired up when she's jealous.

I walked over to her and encircled my arm around her waist and whispered in her ear seductively, "Damn, woman. Do you know what it does to me when you're...all jealous and feisty?" She turned her body towards me as I cocked my eye brow up at her. Pulling her body flush with mine and pressing my hard cock into her belly so she could feel it.

She gasped. I on the other hand just chuckled. I knew I was turning her on. But I toned it down as everyone started to gather into the rec room. I kept Bella right beside me as I began to shoot pool with Jake and the other guys. Alice came up beside me and hissed, "Edward must you do that?"

I stared at Alice blankly and said, "What?"

"You know exactly what? Look, I know I'm not your sister but we're pretty darn close. Bella is a young girl and she doesn't need you talking about that Nicole bitch."

"Can I help it if that girl still has a crush on me? Besides, I love Bella and I don't want anyone else."

"Edward, come on. Can't you be a little more sensitive to Bella? Yes you're a good looking guy who happens to be the lead singer of a band. All the females want you, Edward. But surely you understand how vulnerable Bella is right now. Show her some respect by not talking about that surgically modified skank in front of her. She's going to think she isn't good enough for you. Show her how much you want her by talking to her and not talking up other women that fawn all over your ass. I know your not a conceited man, Edward. Please try to remember that she's young and very impressionable right now." Alice said in her sisterly tone, and I knew she was right.

I looked over at Bella and she was just standing there with the saddest look on her face, arms wrapped around herself like she's was trying to hide and protect herself at the same time. I sighed heavily as I walked over to where she was standing leaning into her and enveloping her into my arms. My lips on her neck as they trailed to her ear.

I whispered, "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to make you feel... that I wasn't attracted to you. I'm sorry for bringing up Nicole to Jake. I just forget sometimes that your still so..." my teeth found their way to her ear and nibbled. "impressionable...so innocent..." my tongue came out and licked her ear and up to her sensitive spot behind her ear, "but your so fucking... sexy and I love you. I want only you." I moaned to her. Reaching up with one hand and turning her face toward me sliding my tongue down to the corner of her mouth as she turned her head further towards me, "such a fucking naughty woman," I growled as I turned her body around, my lips fully connected to hers. I kissed her until she was breathless.

I pulled back from her enough to ask, "Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah, Edward, you're forgiven. I'm sorry I get so so jealous. I don't mean to be. It's just that..."

"I know, Bella. I was a jerk earlier and I apologize. Nicole means nothing to me. I swear! I guess I just try to fit into this rock star image of the big time ladies man. These women just sort of throw themselves at me and sometimes I don't know how to respond. I mean I should have told Nicole you're my girlfriend instead of you having to do that. But you're still legally considered a minor and well... I just don't want to jeopardize anything. Does that make sense?"

She nodded, cuddling her body into mine. Throughout the remainder of the party, Bella and I socialized with our guests with her body pressed up securely against mine. We were leaning against the bar in the rec room, with her against my chest.

Every now and then she'd wiggle her hips making my cock twitch. Yep she was paying me back for the whole 'Nicole thing'. But that was okay, I deserved it. As she sipped on her wine, I drank my beer watching her while she was making me fucking harder and harder by the minute, having her body moving against mine. It sure in the hell wasn't helping matters, thank fuck her body was shielding mine because my cock was as stiff as a fucking board.

"Hey, why don't you sing us a song man?" Jake asked,

At that comment Bella however had other ideas. She moved her hips into my crotch harder and all I could do was fucking moan in her ear, "STOP, woman."

"Um...not tonight man." My voice sounding a little more high pitched than I'd like. She shifted again turning her body in toward mine and I could feel the wetness seeping through her jeans as she pressed in close to me. FUCK!

"Aww come on, Edward." Jake said again prodding me. Bella ground herself against my thigh and moaned at the same time Jake spoke. SHIT! She's fucking killing me here. Thinking quickly, I looked and saw we were standing right near the door that led to the kitchen. Looking back to Jake I said. " Give me ten minutes." Trying to make my voice sound normal.

Grabbing Bella's hand, I whisked us off into the kitchen. After shutting the door, I pinned her body against it and my demanding lips found hers. We made out until both of us were out of breath. Damn, I wanted her so much. It was hard having to wait until she was eighteen...but we-I could do this. At that realization I broke our kiss, panting, I placed my hand on her smooth neck, and whispered, "God, Bella...I love you so much. More than I ever thought possible."

Without a word, we both collected ourselves. Straightening out clothing and regaining our composure. After a few moments I said. "Thank you for coming here with me...to Seattle for Christmas. I miss my mom so much, and I-I don't know what I'd do without you."

Bella's eyes met mine as we stood against the kitchen door together. Her breathing was slowly calming down after our make out session. "I love you too, Edward. There isn't any place in this world I'd rather be than here with you.

How about we go back out there and we can maybe sing some Christmas carols, yeah?" she asked.

Nodding I led us back out to our guests. We sang a lot of Christmas songs and I was stunned by just how beautiful her voice was. She sounded like an Angel... my Angel!

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm going out of town this weekend and so my beta sent this chapter back in time for me to post! **

**Also, I have noted before on my earlier chapter but I will tell you all that this story was nominated on Emerging Swan Blogspot Awards for best WIP Bella and Edward. Plus I was also nominated as Oldie but goodie Author! Link is on my profile page! However; today is the last day to vote. So please this evening take the extra time to vote for TM and me. I am so humbled that someone nominated me and this story. Thank you so much it really means a lot to me.**

**I have gotten so many alerts for this story it's impossible for me to reply to all of you. I love all your reviews that you leave, I read each and every one . Again I thank you! Have agreat weekend everyone! I Flove you all!**


	22. Chapter 21: Santa Bella cumming!

**TM**

**Ch 21 Santa Bella Cumming!**

**Pre-read by Minerva77(Heather)**

**Betad by Euphoria(Kim)**

**Bella:**

Edward was playing the piano as we all sang Christmas carols together. Once we were finished singing, we proceeded to hand out all our gifts; the guys were given Best Buy gift cards, while the women were given Victoria Secrets cards as well as a day at the Spa, for the following day.

I noticed it was 2am and the guests were still mingling and having a good time.

Alice was sitting next to me at the bar when she said, "It's always such a circus here." All the guys were playing pool and betting on who would win. Emmett or Edward. Then Alice looked at me and said, "You'd probably like some time alone with Edward, wouldn't you?" I just nodded.

Alice nodded back to me then climbed down from her stool, went up to Jake and announced it was time to go. The rest of the guys then realized what time it was. Most of the men were getting their partners coats, while Jake and Alice said goodnight to Edward and I . They were staying here with us in the room next to Carlisle's. Carlisle was missing from this evening and I had no idea where he was.

After everyone left Edward and I decided to retire for the night. As we were climbing the stairs I mentioned about Carlisle being gone.

"Yeah, for some reason dad always disappears and I don't see him for a day or two until Christmas day. It's like he hides himself in their bedroom and doesn't come out until he has too. He's done that for a few years now."

After we got to our room, we went about getting ready for bed. I had a surprise for Edward. I kissed him and said, "I will be back soon. I have a surprise for you!" He then smacked me on my ass as I left the room and ran to the bathroom.

I was so excited for this. Partly because I was hoping we'd finally go all the way. Well... I'm hoping we will. I dressed in my new Naughty Santa outfit. Alice was the one who helped me pick it out. I didn't tell Edward this but before we came to Seattle, she and I had gone shopping. I wanted something sexy to wear for Christmas and this was so very sexy.

I peaked out into the bedroom and noticed Edward wasn't there. I quickly lit some candles and turned on the radio to hear some bluesy soft Christmas music. Edward must have heard the music because he came running into the room breathing out fast before saying, "Bella, what on earth is..." his voice trailed off and his eyes were wide as he drank me in.. Lets just say the boy looked liked he was salivating which is exactly what I wanted. His eyes slowly trailed up and down my body and I could tell he was very turned on. I heard his breath hitch and his tongue came out and wet his lips.

"Jesus... Christ, Bella... are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack? FUCK!" he whispered as he ran his hand through his hair. Wow, could Edward be nervous? He was standing as stiff as a board running his eyes up and down on my body.

"Well...Edward, do you like?" I asked seductively. I turned around so he could see the full outfit. The back showed just as much as the front...lots of skin and barely there fabric.

"Um...baby...do you really have to ask me that? Where did you get it and more importantly when?" He asked trying to clear his throat.

I walked up to him, my hands reaching out for his chest, he still had his clothes on from the party, though his shirt was already half unbuttoned.

"Let's just say I had a good friend take me shopping before we came here. I couldn't go to my mom for obvious reasons and well... I wanted to show my Edward just how naughty I can be," I purred into his ear and biting on his lobe.

He grunted as I continued to work on his shirt unbuttoning it. I pulled away, just slightly and asked, "So, have you been a good boy or naughty, naughty boy? Maybe, Santa Bella, can give you something you've been wanting for so, so long. Something we've both wanted since we saw each other for the first time," I said as I nibbled at his throat and I felt his Adams apple bob up and down.

He bent his head back just a little and moaned out, "And prey tell what would that be Bella?"

I licked along his throat, trailing my tongue down his neck and then down to his collar bone, whispering seductively, "Why, my body, Edward. To claim all of me, what else?"

I felt Edward shiver, as I said "claim all of me" his body shook with excitement. I heard his breathing becoming more labored as I reached for his belt unbuckling it, then unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper. Holding each side of his jeans, sliding them down to his ankles, my fingers trailing a path down his legs as I did. Kneeling before him I raised my hand up and palmed his erection, moving my hand up and down along his shaft. I felt the pre-cum. Leaning forward my mouth found his tip of his cock. I swiped the tip with my tongue before sucking it into my mouth and savoring his taste.

"Oh God, Bella, that feels so fucking good baby. Keep...going...UNG!" he grunted out.

I kept going taking him deeper down my throat with each pass until he came with such force, his body was shaking as I swallowed every last drop. I slowly stood up and met hips lips and trailed my tongue along his bottom lip as I lightly sucked it in to nibble.

Releasing his mouth I said, "I'm ready Edward, please claim me now. Take my virginity and make me completely yours in every way! I'm aching for you!"

My mouth found his in a searing kiss, him kissing me back just as passionately. In fact I think he growled as he walked us to the bed, the back of my legs hitting the mattress.

We both tumbled down onto the mattress, our bodies wrapping around each other. Our lips going frantic as we devoured each other's mouths.

Suddenly out of nowhere Edward pulled away from me, taking my hands and pinning them above my head. "Bella, as much I as I'd fucking love to, I'm not taking your virginity tonight baby girl." he said breathlessly.

Looking at him shocked, eyes wide. One thought kept going through my head_. He doesn't he want me?_ As we continued to stare into each other's eyes.

**Edward:**

I went downstairs to check the house to make sure it was locked and secured. Setting the alarm I heard music coming from upstairs. I ran upstairs to see what was happening.

After opening the door I asked Bella breathlessly, "Bella, what on earth is..." I couldn't even finish my fucking sentence. Looking at her and seeing her dressed in Santa lingerie, I was beyond words. Damn she looked so...sexy! I couldn't take my eyes off her as they scanned her body up and down. She was dressed in a red top combined with a tiny red skirt, red and white knee high socks with red stiletto heels.

"Jesus... Christ, Bella... are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack? Fuck!" I whispered standing there dumbstruck!

I needed to get my shit together. I think my girlfriend wants to have sex tonight.

Oh dear lord I really wanted to! I mean here she is my bedroom, sexy as hell in that...that...FUCK! My heart was beating so fast I couldn't think straight.

"Um...baby...do you really have to ask me that? Where did you get it and more importantly when?" I asked her still gawking at her my rock hard cock trying to bust out of my jeans wanting to get to her.

When she answered a friend had taken her shopping, I blew out a breath. FUCK! Why? I knew who the friend was...I'm going to kill Alice!

Don't get me wrong Bella looks sexy as hell but my restraint on not having sex with her yet can only go so far.

Bella walked up to me putting her hands on my chest and seductively talking to me saying she wanted me to claim all of her, I couldn't breath.

She proceeded to trail her tongue along my throat and neck, then along my collar bone. When she started unbuckling my belt to take my pants off I was done for.

My resolve was disappearing fast. After licking the tip of my cock, she took the whole thing into her mouth, going deeper and deeper with each bob of her head and gave me the best and most mind blowing head job ever! I'd never came so hard or fast in my life before. After she stood back up and sucked on my bottom lip, we kissed hungrily.

I backed her up against the bed and we landed with a bounce, a tangled mess of limbs and kissing like there was no tomorrow. Then it hit me!

She said she wanted me to take her virginity before giving me the blow job. I pulled away from her lips quickly, both of us still panting, grabbing her hands and pinning them up above her head. "Bella, as much I as I'd fucking love to, I'm not taking your virginity tonight baby girl." I said breathlessly.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at me. I knew by the look in her eyes what she must be thinking. "Bella... please don't get upset baby. God... I want you, you have no fucking idea how much, but as much as I want you and want to claim all of you... I just can't baby, not yet."

"But, Edward, please, my body's on fire, I'm burning up," she begged. She leaned up capturing my mouth again, her tongue came out tasting my lips making me groan. I kissed her harder getting heated quickly.

She managed to flip me over straddling my waist and quickly removed her top. Her tits sprang free making them bounce. Jesus Christ the woman was killing me. I could feel her wetness seeping through her panties as she wiggled her hips into my groin. She moaned as she threw her head back and began to massage and pinch her nipples, causing them to stick out further.

I knew I had to gain some control. "Baby, stop!" I gritted out through clenched teeth. Suddenly she stopped, looking down at me. Her eyes hooded with lust and her hair wild. After looking at me intently for a moment she hopped off me, quickly grabbing her top to cover herself. Her back to me I could see her body shaking like she was crying.

"If you don't want me Edward, then what the hell am I doing here?" She yelled out.

"Baby...I never said I didn't want you. We just... have to be careful. You're still a minor, sweetheart. Baby we can still fool around but we can't have sex yet."

"Edward, I understand that I'm still a minor. So we're really going to wait until I'm eighteen? Because I'm not sure how much more of this I can take! I want you so much Edward."

She was still gripping her top over her breasts to cover herself. Climbing off the bed I walked over to her gently saying, "Baby, I know how you feel, I do. I feel the same way. I don't know about waiting until your eighteen but we do have to wait until your at least seventeen. I love you so much baby girl and I promise I will relieve as much of that pressure as possible. There are other things we can do to solve your... needs."

I took the top she was gripping and threw it aside.

I was salivating to taste her beautiful pink buds. "My god woman you take my breath away." I said as I knelt down sliding her panties down as I went to see her swollen pink lips glistening with her juices. My mouth attaching itself to her pussy giving one long lick. She moaned from the contact.

Standing up and lifting her into my arms I carried her over to the bed bridal style. Laying her down I continued my assault on her pussy. Flicking her clit with my tongue and plunging two fingers into her pussy. Curling my finger I found her G spot massaging it each time my fingers pumped in and out of her. She thrashed wildly beneath me until she screamed out my name cumming hard!

After she came down from her orgasm we both snuggled up under the cover, wrapped up with her held securely in my arms still naked before both falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Coming next will have be the Bella going to the Spa with the girls. Plus her parents are finally coming in to spend Christmas with them. I will also have a picture of Bella in her Santa outfit on my blog. Link is found on my profile page for the blog. Look for Twilight Moon page. Also thanks again for the support and alerts I'm getting on TM. I have read every single review and some like this Edward and some don't. His behaviour will be explained more later. Also Im going to be doing an Outtake for The katalina foundation. I will give more information about that later. And to those who have been wondering I was inspired by Elvis and Me movie for this story. However I am putting my own spin on it. There will be an HEA for E&B so don't worry. But there will be bumps in the road for them!**


	23. Chapter 22: Spa Day

**TM:MLWEC**

**Ch 22: Spa day**

**Pre-read by Minevera77(Heather on FB)**

**This chapter isUn Betad. But was Preread!**

**Please see my AN at the bottom**

**Bella:**

Last night was filled with mind blowing-toe curling orgasms, as Edward made sure he pleased me with his fingers after the blow job I gave him. Yeah he can work his skill full fingers pretty amazingly.

It was now Christmas Eve and we were waiting for my parents arrival. Edward had Heidi to put some of my stuff and belongings into what was supposed to be my room. I knew he didn't like the idea of us being separated but he did it for my parents respect.

After we had a hearty breakfast I decided to take a shower. Slipping into a black dress, I applied some light make up, keeping it very light. Although, my dress was to my knees, and covered my body, it still revealed my curves, as Edward would say.

As I was putting on my mascara Edward came up behind me. He was of course dressed casual but yet still sexy. His hair was in its usual mess while he wore a button down black shirt with some black jeans. He encircled my waist with his hands and his lips put light kisses on my neck. I was leaning more into the bathroom counter as he pushed his erection into my back.

"Hmm baby you smell so good. I would like nothing more than to ravish you right here and now," he whispers to me.

"Now, Edward, my parents will be here any minute," I was trying to keep my concentration. After I put the lube of mascara down on the counter I reached for my lip gloss next. Putting it on my lips to make them shiny.

"Oh, I know how to be quick honey," he said with a light chuckle. Edward's hand then roamed down under neath my dress, he could feel that I was wearing a silk thong. His warm hands went to my ass cheeks as he gave a light squeeze.

"Edward! Please?" I said feigning an annoying tone.

He moaned, "Please what baby?"

UGH! The man is insatiable! He chuckled again laughing as I turned around to face him. Putting my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Edward, you are just ..." I started saying to him but my voice trialed off as his sexy eyes looked into mine and he was smiling.

"I'm just what, baby? Handsome... drop dead sexy..."

"I was going to say insatiable!" I said chuckling and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Oh really? I do believe someone else was a bit insatiable last night Santa Bella, who I had coming almost all night long!" He said as he moved in for a searing kiss. He leaned us more into the counter however the ring of the doorbell interrupted us.

Yep my parents had arrived. Edward had pulled away from the kiss panting.

"UGH! Looks like I have to be on my best behavior now. The parents are here."

As he took his arms and pulled back from me some.

"Edward, it isn't that bad. I mean we can still be able to show affection in front of them you know."

"Yeah, I know but I can't help it. Being around you makes me well...I just tend to be more aggressive with you for some reason. Jesus, I sound like a fucking horny teenager! Okay we better get downstairs, I'm sure Heidi has let them in by now," he said to me as we headed that way.

We greeted my mom, dad, brother and sister as we walked into the main living room area. I could tell they were impressed with Edward's house.

My mom, "Wow, this home is beautiful! I love how it's decorated, very homey and welcoming," my mom said taking in her surroundings.

"Thanks," Edward said with a smile, then continued, "my mom decorated it before she passed away. I wanted to keep it this way... but please make yourselves at home... have a seat." He pointed to the couch, as my brother and sister looked at the Christmas gifts under the tree.

Edward and I sat on the love seat as he draped his arm over my shoulder. I kinda liked it when he done that; it showed that I belonged to him, but not in an overbearing way in front of my parents.

As he and my dad talked about guy stuff, I told my mom that she, I and the girls would be going for a Spa day, and needless to say, that brought a big smile on her face.

Soon, Emmett and his girlfriend Kate, and Seth's girlfriend Sarah and the rest of the guys with their spouses from the band and crew came, including Jake and Alice. It was around one pm and our appointment at the Spa was at two.

After a quick lunch, served by Heidi, the ladies all decided that it was time to leave. Edward invited Heidi to go along with us, surprising her, as she had no idea. She showed her gratitude by warmly thanking him and hugging him.

Edward also had Demitri to book us a beautiful white limo that had all of the luxuries of any rock star, like Edward.

As we were in the foyer putting our coats on, Edward came up behind me and helped me slip into my coat. Then he grabbed my face, placing feather-light kisses along my jaw line.

"I love you, Bella Swan. Have a good time okay? Enjoy your day."

"I will. We all will, thank you," I whispered to him.

"Ready to go Ms. Swan?" Demitri asked, approaching us and I nodded.

Edward kissed me again, only this time, he slid his tongue out, tasting my lower lip before slipping it into my mouth. He was moaning as he deepened the kiss even further.

I had no idea how long the kiss lasted before we heard a cough. Only Edward kind of ignored it and then another until he ended the kiss.

"Demitri, why don't you go wait in the car she will be right there." Edward said to him as Demitri then walked away.

"Edward?" I questioned to why he hadn't let go of me yet. I mean this wasn't like Edward.

"Sorry, babe. I guess I just get a little possessive of you sometimes. You better go, there waiting on you, love." He gave me one last quick kiss and sent me on my way.

The men were taking a guy day and just shooting pool and talking shop. While we ladies took off into the limo. Wow it was nice. I mean I don't care about the money. It was the way Edward took care of me and everyone around him. I knew he thought of them all as family.

As everyone chatted and made small talk, I noticed that my mom sat, just staring at me. After I ended my conversation with Alice, I moved closer to my mom.

"Is everything okay,mom?"

With a slight sigh, she replied, "yeah, I guess. I just miss my little girl. I mean it was just yesterday you were my baby and now you're a woman... well, a young lady. I see the way Edward looks at you and you him. You two really are in love, aren't you?"

I had no idea my mom felt that way. I just sat there thinking about her question. Of course I loved Edward. I mean he is the most important person in my life besides my mom, dad and well... my family.

"Yes... mom we do. Very much. I don't know how to even explain the feelings I feel for him."

Mom, smiling warmly, placed her hands on mine.

.

"Bella, please whatever you do please be safe though. I know … you two have... had sex I'm sure. But please be safe okay?"

I gasped at my mom. "Mom, we haven't. I mean we done other things but he won't, he respects me. He also respects you and dad."

"So you two really haven't had sex? I'm surprised since you two have been … together all the time. I mean I'm a woman too and I have my needs as well."

"Mom! I don't want to hear about you and dad."

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to embarrass you. So honey what's you room like?"

"Huh?"

"What is your room like?"

"Um... well it's comfortable. It's..."

"Bella, I'm no fool I'm sure you and Edward had been sleeping in the same room together. So what's it like?"

"Mom, how..."

She laughed and said, "Bella I was once young too."

"It's been... nice."

"Bella I'm happy for you I truly am. As long as he treats you good and you're happy that's all I want."

I smiled and we pulled into the Spa place. We checked in and the hostess too care of us. We got the full treatment to Massages, pedicures, we even sat in the steam for a while. It was so nice. Right before we were leaving I ran into Tanya. I was surprised to see her.

"Well, hello Bella. Fancy running into you here." She said snidely.

"Um... Edward paid for all of us to get Spa treatments. What are you doing here?" I asked rudely.

"Oh well, I'm here with Marcus and we're visiting his family. It seems he couldn't live without me after all. So, I take it that Edward likes to pay for his things to get pampered." she said with a rude tone.

I was just about to say something when Alice chimed in, "Hey there Tanya. As you can see Edward and Bella are just as happy as any two people can be. Nice seeing you again."

As my mom, Alice and I began to walk out the door that lead to the lobby, Tanya snidely said to me, "Enjoy it while you can honey. When he's bored with the pretty young thing he will want a real woman to fully Satisfy his needs!"

My mom then walked up to Tanya and coldly said back to her, "I can see why Edward dumped you for my daughter. She maybe young but she is and always will be more woman ... and as far as his needs, I'm sure he's quite satisfied with Bella."

Tanya gasped as we left the Spa. Once we got to the lobby, Alice and I along with my mom bust out laughing. I couldn't believe my own mom said that.

We waited for the other ladies to get done with their pampering in the lobby. While waiting I saw Demitri pull up in the limo. He waited just outside near the car leaning on it.

I went outside to get some fresh air and talked to him.

"Hello, Demitri. I hope you afternoon was good."

He looked up, meeting my gaze, when I noticed his eyes were a lovely shade of blue and very tender. He had always been so nice to me.

"Hello, Bella. Did you enjoy your spa day?"

"Yes I did. Thank you for bringing us here."

"It was my pleasure besides its my job." He says to me quietly. "Can I ask you a question, Bella?"

"Sure. " I answered curious to what he wanted to know.

"Just how did you and Edward meet?" his voice was friendly.

"Oh! Um... through Jake his best friend." I told him the story about my dad being transferred to Germany and how Jake befriended me. And how he introduced Edward and I. At first Edward tried to stay away but then decided he couldn't. The rest is history.

"Do you have someone special?" I asked him.

"No, not really. In this line of work it's hard to make relationships. But I enjoy it because I get to meet pretty girls like you. Edward is a very lucky man," he said looking into my eyes. I blushed and thanked him when we heard Alice approaching.

"It's time for us to head back to our significant, others."

He replied looking at me, "You're welcome, Bella."

I stepped into the limo as we headed back toward the house. Once we arrived back home, the ladies all grabbed their purses as Demitri opened the door. Everyone had stepped out, me being the last and as soon as I stepped onto the sidewalk, I slipped on the snow.

I gasped, trying to break my fall, but before I knew it, Demitri had caught me. Holding my hand, he helped me stand back upright.

Still dazed, my eyes met his. "Thanks."

He stood there just looking at me for a moment, then softly replied, "You're welcome."

Just then I heard Edward's voice as he came running out of the house. "Bella! Honey, so glad your home. I missed you baby."

He grabbed me and twirled me around like he hadn't seen me in days! I squealed with delight. Then he kissed me right in front of everyone who all laughed. I heard my dad say, "The boy is in love!"

Edward pulled back from my lips and said in front of everyone, "You bet I am! In love with the most perfect woman in the world."

He gave Demitri a hundred dollar bill and said to him, "Thanks for taking care of my woman and all the ladies today. Go enjoy the rest of the day and I will see you back here the day after Christmas."

Demitri smiled at Edward and said, "Merry Christmas, sir." Then he looked back at me smiling, " Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Merry Christmas" I told him.

Edward then placed his arm around my waist, tucking me closer into his side as we made our way inside... and we all enjoyed the rest of the evening together with everyone.

**A/N: Hey all I'm so sorry it has taken quite a bit of time to update this story. I want you all to know that I DIDN'T abandon it. My Beta has has some RL issiues to deal with as she is trying to get me back the beta'd and edited chapter. I decided to go ahead and post and I will repost the chapter once she sens it back to me. Ahain my aoplogies!**

**Also I have a new story called CHEATED? And its gotten quite a bit of reviews ocer 300! I'm amazed. Please go and check it out and yes I'm reccing my own story! Here's the summary:**

**Summary: It's their wedding day! Only things don't go as planned, instead the bride runs away. But why? She doesn't go far as her truck breaks down. A stranger picks her up and takes her to his place. Only this stranger is hiding something. Will the groom find his bride? And when he does, how does he feel about his bride to be in someone else arms. Darkward.**

**To those who sees the title and is easily scared away. This story is rather unique and you won't be disappointed at all. I DO NOT in anyway cadone Cheating in anyway or think its appropriate behavior. But I will say this is fan fiction and anything goes! And well, as does the story! Now up above I say there will be a DARKWARD. I have a few stories that says darkward But this one will take DARK in a whole new meaning. Just to warn some of you you will not like this Edward at first, but you will be surprised why you might fall in love with him all over again! There will be a HEA for E&B but caution it will NOT be the Edward we see on the movies! Happy Reading!**


	24. Chapter 23: Christmas day

**TM:MLWEC**

**Ch 23: Christmas day**

**Betad by Heather Minerva77(Please see my A/N)**

**Edward:**

It was Christmas day and it had snowed again through out the night, leaving a fresh coat of snow, covering everything. And although Bella and I slept in separate bedrooms, we did manage to get in a make-out session before saying goodnight. It was when I walked her to her bedroom door, things became heated, quickly.

I had pinned her again the door, craving more - so much more - when my demanding lips found hers for what felt like, the billionth time. When we finally did pull away, I was panting and aching with need.

"God, Bella, you have no idea how much I want you." I growled breathlessly, then tried to change the subject, "So, did you ladies had a good time at the Spa today?"

She nodded to me saying, "Yeah, but we had a little run in with Tanya ... but don't worry between Alice and my mom, they put her into her place real quick. I think when my own mom told her off she was a bit shocked." She told me what her mom said after Tanya was cold to her.

"Is that so? Well,Tanya better watch her back because my wrath won't be pleasant. I'm glad you ladies had a good time though."

"Yeah we did. Thank you for paying for it and having Demitri take us. He's a sweet guy."

"Yeah he is. He's been working for me a while. I do feel bad for him though. His parents died when he was younger and he's been living with his Aunt and Uncle now for the past ten years. He really hasn't had a girlfriend for a while. It's nice to have a special someone during the holidays. He seems to have a taken a liking to you though."

"That's cool. Well, I'm glad he has you for a friend."

I nodded to her kissing her again.

"Edward! It's three am now and I've got to get some sleep. We need some sleep."

I sighed and kissed her goodnight. "I love you, sweetheart."

Lying in my bed, I heard cheerful screams coming from downstairs. I knew that Bella's kid brother and sister must have saw the Christmas gifts, left under the tree by Santa.

Grabbing my robe, I darted out into the hallway where Bella joined me.

"Merry Christmas, baby," I said kissing her on the lips.

"Merry Christmas," she said as she stood on her toes to kiss me.

We made it downstairs and soon her parents joined us as well as my dad. Her brother and sister were so excited to see what Santa had brought them.

"Oh my, Santa came, he really came! I didn't think he's know where we was at!" her little brother Paul said excitedly as we all laughed.

Bella's little sister, Emily, was just as excited, her eyes were almost glowing.

"Can we open our gifts... can we... can we?" They asked in union as the pleading and begging began.

When given the go ahead, paper started flying and they tore into their gifts so quickly, I couldn't even keep up.

The adults sat, watching the children with smiles upon our faces.

Emily got new pajamas, little girl make up and jewelry, dolls and so much more. Paul got hot wheel trucks and car sand got a hot wheels garage to store them in, plus he also got pajamas and more. Then both of them opened up the bigger present which was the latest Play station with a Wii. Don't ask me about that I just asked the clerk at the store and they showed me that. Who was I to argue?

After the kids had finished and settled down, we cleared the area of wrapping paper and the adults started to exchange gifts.

Bella and I decided to get her mom and dad a vacation cruise to the Bahamas. They would be deciding when and where. I felt that was the least I could do since they have allowed Bella and I to date. We got my dad a new leather planner for him to put important events in. Bella's parents got her a camera and a photo album.

Then it was mine and Bella's turn.

It was now mine and Bella's turn. I faced her as I handed her a velvet jewelry box and her breath caught in her throat as she examined it strangely.

"No sweetie, it's not an engagement ring... but I think you'll love it. Open it." I laughed.

Opening it slowly, I could see the sparkling jewelry inside. I had placed a pair carat-diamond earrings in the box, along with a bracelet that had a clear heart diamond dangling from it and a cameo with a picture of she and I on the first day we met tucked inside.

Bella gasped as a few tears slipped from her beautiful brown eyes and slid down her cheeks and I couldn't help but to wipe them from her gorgeous face.

"You like?" I asked her.

Her eyes met mine and I saw how much she did like it. "Edward, these are so beautiful. They take my breath away. But..." her voice trailed off when I continued for her.

"But... what? What's wrong sweetie?"

"This is too much, Edward. How much did you spend and when? We were together the whole time? How...?

"Baby... calm down. These were my mothers. I just had them polished for you. The cameo was hers as well and I replaced the pictures with us."

Just then she gave me the biggest hug and kiss I ever imagined. And in front of her mom and dad no less. After she kissed me and pulled away, "I take it you like it then?" I asked chuckling.

"Of course, I just... never... wow! So these were your mothers?"

"Yes, before she passed away she made me promise I would give them to the woman who would steal my heart. And baby, that's you."

Her mom came over to her and hugged Bella and saying to her, "Bella, its beautiful. I'm so happy for you. For both of you!"

Both ladies hugged and cried. While Charlie and I just looked at each other and shook our heads in amazement. Wow! If I get this kinda of reaction to this imagine what it will be like when I actually do propose to her. And yes that is in the cards. Just not quite yet.

Once the ladies got through Bella came back over to me and handed me my gift. Actually there were two boxes. I looked at her strange and she said, "Yeah I couldn't decided so I got both. Open this one first."

It was in purple wrapping paper. After tearing the paper off I saw it was a jewelry box itself. Interesting. Then her eyes met mine and said to me smiling, "No, it's not a wedding band. But I think you will like it as well." her eyes shining with excitement.

It wasn't a wedding band but it was a ring. It was platinum and had a symbol on it. It looked like knots, love knots. I didn't know what to say. My eyes met hers as I bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Do you like?"

"Baby, it's perfect. Thank you."

"There's more look inside of the ring. E and B forever. This way all the single ladies will no you're taken."

"Thanks," I said to her as I put it on my ring finger.

I opened the next one. It was a music box. Once I opened it it played the first song I ever sang in front of Bella. You and me. Wow! How did she even do this?

"How? Um... when... now I'm speechless."

Everyone chuckled around me including her brother and sister.

"I have my ways. I ordered it for you and I had it sent to Alice. She gave it to me yesterday after we got back from the Spa."

Wow, she is a little devil isn't she? This Christmas was perfect. Everything was perfect. As everyone else just talked among themselves and the kids played Bella and I went to another room for some privacy. I took the music box and let it play on the table.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her as I held out my hand. Yes we were still in our robes and pajamas. But I didn't care, the moment was too perfect.

"Yes, you may, my dear." She placed her hand in mine.

I brought her closer to my chest and held her hand in mine... and the music echoed throughout the room, we held one another close and danced; the sweetest moment ever, just she and I.

"Bella, You have no idea how special this day was for me. Thank you so much for what you've given me. Not just the gifts but your love also."

"Babe, I love you. I'm just glad we got to spend the holidays together." she said to me lightly kissing me on the lips.

I knew at that time we need to shower and get ready for lunch. Heidi had prepared a great meal for us. Turkey with home made dressing. Sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes and just about everything you could eat.

After that we just relaxed and watched movies. Bella and I were cuddled up on the couch while her brother and sister slept on the floor falling sleep watching the movie.

After that we went to the rec room and just watched the snow fall to the ground. It was the perfect Christmas I had in a very long time.

**A/N: I wanted to acknowledge Kim, she has betad this story from the beginning however she had decided to step down from that role. Heather has been promoted from Prereader to beta. Thank you both ladies for the wonderful jobs you both have done!**


	25. Chapter 24: Get Together

**TM: MLWEC**

**Ch:24: Get together(Warning...some violence will occur!)**

**Beta'd by Heather Minvera77**

**Bella:**

We had such a great Christmas. Edward gave me some his mom's jewelry. I didn't even expect that either. I also had talked with Carlisle at the end of the evening. He said he knows Esme would have loved me. I told him thank you for allowing Edward to give me these precious heirlooms.

He told me, "Bella you have made my son so happy. So believe me when I say the pleasure is all mine dear." he had given my a big hug.

My parents decided to take my brother and sister to the Space Needle and the Aquarium. They were making a day of it. I was excited for them as they've never done those things before. Yeah we used to live in Forks, but they never made it to Seattle before until now.

Edward invited some of the guys in the band to the house. We took take the day and mill around the house and just hang out. Alice came over with Jake. I patted her tummy as she was starting to show some. We talked about girl things, while the men played pool. I swear Edward looked sexy in everything. He had on blue jeans and a T shirt that hugged his form.

I wore a simple pink skirt with a white shirt and said Taken in pink letters. It showed off my midriff as Edward liked it that way. He and Jake took turns with their shots, Edward would give me a wink in between.

Demitri walked into the room while the guys greeted him with their special handshake. Jake was first, "Hey man how's it going?" the rest followed.

He replied fine as he went behind the bar and grabbed himself a beer. He stood beside Edward as he asked, "So how did everything go with Bella's parents here for Christmas?"

Edward answered, "Good. They really liked what we picked out for them as the kids did also. Right baby?" Edward asked me. I nodded back and smiling. After a while Edward let Demitri and Jake play pool.

He came over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me on the sofa. Alice had left the room to go pee. Yeah, she's in that stage in her pregnancy. Poor girl, but she assures me its all worth it. Edward had started massaging my shoulders with his strong hands. I on the other hand was enjoying it a lot.

After he really started getting into it as I was moaning. "Oh, Edward, that feels so good, keep going, mm-mm!"

He chuckled some behind me as he whispered in my ear, "Careful, baby, the guys here will think we're doing something else with all your moaning."

"I can't help it, you have good strong fingers! Amazing fingers!" I said continuing to moan as I leaned my back more into his chest..

Jake broke our bubble as he said, "Get a room!" he chuckled.

Edward growled in my ear, "Be glad too, come on baby!" he said reaching to me.

I opened my eyes wide and turning towards Edward's body, I playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked playfully and commented, "What can I say? I'm horny as hell wanting my woman! You know you want me too."

"Ugh, You're impossible, Edward!" I said as I got up from the couch straightening out my skirt.

He stood up, looking lustfully with his eyes as he headed my direction.

"Yeah, yeah, Bella, don't even pretend you don't like this side of me," he said lowering his voice husky, "the side of beef you knows how to make my woman blush like a ripe red tomato, when I know she's so fucking hot and wet for me!" he said as he pinned me against the wall, putting his arm above my head trapping me there.

Jesus was it hot in here or was it just me? I couldn't believe he was doing this in front of the guys. And I was wet from just hearing his words.

Facing my head down down as I whispered to him, "Edward?"

Using his fingers, pulling my chin up to meet his gaze, "Yes, baby?"

Lowering his face, his lips almost met mine as I murmured, "I...I..."

"You what, Bella?" He said moaning.

"Kiss..."

Before I could even say anything else his lips were on mine. His tongue slipping out tasting my bottom lip.

"Edward you gonna play?" Demitri asked him as Edward broke from the kiss saying, "No, you go ahead. I'm otherwise occupied!"

He kissed me again. This time pulling me towards him from the wall moaning. SHIT! We can't do this in front of everyone. Slipping out of his arms as he had moved us away from the wall.

"Oh, Bella, come on. The guys are used to seeing me like this. Aren't ya fellas?'" He asked still coming after me.

Most of them nodding agreeing with Edward while my eyes met with Demitri's. He on the other hand didn't have anyone to go home to as the others did. Seeing Edward and I like this probably made him feel out of place.

I also thought he was a nice guy so that's why I peeled my eyes away from Demitri and looking at Edward instead, "Later honey. Now we have guests."

"Fine! And you're damn right it will be later, sweetie." he said to me looking at me licking his lips seductively.

Walking to the kitchen to grab some cool water from the fridge. I was thinking of Edward, and he knows how to work me. I opened the fridge to grab some bottled water when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Got something in there that I could munch on?"

I turned quickly catching my breath as my eyes met Demitri's. "Oh, wow, you startled me. Yea sure we have some pumpkin pie left here."

I got it out and set it on the counter. I went to a drawer to reach for a knife to cut him a piece.

He came over to where I was standing closer to me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, really. Here ya go," I said giving him a piece of pie setting it on the plate.

He got a fork and dug into the pie and placed it in his mouth. He moaned and said, "Wow, this is so good. Heidi sure is a good cook."

"Actually, it was me who made it. I helped her some in the kitchen yesterday."

"Really? Wow, this is awesome, Bella. What else can you do?" he asked me while eating his pie. I told him that I like to cook and bake. I also liked reading in my spare time. It was nice just talking to him.

"Yeah, who is your favorite author?" he asked really interested. I was just about to answer when Alice came in.

"Hey, Bella, can I have some of that pie too?" she asked me with a wry smile and looking at Demitri.

Alice gave him a funny look. I gave her some pie on a plate as she left the kitchen, leaving me with Demitri. That was weird I thought, shrugging my shoulders and continuing to talk to him.

**Edward:**

Yeah I had to admit, me being with Bella has brought this horny side out of me. I can't help it she just looks so scrumptious wearing that pink skirt and showing of some skin in that shirt that said taken. Hell yeah she was taken and by me.

After giving her a massage and her moaning because of the work my fingers were doing turned me on. She had to go and push herself more against me hitting my bulge in my jeans that I was sporting. After trying to make out with her in front of the guys she pulled away. I guess she was right, we did have guests after all. So I said back to her, fine! And you're damn right it will be later, sweetie.

She left the room to go to the kitchen it looked like but I was still sporting this semi. I went to go piss and maybe help it down some. After pissing I went back into the rec room and shot the breeze with the guys.

After a few minutes of me talking with Jake, Alice came over and joined us. She was eating some of Bella's pumpkin pie she made yesterday. I guess being pregnant makes ya crave certain things and that was one of hers. Jake excused himself. I noticed Bella hadn't came back into the rec room yet

I asked Alice. "Hey, have you seen Bella?"

She nodded to me because she had a piece of pie in her mouth she was eating. After she ate she said, "Yeah I did, she was in the kitchen with _Demitri_."

"Oh, okay. I may go in there myself and get a piece of that pie." I said to her as I was going to leave however she stopped me.

"Um... Edward, I think there is something you should know," her eyes meeting mine.

"Okay? Let's hear it." I was amused.

"Well... I know Demitri is a friend of yours but you should really watch him around Bella," Alice said in her sisterly tone.

"Oh? Why is that? I noticed they have become friends lately. What's going on?" I asked her curious.

She told me she witnessed him and her _really_ talking outside the Spa, and then before I came outside the other day to greet her, she slipped on some snow and he caught her. Although he helped Bella, Alice thought he was starting to well... have feelings for her by gazing into her eyes.

And now they were talking in the kitchen and Alice didn't like the way his tone was and that he was getting closer to her in the kitchen. She said it was like he was putting the moves on her.

Hmm, I told her I would find out what exactly was going on and headed there myself. Once I reached just outside of the kitchen I heard Demitri say to Bella.

"You know I can't believe Edward was being that forward with you in front of us. Are you okay?" he asked her. I saw his hand reach out, touching her arm.

I made myself known. "If anyone is going to ask Bella is she's okay its going be me, Demitri." my voice in a clipped tone, my eyes meeting his. I wasn't liking what I was seeing.

"Bella, I believe Alice needs you in the rec room." I said to her my eyes not leaving Demitris's, trying to get her out of the room so I could have a few words with him.

"Um... okay, thanks. Demitri, I will see you later," she said as she walked passed me and her eyes meeting mine. She knew I wasn't too happy by what I just witnessed. After she left I stood there glaring at him.

"What the hell is going on Demitri?" I asked him coldly. He was one of my friends however; I didn't take too kindly with him flirting with my girl.

"Nothing, E. I was just asking her if she was okay?" he said to me.

"And why in the hell wouldn't she be okay? What I do with Bella is my business and not any concern of yours."

He must be referring to my public display of affection to Bella earlier.

"I'm sorry, I just thought..." His voice trialed off.

"If you want to keep your job, you mind your own fucking business!" I shouted to him.

"Edward, man calm down, okay. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. The way you were..."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" I shouted to him angrily and continued, "I saw exactly what you were doing! You got the hots for my woman, I can see it written all over your face! I don't appreciate you making passes at her, in my own home. I invited you over because, I knew you were lonely. Not to pick up on what's _mine_!" I showed ephasis on mine.

I was glaring at him. I knew everyone in the rec room could hear us because their voices gotten very quiet.

"Edward, look...I...I will admit that I'm attracted to her. Who wouldn't be... I mean she is ..."

"Demitri, I'm warning you. Do not finish that last thought man. What the hell is this? I already threw out a band member because he was putting the moves on her and now you? I understand that Bella... is a sweet girl, woman, but lets get one thing straight, she's off limits! _Period_."

By now I was in his personal space in his face. Jake and Emmett came up behind me. Jake was saying, "Calm down, Edward. Just back away."

Demitri and I glared at each other for a moment, I backed away from him. I was still angry for what he was doing. I was about to walk away when I heard him say.

"You know, Edward," he started saying as I turned to face his direction, "I hate to tell you this, but there is something between Bella and I. I felt it that day at the Spa waiting for her and the other ladies outside. You may not want to admit that she may also be attracted to me as well. I don't think its one sided."

Oh that was a cheap shot. Everyone around must have thought that too because I heard them say, "Oooooohhhhh!"

My eyes bored into his, Bella's eyes on me, as she nervously shook her head at the comment he just made.

Adrenaline was pumping through my veins and anger consumed me, as I stepped into his face. The entire room went silent, you could hear a pin drop.

Tightening up my fist without a second thought, I swung connection to his face, as his body crumbled to the ground.

I heard a cry coming from Bella. I just stood there waiting for Demtri to get up off the floor so I could hit him again. How dare he insinuate that Bella has feelings for him? I have never felt more betrayed in my life. Yes, Marcus may have came onto to Bella but he wasn't as close as Demitri and I have been.

I mean it was close we were... brothers.

Glaring down at Demitri as he rubbed his jaw where I'd hit hit. His eyes met mine like he was in shock.

"That was a cheap shot, Edward. Do you feel better now?" as he got up off the ground and asked cocky.

I went after him again only this time Jake and Emmett grabbed a hold of me. I looked at Bella as she was still shocked at what just happened. Alice was beside her holding her.

"How dare you insult me like that you son of a bitch! I can't even believe you would think for one moment that _my girlfriend _would have feelings for you. I thought... we... were like brothers man? I gave you a job. A place to stay when you needed to crash. I also had you to drive her and her mom around to protect her and yet you put the moves on her? What the fuck is that?" I asked still angry with Emmett and Jake holding me.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you aren't the center of everyone's universe or hers for that matter? I mean, when I held her the other day we gazed into each others eyes for a moment. I know exactly what I felt at that time and believe me that wasn't static electricity either."

I tried to get loose from Jake and Emmett's hold but it was no use. So I used venom spitting out, "What she feels for you is friendship and nothing more, you asshole. She is in love with me!"

"Oh really? Why don't you ask her what she feels instead of dictating her feelings for her."

He turned looking at Bella and said to her, "Go ahead tell him Bella. Tell him that we have a connection."

She looked at both him and me. I saw her swallow as she was nervous. I looked back at him saying, "Don't even talk to _her_!" screaming.

Demitri walked towards Bella as I started moving in towards him bringing Emmett and Jake with me.

"Get away from her! She's mine god dammit!"

But he ignored me and kept walking towards her and asking, "Bella, please tell him the truth. You have feelings for me don't you?"

Again Bella looked at me and then back to him. Her voice was quiet but I heard her loud and clear, "Demitri, I'm very fond of you. I think you're a nice guy and all but... I'm in love with Edward. I'm your friend and nothing more."

He stood there looking at her in shock. "But ... Bella ... I felt it I know you felt it too, right? It couldn't of have been just me. Could it?"

"I believe she said she is in love with me you fucking moron!"

I heard her voice a little louder this time. "Demitri, you're my friend. But... Edward is my boyfriend. I love him."

He stood there looking at her like he couldn't believe she didn't share his feelings back. Me, I was on the verge of kicking the shit out of him. Emmett and Jake were still holding on to me trying to hold me back.

He did something I thought he would never do. He pulled Bella into his arms so fast shoving my pregnant sister out of the way. Jake let go of me at that moment and went to his pregnant wife who was on the ground. Grabbing Bella's face Demitri kissed her.

I lost it at the time and went after him. Chaos erupted! Emmett grabbed Bella fast as I and Demitri went down to the floor together. We wrestled on the ground some as he and I took shots at each. I straddled him, beating him in the face with my fist over and over again shouting.

"You. Never. Go. Around. Her. Ever. Again!" with each blow to his bloody face.

It took, Jake, Emmett, and Seth to pull me off Demitri's body after I had beat him to a pulp. I was panting and trying to calm myself down. I stared down at Demitri who was bleeding profusely.

Suddenly, Bella bent down to him and asked, "Demtri are you okay?"

Sputtering blood out of his mouth saying, "Oooohhhhh."

I knew at that moment he was certainly down for the count. Bella looked up at me and shouted, "Edward, you could have killed him!"

I was stunned. What the hell? He claimed that she had feelings for him and then forcefully kissed her against her will and I'm the one at fault?

"Bella he forced himself onto to you! I would do it over again if I had to." I said trying to make sense what happened.

Finally, after a few minutes we heard Demitri come to. "Oh... fuck... my face hurts bad ...what happened?"

I heard the sirens then getting closer to the house. I guess in all the commotion someone called the ambulance. I heard Emmett tell Demitri, "Don't move, the ambulance is coming okay."

I stared at both Demitri and Emmett. I found my voice and said, "Look, I'm not sorry for protecting my girlfriend alright."

Emmett said to me, "Edward, it's okay we were all witness to this. I'm sure he will be fine. Like you said you were protecting, Bella."

Looking at Bella yet again, all I could think about was if I lost her. How would I cope? She is everything to me. Everything ... I can't lose her.

**A/N: So what will happen? Will the police get involved. Can Edward keep this out of the media? How will this affect their relationship?**

**Merry Christmas EVERYONE!**


	26. Chapter 25: After math

**TM: MLWEC**

**Ch 25: After Math...**

**Beta'd By Heather(Minerva77)**

**Edward:**

After the ambulance and police showed up to the house things were very chaotic. My dad who was in his room when everything happened heard the commotion and saw exactly what had happened. He being my manager decided to talk to the police. I gave my statement on what happened and my dad asked them to please keep this out of the media. Demitri was taken to the hospital and was treated for his injuries. He had some broken cheek bones, his nose was broken and he had lacerations.

They also informed me that since I was protecting Bella there would be no charges. My dad had explained that Bella was a friend of the family and that while in my home was almost attacked therefore that's why I was protecting her. I hated lying but I knew that if they found out about mine and Bella's romantic relationship that the public wouldn't approve.

The police said they would do everything they could by keeping this under wraps. I on the other hand was treated for my injuries at home. The paramedic put some ice on my knuckles as they were raw from punching Demitri over and over again. They also gave me some pain medicine to ease the pain from my busted knuckles.

I was in the main living area sitting on the sofa with my head leaned against the back of the couch. Fuck! What a night. Bella's parents called and my dad explained what happened and said it might be best that they stayed in a hotel since they were leaving the next day to go home. He paid for their hotel as Bella said bye to over the phone.

"Thanks dad. I'm so glad you all had a good time. Yeah Edward and I will see ya January the third. Tell mom and my brother and sister I love them. Okay you too, goodnight," Bella said as she hung up my phone.

She then turned to me as my knuckles were wrapped in gauze, I was told it would be a week before they healed and to keep them covered for at least a couple of days. Sitting down next to me she handed me the phone.

"Thanks for putting them up for the night." Her voice was quiet. We really hadn't spoken since all the commotion and everyone left.

Still resting my head the back of the couch, I said, "You're welcome, baby," I reached up to her wanting to have her cuddle with me. But she pulled away. Yeah like that shit didn't hurt. I sighed and walked over to the bar getting a beer. I pulled the cap off drinking it, while Bella's eyes rested on mine. She looked … worried.

"What?" I asked while taking sips.

"Should you be drinking after taking the aspirin for your pain? And shouldn't we talk about what happened?" she asked solemnly.

Chuckling while I managed to take another sip. "Hmm... let me see. Well um... first, Bella, I tried to show my band members a good time tonight. Then come to find out one of my closest friends decided to make passes on my girl, then getting into yet another fight again, then having the cops come out and paramedics having to take him to the fucking hospital was the highlight of my evening. Then my girl has to worry about what fucking happens to Demitri, then when I just tried to cuddle with her on the couch she pulls away from me. Shall I go on about how glorious the evening was?" I asked sarcastically.

"Edward … please... I was wanting to talk about this. Look, I'm just worried about you."

"Yeah, so worried that you fucking pulled away from me. What's up with that? I need you, Bella." I said to her my voice cracking.

She ran to me, as I took her in my arms and we just hugged. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry," I began to cry, as it was all emotionally hitting me. "I'm so sorry, when I saw him kiss you I just snapped. I just didn't think, I went after him and I wasn't going to let up. I could have killed him tonight!" I said sobbing into her hair.

"Edward it's okay, I'm here. You'll never loose me."

She pulled away from me with her own tear streaked face, her eyes red from crying too.

Suddenly my lips were on hers as I kissed her hard. My hands were on her face holding it so I could kiss her more. My tongue slipped out tasting those pink luscious lips. Still embraced and kissing we landed on the couch. Hands going crazy and everywhere. We were both moaning. Before I knew it our clothes were off and I was tasting her body, taking nips on her neck, breasts, you name it I had it all covered.

"Bella... fuck, I want you so much! I want to taste that pussy of yours! Spread those legs and let me taste you!"

She complied while opening her legs more as I dove in with my tongue on her clit. She thrashed and bucked against my face. I just loved her moans she made while I nipped and sucked on her pussy. Taking her clit I bit on it several times leaving her panting for breath. After having her writhing underneath me, she finally came hard and fast calling out my name over and over again.

After slurping up all her juices I came back for her mouth. Kissing her so she could taste herself on my lips. I pulled back from her and left her bridal into my arms. Carrying her upstairs to my room as she would be with me tonight and the rest of the time.

************TM********************TM*********************TM*********************

A few days went by, I was drinking my coffee and looking at the what happened the other night here wasn't in the papers. I was grateful for that. I looked at my watch and noticed it was getting to be noon. Bella was still sleeping as we were making for some lost time.

I went to make some reservations at a five star hotel. After everything that had happened we needed a night just for us. We only a another week before we'd be going back to Germany. I have to finish out my tour. My tour would be done in later February.

I grabbed the paper that I had faxed to me the day the ladies went to the Spa. I needed to talk to Charlie once we got back. I knew that I wanted Bella coming back with me once my tour was over. However; I needed to discuss with her parents something I had in mind.

Soon Heidi had lunch waiting for me and Bella. I went up stairs to check on her. She was in the bathroom getting ready for the day. I came in behind her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hey, baby...good God you smell so good!" I nuzzled in her neck and her hair.

She turned towards me and kissed me on the lips. She looked into my eyes and said to me, "Edward, aren't you going to go to the hospital today and see Demitri? You two really need to talk..."

I pulled away from her abruptly and said to her, "Excuse me? After what he did! He's lucky to be alive Bella. Why do I need to talk to him for? I think my fists were enough, don't you think?" I asked sarcastically looking at her surprised.

"Edward... you and he have been friends for a long time. Please... just go see him. You both need to get passed this. He has called you for the past two days. Aren't you even going to talk to him? Make–up?"

I couldn't believe this. After he attacked her, forcing himself on her she expects me to just forgive him?

"Bella, let me make myself clear here... I will not _ever_ apologize for protecting you! Ever! I know he's been calling me but who the fuck cares? He was coming on to what's mine and I showed him exactly what I thought. I will not have my girlfriend telling me what to do. Is that clear? Don't you worry your pretty little head about him. He will be taken care of. But I'll be damned if he set foot in my home again. And he will _NOT_ get his hands on my _property _again!" I shouted at her.

She looked at me as if I was crazy. "So, that's what I am to you, a piece of property?" She questioned me.

"Bella... I ... told you in the beginning out it was going to be. You will follow my lead. You are to never go around him again. Is that understood?" I asked looking in her eyes.

"Edward... you're not being..."

I backed her up against the wall, my eyes never leaving hers. As her back hit the wall she still stared into my eyes. My face so close to hers I could count her lashes. My arms caging her against the wall.

I said darkly to her, "You are not to ever go around Demitri, is that fucking clear? I will be going to see him but it will not be a friendly visit." I placed my fingers underneath Bella's chin and pulled out her bottom lip from her mouth so she's stop biting it. "You know what your biting to your lip does to me, Bella. It drives me crazy," My voice said a in moan.

My lips descended to hers as we kissed. My tongue came out and tasted her lips. Very tasty.

I pulled back and told her, "we will be going shopping, we will be spending the New year at a Five star Hotel, I need you to myself, baby. So are we clear, you will not be going anywhere near Demitri, do you hear me?"

"Yes," She said quietly.

"Good." I kissed her once more and told her lunch was ready. We went to eat before leaving the house.

**A/N: Next up Edward's visit with Demitri... lets just say very tense moments ;)**


	27. Chapter 26: Visiting Demitri

**TM:MLWEC**

**Ch 26:Visiting Demitri**

**Beta'd by Heather Minerva77**

**Edward:**

Bella and I went shopping, where she bought herself a new dress for our upcoming New Year's celebration. She also went by the lingerie store, to which she tried on some nighties, bra and pantie set, totally making me fucking harder than I was before we came in.

After a day filled with shopping, we stopped by the hospital, where I had Jake to wait with Bella while I went inside to visit with Demitri.

I stopped at the nurses station to retrieve his room number. I walked to the door, but before stepping inside, I took a deep breath and said to myself, "You can do this Edward."

After giving myself a little pep talk, I opened the door when I was attacked with the smell of disinfected cleaners and hospital food mixed together. The smell made my stomach feel bitter.

Yeah it definitely smelled like a hospital.

Walking over to Demitri's bedside, I took his face, the swelling had went down, but he still had multiple cuts and bruises.

At first Demitri was sleeping, but after a few minutes he began stirring, finally opening his eyes. No words were exchanged for a long awkward moment as the two of us stared back and forth.

He cleared his throat to speak. "Edward?"

Without speaking, I only nodded as he slowly raised up in his bed. Grabbing the remote he adjusted himself higher, once he found a level of comfort, the two of us stared in silence once again.

"So how long do you have to be in here?" I asked breaking the ice.

"Um.. a couple of more days. I have to say you beat me up pretty good, Edward."

I cleared my throat. "What do you expect me to do Demitri, you go after my girl and think I'm going to stand there and let you. Do you have any idea how it makes me feel knowing one of my best friends is lying in here because of me? Because he wanted my woman. You know what I went through when I kicked Marcus out and yet you did this...I'm not going to apologize for it." My voice was sharp.

He looked down at his hands as he fidgeted with the blanket. "Edward... I'm sorry. I–I– don't know what to say here. I don't know what got into me. But don't you see how lucky you are? Bella is very... well she's an attractive young woman, you have to know that she will attract attention. She's..."

I cut him off, "I know exactly what she is Demitri, I don't need you to tell me that! My god man, I'm in love with her. How do you think..." My voice trailed off and started to quiver. "She's everything to me. Everything. I have never felt this way before in my life. Fuck... do you know much I want to be with her in a intimate way? And yet I can't be right now. It hurt like hell when I saw you kiss her the way you did! How could you do that to me after all these years, man?" My voice becoming heavy.

"Edward... you have had women throwing themselves at you all the time since I've known you. Do you think its easy for me to see you have anyone you want? Do you? Man... I have been single for most of that time. I just wanted someone to..."

"You wanted my girl!" I shouted.

"Damn it, aren't you listening to me? I just want what you have. Someone to care about me. Someone to love. You are so fucking lucky to have that. I would kill for that kind of love," he tried to explain himself to me.

"Yeah, I almost got very close to that myself! I understand you want that too, believe me I do. But to go after one of your best friend's girl, isn't the way to do it Demitri. Bella is one a kind. I'm even lucky enough her parents will even allow me to date her as young as she is. I didn't plan for this to happen. But it did. And I won't apologize for falling in love with her either."

"That's exactly my point, Edward. You have someone who loves you for who you are, not what you do. I see that in her, I see how she looks at you."

"Then why in the hell did you kiss her? Why were you trying to steal her away from me?" I asked him directly.

"Because I wanted what you have, the kind of love you found with her. I want that more than anything."

I stood there for a moment taking everything in. UGH! I didn't want this to end our friendship but I couldn't trust him either.

"Look... Demitri I never meant to hurt you this bad... I just wanted to ...stop you from going any further. Just so you know I paid off the mortgage for your Aunt and Uncle so they don't have to worry anymore. And I'm giving you a good severance pay as well."

"So... what I don't work for you anymore?" his eyes boring into mine.

"Do you honestly think, after everything that has happened, that I would allow you anywhere near Bella?" I seethed. "I'm sorry, man, but I can't have you working for me anymore... I can't trust you. So consider this your last day, I'm hiring someone else to replace you."

"So that's it then? You're letting me go just like that without trying to work this out?" He questioned.

"What would you expect me to do? Just pretend like it didn't happen only to have you go after her again. I don't think so." My voice raised.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"Why the fuck would you want to know that for? She's with Jake down in the car waiting for me."

"You mean she's here..."

"Yes she is and she's waiting for me." I put it bluntly.

"Can I see her?"

"What the hell? Are you fucking serious? No!"

"I just want..."

"NO!" I shouted.

The nurse came in the door and asked. "What is with all this shouting? We can hear you all the way down at the nurses station."

Both he and I looked at each other. He said to her, "Sorry. We're fine."

She looked at me and said, "Well if the shouting continues you will have to leave." She pointed to me. I nodded. This wasn't getting us anywhere.

My nerves were on edge and I was stressed to the gills here. I took out my wallet and in the coin pouch was my pill I take for anxiety. I grabbed a cup and filled with water and washed it down. I looked at Demitri as he watched at me.

"Does Bella know about your pills?" He asked while I swallowed it down.

"Yes she does, why do you ask?" My tone was annoyed.

"No reason. Just be careful, Edward," he said, trying to hold my gaze.

"What's that supposed to mean? You know that my medication is prescribed to take the edge off." I boldly defended myself.

"And how many of those are you taking per day?" he asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I was glaring at him. What the fuck was he trying to say?

"Look, Edward, no matter what happens, I just want you to take care of yourself. Those pills are very addictive. And they cause your personality to change dramatically. I wouldn't want Bella caught in the cross fire."

"Is that a fucking threat or something? I take too many pills and you steal my girl, is that it? Well fuck you, man." I shot back in an angered tone.

"No, that's not what I meant, I just means you need to take care of yourself because now you have her to worry about. Don't get sucked in, that what's I'm saying. But yeah if you hurt Bella you're damn right I will come after you."

"Oh really?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. I walked up to his bed and got in his face. "You come anywhere near my girl... I will finish the job that got you here in the first place."

I backed off from him and he said to me, "You wouldn't."

Looking into his eyes with my cold eyes and a threatening voice, "Yes I would. Try me. Stay away from her."

Opening the door, I slammed it as I exited his room and darted for the elevator. Angrily I pushed the buttons until the doors slid open. I knew I had to let off some steam before returning back to Bella. So after stepping off the elevator, I headed to the back of the building where I hit a dumpster with my fist, making me wince on contact.

"Shit!" I growled, forgetting that my knuckles were in the process of healing.

Ugh! that hurt like hell.

Grabbing my coin pouch, I fished out a few pain pills and swallowed them back without water.

Leaning my head back against the dumpster, I murmured to myself, "Edward, don't let him get to you like this man... Calm. The. Fuck. Down."

My phone rang, it was Jake. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Edward how's it going?" Jake asked.

"I'm done I just had to let off some steam, I'm on my way."

"What do you mean, are you okay?" Jake asked.

"I will explain later. Just know this if Demitri gets anywhere near Bella, he's a dead man." I warned.

"Wait...what happened?"

"I'll explain it later. Be there in five, okay?"

"Okay. See ya in a bit."

We hung up, and I looked at my bandage when I saw blood seeping through... but it wasn't too bad.

Oh Demitri had better think twice if he thinks he was ever gonna come after Bella again... not in this lifetime.

When I reached the car, I saw Bella was sitting in the back, and although I was very highly pissed with Demitri, I managed to shoot my best girl a smile.

Once we were back at the house, Jake pulled up to the front and Bella and I exited the car.

When we walked inside, I called for Heidi, who came into the foyer and took our coats.

Bella was standing next to me when she asked, "what happened between you and Demitri, Edward?"

Once Heidi came into the room she took our coats and hug them up. Bella was standing next to me when she asked, "What happened between you and Demitri, Edward?"

Jake and I looked at each other then I told Bella, "Why don't you go into the kitchen and help Heidi?"

She looked from Jake to me and said, "Edward, don't shut me out. I want to know what happened."

"Heidi, will you take Bella in the kitchen and let her help you?" Heidi nodded as I looked Bella in the eyes. "Baby... I will explain it later. Just go with her please."

She continued looking at me. "But, I want to..."

"Now. I will talk to you in a while. Go." I directed her to go.

Jake and I went into my office as I slammed the door.

Yelling and screaming I said, "That stupid son of a bitch! If he thinks he really has a shot in hell with Bella he has another thing coming!"

"What happened?" Jake asked standing and looking at me.

"That mother–fucker basically threatened me that's what! Do you know how long he and I have been friends Jake? At least five years. Five years. And he has the gall to threaten me? Fucking hell! First Marcus, and now Demitri! I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

"Edward, you have to calm down buddy. Tell me what happened, maybe I should have been there with you."

"No, I needed you with Bella. Well... you know how I take pills for my anxiety right? To take the edge off? Well, he basically asked me how many I had taken today and warned me to not get addicted or he would come after Bella. Of all the nerve."

"Let me get this straight, he threatened you by saying that is going to come after Bella?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, basically. He sit there giving me this lame ass lecture on how the pills I have been prescribed can change a person's personality, and if I ever hurt her, he said he will come after her... as if I'd ever hurt in any way."

"Edward, maybe we should hire more security for her. Just to be on the safe side, you know?" Jake suggested.

"Yeah, I think that maybe a good idea. Also when we get back to Germany, I need to have a talk with Charlie about that thing you and I talked about."

"Wow, so this relationship has gotten very serious hasn't it? Congrats, man," he said happily.

"It's not official yet I still need to talk with Charlie and Renee, but, yeah its leading that way. But now I have two more people to be on the look out for. I have to say thank you, Jake. You're not just a good friend but good for the band as well. I'm so glad I have someone I can trust."

"No problem. We have been through a lot together. But... I really need to get going, Alice is waiting for me."

"Give her my love,okay?" We both hugged. "Now, Edward, you need to give Bella a heads up."

I agreed and he left. I will not get into specifics with her but she will be told to stay away from Demitri.

**A/N: I hope u all like this chapter, more to come I promise!**


	28. Chapter 27: New Years Eve

**TM: MLWEC**

**Ch 27 :New years Eve...**

**Beta'd by me. Yep, so if there any mistakes, its all mine. Im trying to do this myself to get the ball rolling again on the fic. So sorry for the wait guys!**

**Edward:**

After everything Bella and I had been through, this was the heaviest yet so far. But we did get through it. Here it is New Years Eve. I wanted to do something for just the two of us. I usually would do a big New Years Eve party for the band, but this year I opted to keep it for Bella and I.

I arranged a lovely surprise for Bella. She didn't even know it yet. We were going to a Five star hotel to spend an evening to ourselves. It wasn't about sex, which we still haven't done yet. This was about us. I was spoiling my girl.

I told Bella to pack an over night bag. I told her to to bring something that she could sleep in comfortable, and to wear for dinner. Some kind of evening gown.

I had already packed for myself. I hired a new driver to take our stuff to the car. Yeah things with Demitri and I didn't work out. I had let him go as I couldn't trust him anymore. After the driver put our things i the trunk, it was time to go. I called for Bella.

"Bella! Babe, we need to go!" I said as she headed down the stairs her eyes meeting mine.

"Sorry, sweetie. Where are we going anyway?" she asked still curious.

"It's a surprise. Just get into the car please. Oh and one more thing, tie this around your eyes so you can't see." I helped tie a handkerchief around her eyes so she couldn't see.

She gasped when she saw it. "Edward! What are you..."

I came closer to her right ear and whispered, "Trust me sweetheart. It's nothing too kinky, I promise." I led her into the car and off to our destination.

And we were off. Bella has a blind fold on and well I just had the biggest smile on my face. After driving a ten minutes, my Bella asked. "Are we there yet?"

However I put my warm hand on her leg, she wore a short skirt today. My hand running up to her leg all the way up to her thigh. I licked her ear saying into her ear seductively, "Oh little one... we will be there shortly and do I have a surprise for you. Just a few more minutes."

Shortly after that the driver pulled up to the Five star hotel. I leaned into Bella as we stood out front of the Hotel. I took her blind off and said to her gently. "Open your eyes baby, we're here."

As she blinked her eyes open she saw where we were. Her breath caught as she gazed at me. I think I blew her away with our four seasons. It was a top notch hotel, with all the luxury I had become accostomed to.

"You like?"

She licked her lips as my eyes darted to them as she wet them to speak. "Wow, this place is gorgeous!"

I laughed telling her, "You ain't seen nothing yet, babe, Come on."

We headed inside the hotel to go to the lobby. They still had all their Christmas decor up with a big tree in the center and lots of garland around. However; I entwined mine and Bella's finger as we started walking to the elevators.

"Don't we need to check in first?"

I held up our room card smiling at her her, "Right here babe. Right this way love."

We stepped inside the elevator as I grabbed onto Bella at her waist and pushing her body up against the elevator wall. It was glass so it was see through. I had her next to the numbers that lit up on the control panel for all the floors. I pressed the PH one and we started our way all the way to the top.

I leaned into Bella's face as I gave her a searing kiss. When I pulled away the bell dinged for us to get off. And that I plan to do a lot off and then some.

We walked down the long hallway and finally made it to the door. It had PH on the door, unlocking the door I led Bella in.

She was flabbergasted as how the big the room was. We had a living room with a big screen TV, with a gas fire place. The next room would be the little kitchen and bar. As we walked through we went into one of the three bedrooms it had, she walking into the biggest of course. The bed itself was king size and had a down comforter and pillows.

On the bed had a red rose petals in shape of a heart on the bed. Yep my doing. After we walked into the master bathroom together, Bella turning toward me saying, "Wow, Edward this room is amazing. I love it!"

I walked towards Bella as she backed away bumping into the bathroom counter. After her back ran into it she stopped her eyes met mine. I licked my lips as her eyes darted to them. Meanwhile I leaned more into her body as I placed both my hands onto the counter.

"Oh, Bella... the things I want to do to you. I wanna show you exactly how I feel about you starting with this..." my lips kissed her throat as my tongue came out and tasted her skin. Trailing my tongue to her sensitive spot behind her ear and kissing it.

"And this..." I said as I reachung for her and carried her bridal style the bed. I kissed her passionately on the lips before breaking away.

"Get dressed, we're going out." I commanded her as I left her there on the bed wondering bewldered after the hot make-out session.

Soon we were in the Restaurant where we had a nice meal. Bella looked so dedicate in her dress. We went back to the room our lips, molding together. We barely made it into the room as we took a breath gasping.

"Edward are we going to finally..." she started asking as she trailed off.

"Bella, I want you to know that I love you very much. You know that right? First of all, no we aren't going to make love, not just yet anyway. But I have something else in mind. I just wanted us to relax and be together without any interference. Just you and me," I said to her as I turned the radio on to some soft romantic music. Just as I tuned in a station that were playing the _You and Me _song. My song.

Grabbing Bella's hand as I pulled her to me. We were still in our clothes of the evening but not for long. As began to undress her slowly as we danced in a circle to my song. It was perfect. I began to sing along with the radio.

I was kissing her neck as I unzipped her dress in the back, letting my warms hands feel her soft skin. Pulling the sleeves to remove the dress Bella was dressed in her matching royal blue lace bra and panties.

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you,"_

I then started helping her with my shirt as she started unbuttoning my dress shirt. Sliding it of with her hands, she kissed my chest and I threw my head back loving the sensation. Next was my trousers as she unbuttoned the pants, letting the zipper down, letting them fall into the pool of fabric that was already started.

I was down to my boxers as we both tumbled back onto the bed. Letting the song go as we explored our bodies together, with light caresses, kisses and nips on each other. We were getting hot and heavy as I began to kiss her lips ahead hovering over her.

I removed her bra and took her nipple one by one hearing her gasp from the sensation as the song switched to _What makes you beautiful_ we were heavy in the moment. I used my fingers hooking them into her panty waistband and slid them down to show her glistening pussy.

My tongue found her clit as I plunged in tasting her juices. Bella was writhing under neath me as I sucked and nipped on her clit making her come the first time. I wasn't done yet, however; Bella had other ideas as she grabbed me and attached her lips to mine, making us both groan. She could taste herself on my lips. As we continued making-out I could hear myself singing on the radio sing _What make's you Beautiful._

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful,"_

Bella began palming my cock as I was laying down as she went down taking my cock and sliding the length into her warm wet mouth. Fuck! She had gotten so good at this. Now I was the one writhing and bucking as she bobbed her head up and down her tongue making me come not once but twice! SHIT!

After both of us came down from our giving each other orgasms we laid in the bed while the song finished playing out. It was nice laying there and feeling Bella's warm body close to mine. We were just enjoying the moment together when I heard the DJ's voice.

"Those two songs were from, Edward Cullen, _You and me _and_ What makes you beautiful _to which they just hit gold! You and me is number two while _What makes you beautiful_ hit number one on the charts.

Congrats to the band_ Twilight Moon_ for doing a good job! Edward, will be back finishing his tour in Germany once the holidays are over then back to the U.S. After that. The man will be busy. Congratulations again _Twilight Moon! _For the bands sucess."

I bounced out of bed and shouting, "What? Are they shittin' me?" I asked looking straight at Bella.

She looked at me her eyes twinkling with excitement, she ran to me naked as we both screamed!

"I made it!" I yelled to Bella as I twirled her around from the excitement.

"You made it, Edward, you made it!" she screamed as we just held each other.

Even though this was supposed to be our night my cell started ringing. Looking at the caller I.D. It was Jake.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, man did you hear on the radio? Your band just got a gold record! I couldn't believe it until Alice screamed it at me! Congrats man!" Jake said excitedly to me.

I was standing with my phone to the ear as I slid my boxers on. "Yeah, Bella and I just heard. I can't believe it. Finally! We have worked so hard for this. My heart is beating ninety miles an hour, Jake. I'm completely stunned." I said excited.

Bella and I were looking at each other and I gave her a wink. "Wow, it looks like once your tour finishes we're going to be super busy. Are ya ready?" He asked me.

Yes that we are. Now I'm going to definitely talk to Charlie about Bella coming with me. He just has to let her be with me. I couldn't do this without her.

"Hey, Jake, I need to let you go. We will talk again on Monday. Okay?"

"Sure. Again congratulations!"

We hung up and my mind was swirling a mile a minute. I stood there in my boxers thinking how was all this going to work? With Bella and I. I knew it just had too. I laid back in bed with Bella letting her sleep. But I couldn't sleep a wink I was too excited. A hit record. It happened. It finally happened.

**A/N: Again sorry for the wait guys. As I said above I'm trying the beta stuff myself. So if there any mistakes they are mine. Also I will have a pic of the gold record on my blog. It will me on the Twilight Moon page.**


	29. Chapter 28: Approval?

**TM: MYLWEC**

Ch 28: Approval?

**Beta'd by Me (So if there are any mistakes, they are mine.)**

Edward:

It was New Years day and Bella and I had spent the night at a five star hotel. Right after we both achieved orgasms, it was announced on the radio my two songs, You and Me and What Makes You Beautiful hit gold. I was shocked and excited.

Bella and I were on our way back to the house. We were due back in Germany on the third of January, which meant that we needed to start packing for our trip.

Once inside the house I had Bella go upstairs and start her packing. I hated to leave here, but reality was sinking in and it was time to get back to work. And Bella had to get back into school, to which I still needed to talk to her parents about.

In February my tour in Germany ends and I head back to Seattle. I went to my office and my voice mail light on my phone was blinking. I called it and the voice said, "You have forty messages."  
Wow! After listening to half it was agents calling from all over the place wanting to make a deal with me. One was for California.

I called Jane, she was a recording producers for RCA. Their headquarters is in Los Angelas and after my tour in Germany was over she wanted to meet me. Things were taking off for me and the band. I went upstairs and talked to Bella informing her of what was going on.

"Wow, Edward, I'm happy for ya," she said quietly. She was looking down at her feet and fidgeting. I knew that look, she was worried.

"Hey, babe, everything will be okay sweetheart. We will work this out, I promise. I have something I want to talk to Charlie about and maybe after that we can talk okay?"

She nodded. We stayed in that night and just relaxed in my kind size bed watching movies. We watched most of the Twilight movies. Actually she watched while I just rubbed her head and played with her hair. Soon we both feel asleep in each others arms.

The next day we were headed to the airport. It was a very long flight to Germany. I called Charlie letting him know I needed to talk with him.

After a grueling 12 hour flight we were landing at the airport. I woke Bella who had fallen asleep. Once out of the terminal we headed to luggage claim, got our bags, and got a taxi and headed to Bella's home.

Within the hour we were pulling up in her driveway, we got out and got her luggage. I had the taxi to wait for me outside as he kept the meter running.

Bella opened her door and announced she was home.

"Mom, dad, we're home!"

Both her parents came to us hugging us and asking our was our flight. Then I asked Charlie and Renée if I could speak with them for a moment. Bella excused herself going up to her room to unpack as me and her parents talked.

Charlie and Renée took me to the couch and he asked, "So, Edward, what did you want to talk to us about?"

I knew this would be a hum dinger for them so I breathed heavily before speaking.

"Charlie and Renée, as you know I love your daughter very much. And I thank you for allowing us to see each other while I was here in Germany on my tour. My tour will be ending soon, so I will be going back to Seattle and making trips to California every so often. I'm sure you heard of my record hitting gold?" I asked.

"Yes we did and congratulations. We knew your tour would be ending soon and well I'm concerned how are you and Bella going to be able to see each other when you thousands miles away from one another." Charlie asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you both about. I will get to the point...I want tomarryyourdaughter," I said real fast.

Both Renée and Charlie looked at me as if they didn't hear what I said but did, but then looked at each other and back at me."

Charlie asked, "Could you repeat that last part Edward, we could quite hear what you said."

"I want to marry, Isabella."

Both he and Renée looked at me wide eyed so I took this time to explain myself.

"With your consent, I would like to marry Bella and have her to attend an all girl catholic school near my home in Seattle. Of course I would pay all the expenses, and I would have Heidi my housekeeper look out for her as well as my grandmother and Carlisle. All I need from you two is to sign this consent form to allow me and Bella get married before leaving for Seattle in February." I said looking them both in the eye.

"Wow," Renée finally said, "Um...Edward I'm speechless. Charlie?" She asked looking to him.

He looked at me as if I was crazy. I wasn't sure how to read him.

"Edward...I'm not sure exactly what you want me to say. Look I know Bella is mature for her age but I'm not sure she's ready for marriage just yet. She isn't pregnant is she?" he asked.

"No sir, we haven't um... went had sex yet. Look from the beginning I told you I would respect your wishes and so although it has been tough, we hadn't well you know. I wanted to be married to her first before we did. I just felt that should be something shared when we..." my voice trailed off.

"Have you asked, Bella yet?" Renée asked me.

"No, because if she says yes I wanted to make sure I had your permission first. Charlie...you don't have to worry about Bella, I will take good care of her sir, I promise."

Charlie and Renée sat their looking at each other. Renée said to him, "Well...what do you think?"

"I-I don't know Renée, I mean she still so young... I'm not ready to let her go yet are you?" he asked her mom. I sat there letting them talk. I know I kinda sprang this on them.

"No, not really. But, Charlie, if we tried to keep them two separated Bella might not take it so good. I mean Edward here is being honorable by asking for our permission first and they do love each other. I don't want to see her heartbroken if he left without her." Her voice calm and reassuring. "I will miss her don't get me wrong, but...in two years she would leave us anyway for college. She's not a little girl anymore." Renee stated to Charlie.

Bella may not be their little girl but she was certainly mine. At least I wanted her to be mine. Charlie looked to me.

"Do you have the paperwork with you?" he asked his voice quivered some. I know he was hating the loss of losing his daughter, but I also knew that he knew how much Bella and I do love each other. I have to say I'm quite surprised they didn't yell or scream.

"I do right here. So are you two giving permission. I do want to propose to her properly, I was thinking soon and we'd get married in a small ceremony then have a wedding later. All girls deserve to have a wedding and I would give her that." I promised.

I gave him the paper and he and Renée signed it on the coffee table. I was surprised they did sign it so fast.

"Thank you. I will take it to the courthouse and we will go from there. Thank you Charlie and Renée."

Renee who had tears in her eyes hugged me and said, "Welcome to the family, son."

Charlie and I shook hands as he said, "Take care of my daughter, Edward."

I told them I would and I went up to tell Bella bye. That I needed to go home so she could rest up for school. I also told her that I had a surprise but she would have to wait for it. She pouted of course , I kissed her bye and left.

After getting back into the taxi, I sighed. Well, I told myself. Bella will be your wife soon.

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. I have in my head how I want this story to go but I havent written anymore chapters yet. The reason being is just not been the motivation to do so. So please give me feedback as that is a great motivator to update faster!**

**I have another story Secrets, Lies, and Cheerleaders, of an olderward. Ironically Beiis is sixteen is that one as well but Edward is older in that one. He's 35. So if you havent read it please do. I have 29 chapters posted and over 900 reviews on it( I never expected that many people to read it, i guess they love OLDERWARD too.) I also have a sequel for it in the works called Pleasure, Perceptions and Coeds. My group links for each other are loacted on my ff profile page. Ahain thank u all for the support!  
**


	30. Chapter 29: Proposal and more

**TM:MLWEC**

**Ch 29: Proposal and more...**

**Betad by me so all mistakes are mine.**

**Edward:**

It has been two months since Bella and I came back to Germany. I have been extremely busy finishing up my tour in Germany. I planned a special day for Bella on valentines' day. She had no idea what I was up to.

I had a picnic made out for her, so we could stay in the park and enjoy the day. I brought my guitar to serenade her as she ate. Her brown eyes always pulled me as she sat and gazed into my eyes. After I sang her a song I put it down in my guitar case.

Leaning down closer to Bella I said to her, "Bella, we've been together for a while now. You mean the world to me and I don't want to lose you."

Bella reached her hand out as she palmed my face. "Edward, I love you and I know your tour is over soon. We will do whatever we can to keep in touch, there is Skype and emails." Her voice calm and quite.

My heart began to speed up as I knew this next question may shock her, but I have to know that we do indeed have a future together.

I took her hand and held it. Looking into her eyes I continued, "Bella, honey, I don't want to continue our relationship by Skype and emails...I..." before I could continue Bella pulled her hand away and I saw her eyes water. She though we were breaking up.

"Edward, please, don't do this. I love you so much...please...don't..." her voice trialed off as her voice broke.

I looked her in the face and said, "Bella, I'm not breaking up with you. How could you think that, my love?" I asked her, my hand cupping her jaw.

"But you said..."

"If you'd let me finish Bella I will get to the point. Just hear me out okay?" My eyes never leaving hers. "As I said I don't want a relationship by sky-ping or emails. I want you with me, Bella." I took out the ring that belonged to my mother. It was an oval shaped with diamonds. Once Bella looked down at it her breathe caught.

I sat up and bended down on one knee, holding out the ring box in my hand I asked, "Bella, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She gasped as a tear exscaped running down her cheek. I took my thumb and wipe it away. She looked into my eyes as she was trying to speak.

"Edward... I...I don't know what to say?" She gasped out.

I smiled to her and said, "Well saying yes for starters well work for me."

"But...but...I'm only sixteen, Edward. What about my parents? I..."

I know she was concerned about her parents so I filled her in.

"Bella, the day we got home from Germany, I talked to your parents. I knew with you being sixteen that I would need their permission first. After all you are still a minor. So with their blessing, I'm asking you to be wife, Bella?" I said again on bended knee.

Looking at the ring again and then looking at me, she asked, "So my parents know then...that your proposing to me?" She asked a little confused.

"Yes, Bella. So, come on, I'm dying here Bella..."

She immediately took my lips with hers and kissed me hard and passionately. When she pulled back I asked, "So is that a yes?"

She yelled out, "Yes, Edward! Oh my god yes!" She literally knocked me down onto the plush grass as we kissed and made out some.

Damn had I know she would do this I would have...never mind. I just held her in my arms for a bit. She pulled back as I slid the ring on her right hand and third finger.

"Bella, I know every girls dream is to have a wedding. However, since I will be leaving, no we will be leaving, I was going to tell you that we will get married in the courthouse first. Then when you do turn eighteen I will give you a wedding. Is that okay?" I asked her worried.

She nodded and continued to look at her ring. We then left the park and told her parents. I had the marriage license and Bella just needed to sign it along with the approval letter from her parents.

We were married two days later at the court house on Valentines day. We haven't had sex yet because I wanted to make love in our own home, which was in Seattle. So although we were married on Valentines day, we decided to wait until we were moved officially to Seattle.

To be honest I couldn't wait to finally make love with her. We continued our usual make outs and kiss until our lips were soar, and I continued to jack off, but it was getting tougher and tougher.

One night Bella and I were in a heated make out session when she rubbed herself against me to get more friction.

"Edward, please, I need you. I'm your wife, please help me with this ache I have for you," she gasped to me in between kisses.

"Bella..." I started to say however her mouth was one mine again. I swallowed her moan as we kissed deeper. I could feel my self getting harder and harder as we got even more heated. But I had to stop us.

"Bella...baby...We need to..." she then took her shirt off and and her black Lacey bra was staring me in the face. She then unhooked her bra, leaving her perky breasts exposed.

SHIT! She's not making this any easier. She then kissed me again and began to unbutton my pants, and pulling the zipper down. She removed her panties next as she palmed my dick in her hand.

Fuck, I had to stop this now! We were in my bedroom alone but I knew if we didn't stop now, we wouldn't have our special night back home in Seattle.

I pulled her back from me, looking into her hooded eyes I said to her, "Bella, baby, we can't just yet. I really want to but we decided to have our honeymoon night in Seattle at home."

Getting up from the bed, she just sat there. I straightened myself up and re-buttoned my pants and zipped them. Looking at her while her hair was all messy, her lips bruised, I felt bad that we went this far. It wasn't fair that I was teasing her in a way.

"Bella, are you okay? I mean you understand don't you. I just want to have complete privacy.."

She began to dress herself back, putting on her bra and panties as she looked at me with tear streaked face. Shit! I upset her yet again.

"Bella, I'm sorry..."

"Its okay Edward. Just take me home okay?" She said not looking me in the eyes.

I tugged at my hair as I know I upset her. Since we got married I pulled the breaks yet again.

I leaned down to her saying, "I promise you, We will make love in my home in Seattle. I'm sorry that I hurt you baby."

She started crying and I just held her. She began to say, "I'm sorry Edward, I lost control. I just want to be with you so much."

I pulled her hair back that hid her face as I looked at her in her eyes, "I promise we will make love Bella. I can't wait to make love to my wife. Okay?"

She nodded and I did need to get her back home. She had lots of packing to do for the move. So I grabbed my keys and we left the house. We were planning to leave that weekend, as it was Tuesday.

**A/N: As you see I'm continuing. I will try my best to get more updated chapters out. I just need to write them. Thank u for the support.**


	31. Chapter 30:Last concert in Germany

**TM: MLWEC**

**Ch 30: Last Concert in Germany**

**Beta'd by Me. I'm currently betaing some of my own work. So if there are mistakes, they are mine.**

**Edward:**

It was Friday and I was set to do one more concert before heading home to Seattle on Sunday. Bella has finished all her packing Thursday, her parents would send her the rest of her things. I wore my wedding ring most of the week, I was getting used to it.

At first it seemed weird wearing it, but it grew on me. Bella was supposed to come back with her parents, they said they would bring her since I was busy with the band setting up and stuff.

Though it didn't seem to deter the ladies too much. In fact they were more attracted to me since I was sporting the ring. I even had this one lady come back stage, she had back stage passes to meet me and she was laying it on thick.

"Edward I love your voice, you are so hot! Can I have you're number?" though she was slurring most of her words. Then she surprised me when she threw her arms around me trying to kiss me however I pulled back. My eyes met with Bella's as I seen her approaching my direction. Though her arms were crossed her chest and she was in a stance like she was ready to punch that lady who was hanging off me.

I got Jake's attention as he came over and pulled her completely off me. Once, he got her away Bella approached me, yeah she was miffed.

"So I see the ring isn't deterring the ladies much?" she growled her eyes wide. I knew she was mad and jealous.

I smiled and said to her, "Bella, you're going to have to get used to the fact women will throw themselves at me, its just part of the business, music business that is. I only want you and you know that." I said kissing her temple.

Shrugging her shoulders as she followed me to my dressing room. Once inside it was much more quieter. I went to change as I would be going onstage in an half hour. I changed into a shirt that had holes in the side and black leather pants. I slid my ring off, putting it in my safe place. Once I came from behind the curtain Bella's gaze met mine.

"So, how do I look?" I asked her.

"You know you always looks good, Edward."

She began to scan the room, as I got my hair ready for the show. I had a stylist working with me. Bella was pointing her hands on each gift basket. They were all filled with different gifts such as fruits , brownies and etc.

After the stylist did her thing she left Bella and I alone. Bella's concentration though looks like she was really zoning on one in particular. I was about to tell her about the one when she turned towards me, her eyes filled with rage.

"What the hell is this?" she asked holding up one of the baskets.

My eyes meeting hers I said, "Bella, it doesn't mean anything I swear. I was about to tell you that ..." my voice trialed off when Bella started screaming.

"Edward! What the hell is Tanya sending you a basket and a message saying, 'Edward I'm sorry I made a mistake? Please call me.' When were you going to tell me about this?"

I went up to Bella, she was still holding the basket, I tried to retrieve from her hand but she had a grip on it. I said, "Babe, calm down. She's just trying to start shit. Just ignore it okay?" I asked calmly.

She surprised me with throwing it across the room causing the basket to break and the contents falling to the floor.

"I hate her! I hate anything about her, why doesn't she take her nasty whore-self and find another man who isn't taken? I swear to God, Edward, if she..." her voice trailed off as I attacked her lips with mine.

Fuck, her jealousy was turning me on like never before. I mean I've seen her jealous but nothing like this. Picking her up, wrapping her legs around my waist as I pushed her up against the wall. I kissed her roughly as my tongue slid in. Once I pulled back, I said breathless to her, "Baby, I have never seen you like that before. Fuck, that was a major turn on."

Her eyes looking into mine as I pinned her to the wall. "Really? Me throwing that basket like that turned you on?" She asked surprised.

"Oh yeah baby. Man alive I so love it when you're jealous, though you have nothing to be jealous of. I swear to you that was the only time she sent that." My eyes pleaded with hers.

"So you're not going to respond?" she asked for reassurance.

Still holding her I said, "No, Bella. So don't worry." There was a knock at the door.

"Edward, you're on in five minutes!" Jake yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled back. "I gotta go babe, I will see ya after the show, okay?"

She nodded as she and I shared a quick kiss and I headed out with her behind me. She and her parents were going to watch the show from the side.

I heard the people chanting my name as my band was playing some numbers before I headed out. I was over to the side getting my barrings and saw Bella and her parents wave at me. I nodded as I continued on to the stage.

I heard cheering, whistling as my name was being chanted over and over again. It felt good hearing my name being screamed; however, I couldn't wait to hear Bella scream out my name in pleasure which would happen soon.

I sang my two songs that hit gold. I looked over to my side where Bella was and I winked her direction, only some girls who also were to the side of the stage screamed and went crazy. Damn! These chicks were crazy.

I also sang a couple of new songs who were originally sung by Def Leopard, _Pour some sugar on me_ and _Rock of ages _and everyone seemed to like it. By the end of the show I was covered in sweat due to the lights and dancing around I done.

Aro the manager of the place where we held concerts, planned a going away party at his home. After I changed, Bella and I headed there. Her parents followed as they would leave soon. Her brothers and sisters were at a friends home staying the night.

Once we got to his home we pulled into the long driveway. I parked as both Bella and I walked hand in hand into Aro's home.

The entrance was huge, as I saw the platters his housekeeper set up. He came out to greet us.

"Edward and Bella, glad you could make it." he said to us. I then introduced him to Bella's parents. We also told him the good news about mine and Bella's marriage. He was surprised but congratulated us.

After a while of mingling Bella's parents called it a night. I told them we'd be there tomorrow. They wanted us to spend the time with them before we headed out Sunday to Seattle.

The rest of the band showed up as did Jake and Alice. I was really surprised how big Alice was. I believe she was due in a another month or so. I left Bella with Alice, while I left the room to talk with Aro. He wanted to thank me and my band for coming to Germany for the year and he said we would be welcome back at any time.

Upon leaving Aro's office I noticed Alice wasn't standing by Bella anymore, as she probably had to go to the bathroom. But who I did see didn't make me happy.

I heard him say to her, "Well, well, Bella, you look fantastic! You are a sight for sour eyes my dear," Marcus said to her. "Would you like to dance?"

"No thanks." She said to him turning away.

But he then grabbed her arm and said, "Oh come on just one dance?" He asked again.

I on the other hand came up behind him and said roughly, "Get you fucking hands off my girl!"

Marcus looked at me as if I came out of nowhere. Then Tanya appeared out of nowhere.

She nasally flirted with me asking, "So did you get my basket I sent you?"

Bella I could see was getting upset. "Get your hands of my hu-"

I grabbed Bella really fast, dragging her away from both Marcus and Tanya. Once we got out of ear shot Bella pulled away from me asking me a question.

"Why didn't you tell her I'm your wife now? Why didn't you tell her your married? And Where in the hell is your ring?" Bella questioned me.

I took my ring off because although I had consent to marry Bella, I still didn't want the press to know. I wanted to wait until she was eighteen to announce to the world that we were married.

"Bella, my ring is in my pocket and calm down. Look, I'm not quite ready to announce we're married just yet."

Her eyes wide she asked, "Why? Are you ashamed of me?"

"No babe, I'm not. But your are still sixteen. Bella, baby, we have to keep our marriage on the lowdown at least for a while. Though I got your parents permission it still wont look good in the business."

She looked like she was about to cry. I palmed her face with my hands. "Babe, I promise soon, I will tell her. Besides I still owe you a proper honeymoon." I wiggled my eye brows at her, trying to reassure her.

Her chocolate brown eyes looked into mine. "You mean we're going on a honeymoon, a real honeymoon?" she asked quietly.

"Lets just say I have something in mind okay? Look, Bella, I want to announce to everyone that your indeed mine. But we have to be careful about this at least just for a while longer."

"For how long?" she asked.

"Maybe a year. I know it sounds like a long time. But I assure you sweetheart your the only one for me. I love you and I can't wait for the world to know. However, not just yet, but that will not stop us from having a proper honeymoon." I moaned to her.

She smiled back to me then. She sighed and relaxed against me. "Okay, I guess we can hold off a little while longer."

"That's my girl. Why don't we leave this pop stand. We will be heading to Seattle tomorrow, and we can start the rest of our lives together."

So we did. We stopped and said bye to Aro, then we headed to her parents house. I was going to be staying the night there with Bella as we would be leaving in the morning.

**A/N: I know I keep putting off the honeymoon. I assure you it will be next. Their first time will be special. This Edward will become more controlling and possessive...I have always planned for that. Let's just hope u will like it. I know I do!**

**Also, Thank you for reading this story, I hope to get more chapters written soon so I can update more. RL has been crazy and I've been working on my other stories. But this when will get completed.**


	32. Chapter 31: The Honeymoon

**TM: MLYEC**

**Ch 31: The Honeymoon**

**Betad by me**

Bella said her goodbyes to her family. She would be attending an all girls catholic school is Seattle. We were on a plane heading home. I couldn't wait to get my bride home so we could have a honeymoon. Being married for few weeks and not being able to celebrate was driving me crazy.

After the planed landed we got a limo car and high tailed it to our home. Our home. Soon we were pulling up in the drive way i had the driver to slide my card to open the gate. As soon as the car stopped My new driver hopped out of the car getting our luggage when i helped my new bride out. I

Once we were up to the door, i picked her up bridal style making her squeal. Once inside the door i put her down and paid the man for him taking care of us. He left. It was later already so we started towards our bedroom. Well i was actually watching Bella's ass as we walked up the stairs.

Soon she opened the door to our bedroom sweet. Her breath caught as she looked around. I called ahead making sure Heidi made our bedroom into a honeymoon suite. With candles, rose pedals every, and of course champagne.

"You like?" I asked coming up behind her kissing her naked shoulder.

"Like...I love it! Edward the room looks amazing!" she gasped as my lips trialed to her neck.

"Hmm...I knew you'd love it. Bella, I really wanted to take you somewhere romantic, however; I have to be in California next week for some record dealings and you will be in school. So I wanted us to have our honeymoon here and then later we can have a honeymoon somewhere else. I promise."

She turned, to face me and said, "Edward, this is perfect. This is what all i wanted. Just you and me."

"Can you give me just a moment though...I want to freshen up."

I nodded as she escaped into the bathroom. So I also undressed. Getting into my silk boxers she just she reentered the bedroom with a white silk neglige gown.

Damn she looked exquisite with her hair cascading down past her shoulders showing off the soft curls.

She went to the bed on her knees as i followed suit. Slipping her her nightie off as we got onto the bed. She was left in her red and black lacy bra and matching panties. Running her hands up and down on my chest sent chills up my spine. The good kind. I allowed her to do what she wanted at that time. My breathing was already starting in pants as her lips made their way to my neck. She held my face, as she pushed her lips to my neck, I couldn't believe how good it felt her lips so warm, her hot breath fanning my face It was enough to drive me insane.

But i kept my cool as she continued to lean in more on me pushing me down on the bed. She was taking control...well...i let her.

Feeling the warm of her body seeping through the thin material, having her hands skim by whole body making me release the growl I've been holding.

"Damn, woman, you feel so good and I'm not even inside you yet!"

Her lips found mine as my hands found her face, then smoothing back her hair so i could look into her eyes.

"I love you Bella Swan Cullen."

In then took charge, flipping her over as my body hovered over hers and my lips took control of her mouth. Sliding my tongue tasting her bottom lips sent me down the path of her body. Kissing her stomach along the way and her thighs. I slid her panties off as I devoured her wet core. It was nice and wet.

Oh god she tasted so good!

"Fuck, woman, I love the way you taste!"

Flicking my tongue on her clit as I pushed two fingers into her pussy pumping as fast as I could she gasped, writhing and moaned more.

She came so loud screaming my name but I knew she could do better. I was ready to be inside of her. I slid back up her body removing the bra and sucking her nipples one by one in my mouth.

"Edward...please...I need you!"

"Patience baby...patience." My tongue did a number on her nipples.

Soon I was back at her mouth again, kissing her hard as I centered my self at her entrance. I already had slid my boxers off.

I looked into her eyes and rasped, "Baby this will hurt at first, but I will be as gentle as possible, okay?"

She nodded as I continued my way through her wet entrance. Nothing could have prepared me for this. I was only a little in when I felt the tightness. I moved a little further and felt the hymen. Moving a little more I couldn't take it anymore as I pushed myself further, feeling her warmth, her wetness, and tightness.

She gasped as I knew she felt the pain. I stopped my movement so she could get used to my size. I was filling her completely. I kissed her tears away as I knew the sting I'm sure she was felling was bad.

"It's okay...Edward...you can move now."

As soon as I moved even a little I couldn't help but feel the tightness and wetness surrounding my cock. Oh my god, I felt like I was in heaven.

"Jesus, Bella, this feels incredible!" I gasped as I grunted moving more. My thrusts was become erratic as she clawed my back.

"Edward...oh ...Edward this feels so wonderful!" She gasped in between breaths.

Soon we were both moving in sync, both of us moving our hips feeling the incredible feeling. I leaned my head back as I screamed out her name! My balls were tightening through each thrust I was giving her, my body was tending up, as I felt her pussy clenching my cock as it slid in and out.

Soon I was coming all the way out and back in harder and harder. I wasn't going to hold out much longer!

"Bella, I'm about...to...Oh God!" I shouted as I did another hard thrust, that was all it took for us, I could feel her juices on my cock as my body continued to spasm and hearing her screaming out my name again. After a few more thrusts I was spent. Landing on top of her ...laying beside her as I caught my breathe.

Jesus! I had no idea being inside of her would feel so good. I pulled up enough, still laying half on her, my hands moving some of her hair out of her face. "So...Mrs. Cullen, was it worth the wait?" I asked with a smile.

She giggled and said, "Oh darling! Every wasted time! I've never felt so good in all my life. So worth the wait."

I kissed her gently. Pulling out of her I laid beside her as she nestled into my nook. Her breathing became slower as I knew she was falling asleep as was I.

We finally did it. We made love for the first time as husband and wife. I kissed her hair once more before shutting my eyes and going to sleep.


	33. Chapter 32: Flames burning on low

**TM:**

**Ch 32: Flames burning low**

**Pre read by Sandy Murdock**

**Beta by Me, mistakes are mine.**

**Edward:**

Bella and I had a whole week together. And yes we made love just about every chance we got. But reality started sinking in. The next following Monday I had to fly out to LA. I was having a meeting about recording some videos. It went good. Though I would have to be back soon to shoot some more. I can't believe how much there was to be done still yet.

So that weekend the guys and I went back to my home in Seattle. We'd been gone two weeks and it would be so nice to be home and have Bella in my arms again. We pulled into the driveway and opening the door I could hear Alice and the rest of the band members greeting us as we walked in.

I saw Bella coming down stairs. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I held her saying, "It feels good to hold you, so damn good to be home, baby."

We all gathered into the dining room as we were discussing about the different videos we'd be making. I also met some girls that would be also dancing in the videos too. I think Irina was one of the dancers. There was already talk that we were fooling around in the trailer as talked and gotten to know each other.

However Seth said to me, "Hey, Edward, do you remember that last time what happened when you and the dancer went into the trailer and making noises. They all thought you to were making out."

"Yeah I remember. I think we were saying Oh yeah baby, they all thought we were having sex."

"Wasn't her name Kate or something like that?" Someone else chimed in.

When I looked up I saw Alice glaring at me and I looked to Bella who was sitting quietly next to me. So I quickly changed the subject.

Dinner was over and Heidi came in to get the dining room cleaned up. So we moved into the rec room. They were asking me to show them some dance moves we'd be using in the video. After a while one of the ladies that the Seth had brought with him asked me if I could teach her some moves.

I showed her a few things however Bella got up and announced she had school the next day. I agreed because it was very late.

Only I did have to voice my opinion about something she was wearing. Before I left for California I had told Bella to wear the clothes that were in her closet and she wasn't wearing what I wanted her to wear.

"Bella...I'm not trying to be rude but who picked that dress out for you? The reason I ask is because that certainly isn't anything I want you wearing."

Her eyes wide as she looked at me she said, "Well, Edward, Alice helped me out with it. I wanted something new to wear for your homecoming tonight."

"Baby, no offense but stripes just isn't a good look for you. It takes away from your eyes and all I see is dress. What do you think guys?" As I asked them for their opinion.

Bella left the room fast as Alice explained that she helped Bella picking out the dress and that she paid for it with her own money.

I will admit I felt horrible for saying it in front of everyone. So I went after her saying, "Honey, wait! I'm sorry I just wish you'd stay away from the large prints!"

I heard her footsteps on the stairs as I trailed behind her leaving everyone else in the rec room. I heard the bedroom door slam open hitting the wall.

Fuck she was mad! Though she is a hell cat when she's mad. I entered the room as she was taking off her shoes and then the dress leaving the slip on.

"Bella, I'm sorry, its just that it didn't look that great on you."

She turned glaring at me shouting, "Okay! So return the damn stupid hell god of howdy duty dress!"

Throwing at it at me I just about died laughing. Yeah I will admit she is so adorable when she's mad.

"Well...for someone who doesn't swear," as I continued to laugh and throwing down the dress onto the floor.

But I will say she diffidently looked hot in her nightie.

"It's not funny, Edward!"

"Well, honey, I just can't help it. You look so damn cute standing there in your underwear," I said lowering my voice as I walked up to her.

She and I looked at each other before I started bending down to kiss her lips. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear while I was at it.

"Edward, stop!" she said slightly demanding trying to hide her chuckle in her voice.

"Stop what?" I asked huskily.

"That! I'm still angry with you." She pulling away from me.

"Baby... look I'm sorry. But you have to know it was just ploy to get you half naked right? I mean look at you! So damn sexy in the nightie. You knew that would turn me on more than anything. Didn't you?"

She looked at me, her eyes hooded with lust. So I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed as we kissed hungrily.

"How's the bed? Have you been good?" I asked my face so close to hers.

"I've been just so lonely, Edward."

I kissed her again only she flipped us over she so she was on top of me. "Please make love to me Edward. I need you!"

"Not tonight baby...I'm pretty tired."

She pulled herself off me then. "Edward I'm your wife we can make love anything time now."

Leaning up I kissed her shoulder. "That may be true baby, but you have school tomorrow early. I can give you relief for now, okay, baby."

"But..."

"Bella...please. Its been a fucking long day and we both need rest okay. Trust me, I will get you off."

"But what about you?" She asked concerned.

"I will be okay. We can help each other. Just no sex tonight okay?"

We both took pleasure in getting each other off.. Shortly after I took a pill to go to sleep. She was already sleeping when I got out of the shower.

**Bella:**

The alarm went off waking me up. After hitting it I looked at Edward as he was still sleeping. UGH! I hated that I had to go to school while he was home. I couldn't wait until I finished school so we'd have more time together.

I got out of bed. Since it was really early and I only had a few hours of sleep I took a caffeine pill to wake up. They aren't as strong as Edward's but they were enough to get me going. After I had dressed and eaten breakfast Carlisle took me to school.

After pulling in he got out and opened my door for me. He looked at me saying, "Bella I want to warn you before going in there to not invite any of the girls over to the house. Edward wouldn't like it plus they are just after one thing. So you need to be careful okay?"

I nodded saying, "So they are just after Edward."

"Yeah. They would do anything to meet him, so just have your guard up okay?"

I nodded back again as I headed inside. The day went by pretty quickly but so did the weekend.

Edward had to go back to California but before I he left we had talked about me finishing high school, earlier. The teacher pulled me aside one day and told me I could test out so I wouldn't feel uncomfortable going to school anymore and I could graduate early. He agreed and said that was fine.

Edward and I talked on the phone a lot while he was away. He said he'd be home just in time for my graduation which was coming up quickly.

Soon it was time for me to graduate and I was excited. Edward had come home for the graduation but he said he had to leave again for another shoot. I the told him I could go with him but he said, "Not this time let one not this time."

My heart sank I was like here I am free and he doesn't want me there. So, deciding then I went ahead and get me a job. I went to finishing school and learned to become a model. I wanted to do something for myself, to have my own money. But I have to admit my heart was aching to be with my husband.

So one day Edward had called me from California. He bought a house out there because he would be going back and forth a lot. We were on the phone talking.

"Give it up!" Edward demanded on the phone.

"Edward, you're not being reasonable..."

"And I said to give it up!" He demanded again.

"But...It gives me something to do. I get bored around here all by myself. Besides you once told me your mother worked so why can't I?" I said trying to reason with him.

"Bella, I'm not going to say this again. Its either me or the career. You chose."

"Okay...okay...I quit. So how are you and that lady Irina working out?"

"Oh you know she's a typical diva." He answered curtly.

"When can I come to Hollywood?" I really wanted to be with him.

"Um...listen...Bella...I have to go. Just keep those home fires burning." He said to me sounding husky.

Only I ignored it saying, "Well the fire is burning on low. Bye."

UGH! I hated being apart from him. It was the next week he finally sent for me and I was going to go to Hollywood to see him record his videos. I was excited!

**A/N: Hey all. Well I know some of you wont like this Edward but that's okay. There will be lots of ups and downs.**


	34. Chapter 33: Making Music Videos

**TM**

**Ch 33: Making Music Videos**

**Pre-read by Sandy Murdock**

**Betad by me**

I flew out to California. Edward was staying in a home he purchased for his extended stay. It was located in Santa Monica. I arrived just after one pm in the afternoon. As soon as I walked in Edward grabbed me and twirled me around.

"I'm so glad you're here honey!" He kissed my cheek.

Wow, this was a very warm welcome I got. He set me down on the floor my shoes touching the carpet. He took me on a tour of the home. It was big, four beds and five bath and with a pool too.

We took our time with each other that day. He took me on a tour of Hollywood showing me the sights. It blew me away as he showed me all the homes the celebs owned. We got back to the house as he and I spent some time in the bedroom, we made love to each other, just touching, feeling each others skin, and taking the time just being together.

That evening I was told stories about what they did to pass time away at the studio in between takes. I heard how they'd play around, joking, laughing and doing practical joke on each other by each member of the band.

But after arriving today, it seemed quite a bit different. Edward had changed into so many wardrobes I couldn't keep track. He was dressed in a button up shirt only his chest was exposed. He had two model actresses who appeared in the videos he was making. One's name was Irina and the other I think was Victoria, she was a red head.

The red head followed him around constantly. Every time I turned around she was touching him, even when they weren't filming.

I saw him trying to push her away when she said, "I see the girlfriend is here and you can't play huh?" she winked walking away and swinging her hips to him.

This man walked up to him whispering something in his ear, I couldn't tell what it was by the way Edward was looking it didn't seem good. He walked up to me and said, "We need to talk, baby."

He took me to his dressing room. He paced the floor a bit. He tugged on his hair, it had the messy look.

"Baby...you may have to go back home for a while," he said gruffly.

"What? Why? I just got here yesterday, Edward." I explained as I didn't want to leave.

"Bella, there is some crap going on and well, the director thinks it would be best if you left. I can't believe she did it. UGH! Now everyone is gonna think there is something going on between us when there isn't." He was just rambling at that point.

I stared at my husband and then asked, "What's going on Edward? I don't like it when you keep secrets from me."

Looking at me he threw some magazines at me. It was People, Us Weekly and another I didn't recognize.

It had Edward and the red head front and center and it said, "Are these two dating? Or is she just a play thing?"

I looked up at him and asked angrily, "Is this true? Is what they are saying here true about you and her?"

He looked at me, his eyes wide. "What no! Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Well gee, Edward, I don't know, maybe because last week you were short with me and now I just got here and you want me to leave."

"Bella... come on you know I would never cheat on you! I just have enough on my plate without worrying about you!" he shouted at me angrily.

"Yeah well, I'm not going back to Seattle. Why do you have all these secrets? I saw that red head putting the moves on you ...and now these magazines. What do you have to hide?" I yelled at him.

"Fine, then don't believe me. How about I send you back to Germany, then will help you pack!"

Edward grabbed my hand and roughly pulled me with him. We got into the car as he sped towards the house we were staying in. It wasn't far from the studio as he shoved the car into park as we entered the driveway. He ran into the house me behind him.

"Edward please don't do this! I will stay here and out of your way!"

He turned looking my direction glaring at me. "Its time I send you home little girl!" The way he stared into my eyes, I caught my breath.

He threw some clothes into some luggage then throwing some of my make up and perfume in a bag. He was mumbling something about, "No one understands anything! They all want to be in my shoes but they have no idea what it's like!"

I had tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to leave my husband, I love him.

He handed me the suitcase telling me not to get in touch with him at all. His voice was cold and unrecognizable. I started running down the stairs, my vision clouded with my tears as the mascara smeared down my face.

"Stop!" I heard him say.

I turned and looking at him. I studied his facial expressions. He looked like my Edward again. His face muscles were now relaxed and he had a bit of smile on his face.

He took me in his arms and held me. I was crying uncontrollably, hiccuping along the way. He pulled back and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Baby...I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It's just that...I'm so under pressure right now. I'm cutting record and at the same time making music videos for my songs. Then that tramp of a red head is spreading lies that isn't true. I love you so much, Bella."

Looking at him, I knew my face was a mess with black eye liner smeared all around my face. Just then his lips were on mine and demanding. I dropped my suitcase as I kissed him back, weaving my hands around his neck. I wanted him right then and there. He slid his hand under neath my skirt feeling the wetness building up in between my thighs.

"God, baby, already so wet for me." He grunted.

He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He didn't take long before he unzipped his pants, removing his cock from confinements and pushing into my pussy hard and fast.

"This won't be easy, love, its gonna be hard and fast. God, I want you!" he said roughly as he attacked my wet drenched pussy with his hard cock. His lips were demanding as he was ramming in and out so fast, I couldn't keep up. He pushed me up on the wall harder and harder knocking off pictures as he banged me onto the wall. I held onto him tightly, my nails digging into his skin. My head hitting the wall as I threw my head back exposing my neck to him as his lips nipped at my skin.

He hissed at me, "Fuck you feel so good!"

I gasped as well saying his name over and over again spurring him on. All of the sudden we heard voices coming inside the front door. It was his band members. "I know he's here, their car is parked out front."

"Edward!" one of them called out.

Just then my pussy clenched onto his cock, feeling myself coming undone as I heard their voices. Edward must have too because he followed with me.

I heard Edward grunting, and moaning but they became louder and louder. "Fuck, Isabella, I'm coming baby!"

Could he been turned on by the thought of us getting caught having sex? I wondered asking myself.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" he grunted at me as he finished and released inside of me.

One of the men said, "Well, it looks like our Eddie boy is getting some. Come one we will wait in the den."

We heard their footsteps retreat as he and I calmed ourselves down. When Edward pulled back from me his bangs on his forehead were wet from his sweat.

He smiled at me, "Well, baby, I think that was the best sex we've had so far. Why don't you go get straightened up and join us in the den."

I nodded as he put me down and I ran upstairs to get cleaned up.

**Edward:**

Wow! That was the best sex Bella and I had so far. When I heard the guys voices from the band come in while I was banging her against the wall, it spurred me on. Never have I been turned on by the fact we could have gotten caught in the act. Though hearing one of them say I was getting some basically got me to finish off with Bella.

I straightened up, by zipping my pants, sliding my cock back in, smoothing out my hair as I went into the den. They all looked in my direction and started laughing. I looked at them smirking asking, "What the hell is so funny?"

Jake my best friend and body guard look directly at me and said, "Dude, for one your shirt is buttoned up incorrectly and its also stuck in in your zipper." He chuckled.

Sure enough I looked down and he was right. So I mumbled and fixed myself.

I looked up and said, "Fuck you man! I'm sure you and Alice have done that yourselves too!"

Soon, Isabella was joining us in the den. They all whistled at as she entered the room. She came and sat on my lap. Hmm I like this. We all just chilled for the rest of the night. I was happy that Bella was here with me.

I had called the director telling him she would be there tomorrow. He knew our situation and said it would be fine. He had a talk with Victoria and told her if she wasn't on her best behavior, he'd hire a new girl to do the rest of the job.

Needless to say I got the videos done... he said we may have to make more but he liked what he saw so far. Once they were done he' let me or us see them. I couldn't wait to watch the finished product.

We went home, Isabella went to go change while I sat on that couch. My left arm was on that back of the couch. I could feel the cool air hit my chest. Normally I had a hairy chest but the director of the video needed me waxed and clean.

Isabella came into the room and looking at me. Well actually she ran her eyes up and down on me body.

"Like what you see babe?" I asked smiling crookedly to her.

She smiled at me as she came closer to me. She just kept looking at me. Finally she got close enough, i grabbed her hand and tugged her down to me. Sitting on my lap as my lips met hers. Running my tongue slowly in her mouth as we kissed.

Pushing her hair away from her neck, I sucked, nipped and licked her neck. Slowly but surely I laid her down on the couch. My body hovering over hers as my eyes looked into her eyes.

"Baby, just so you know, I will be getting very busy...however, i certainly have enough time for this."

I kissed her hard and deep, my whole mouth covering hers. She whimpered as I slid my tongue in and out of her mouth. I growled as I slowly undressed her.

"Edward, what if the band comes in here?" she asks in between my kisses.

Pulling back slightly I said, "They won't because they have the day off...but if they do, your my wife, and I can do anything damn thing I please," I moaned out attacking her lips again. My fingers worked hers and my pants.

Soon I was out of my confinements and sliding into home. She was so fucking tight, wet and warm. I backed off enough to see my cock slide in out of her glistening pussy of hers.

She moaned along with me. Soon we both came together screaming out each others names in our releases.

We both straightened up then, laying on the couch as we watched some TV.

**A/N: Hey guys...I'm planning to have some music videos made for Twilight Moon. I also will have some pics posted on my group page and blog. If u need the blog address please look on my Facebook group page or my profile here...it will be there. Also more to come soon!**


	35. Chapter 34: Afternoon Delight

**TM **

**Ch 34: Afternoon Delight**

**Pre-read by Sandy Murdock**

**Betad by me, mistakes are mine.**

**Bella:**

Things with our relationship were good for the most part. After Edward finished with all his music videos, we went back home in Seattle. Months flew by and before we knew it, my birthday had come. I had my birthday and turned seventeen. Edward threw a big party in my honor. He was so sweet and attentive to make sure I had everything I ever wanted. To be honest all I wanted was him. He even flew my parents and siblings in to celebrate.

I had a great big huge cake and all his band members came. Even Jake and Alice. They brought there newborn. Her name was Kate. She was so beautiful. She had Alice's hazel eyes and had Jake's complexion.

At that time I knew wanted a family with Edward. But I knew I was a little too young right now. Edward's band was becoming so big and popular that he hired another managers to help Carlisle out on the road trips and when he did tours. Edward nick named him the "Colonel" since this manager was a lot more aggressive.

But back to my one week birthday celebration. Yeah it was a week long even. I would have been happy if it was a small thing, but he loved parties. After my parents had left, I went back to sit with him in the rec room.

That evening Edward acted much different. I mean the past three days he was very loving, and took care of my parents while they were here. So that evening after I walked my parents out I went to join him on the couch. He had told me the other day he was thinking of another hair style so I took it upon myself to look at some magazine of celebrity men and their hairstyles.

He had his sunglasses on to which I didn't understand when it was dark in the room already. As i rub the side of his head i began to talk to him.

"My parents went to the hotel. They loved their visit here. You just won them over like you always do."

He was also smoking a cigar, which I hated but tolerated it.

"Oh, Edward, you know how you mentioned the other day about your hair? Well I saw this magazine of men and their different hair styles and I thought maybe you should take a look at it."

He looked my way for just a second then looked back at the TV. So I continued, "I saw this one of Robert, its a little long and has the messy hair look and I thought maybe you should take a look it."

He looked my way again, only he didn't look too happy. "Are you out of your mind, Bella? Those guys have been copying me for years and now you want me to copy them?"

I closed my eyes for just a second. That's not what I meant. "No...I...didn't mean it that way. I just thought..."

He ignored me and then said to the TV, "Robert...I hate that son of a bitch!" and fired a gun at the TV.

That scared the shit out of me! I screamed getting up from the couch.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing?" As I ran out of the house. I ran to the garden, holding my stomach, I thought I might vomit. I hate it when he's in that kind of mood. I was catching my breath when I heard his footsteps behind me.

He reached me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I said back to him, "I want to help you...but I don't know how."

So he grabbed my hand and we went for a walk on the property. Just he and I.

"Bella, its not about that. Look, I'm just under a lot of pressure right now. Now more than ever. Our band's has become more popular. I have to make sure that what we sing are really good hits. Because if they flop, we don't make money."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out some more pills. "These should help us feel better."

I looked at my husband and said to him, "No. I'm done taking pills. I know what I took were just caffeine ones but I will not taken them anymore. And please Edward, I need you to stop taking them too. Please?" I begged him.

He nodded as we hugged. He told me that he would cut down on using them. That's all I asked. Pretty soon he would be leaving for Las Vegas, his band were performing there a couple of nights. It was booked for that weekend.

However, I was expecting what happened then to happen. I was in shock.

**Edward:**

Bella has been so kind and patient with me. The past year we have been living together and married secretly has been great for the most part. Sure we've had our ups and downs like any other couple, but we're doing good. She's very supportive of my career. Things in the band have been great.

Our music videos were a hit and were getting some great hits on you tube. Twilight Moon has been performing more concerts. We had one coming up in Vegas in the next week, so I seized that opportunity to surprise my angel. She had no idea what I was doing. Since she was seventeen now I decided it was time.

I was driving home as I came back from the studios. I was excited as one of my songs have hit platinum. Driving up to the gate I saw all my girl fans who were waiting for my entrance. Having my black shades on I rolled my window talking to one of the security men I hired. Hearing all the ladies scream as I drove through.

"Hey E, hows it going?"

"It's good! Oh man I can't believe all those screaming fans, they almost got me on that hill man."

I drove the rest away up the drive way, then going inside I saw Heidi. I asked her where Bella was and she was still getting dressed. I ran up the stairs and through our bedroom and into the bathroom where she was putting on her make up.

She turned to me smiling and asking what was going on. I sat on her the counter and said, "Its happening. Close your eyes baby."

I knew we were already married but I wanted to do this right. I paced the floor a little then bent down on one knee.

I put the ring box in her hand as she said, "What have you done now?"

I asked her to open it up and inside there was a big diamond ring.

"Oh my god Edward, this is so beautiful. But we're already married." I knew she was a little confused.

So I told her, "I know we're already married Bella. But...I think it time to announce to the world that you are indeed my wife." I said to her excitedly.

"Are you serious, no more hiding it?" She asked almost as excited as I was.

"Yes, baby. We are going to have an actual wedding with all the trimmings and we will announce our marriage by having a press conference. I figured since we're going to Vegas why not do it there."

She hopped off the counter and into my arms excited. I slid the ring on her finger. Damn she looked wearing the diamond. It was my mother's diamond ring.

Since she was in a robe, I figured why the hell not. I slid it off her shoulder and kissed it using my tongue.

She moaned to me, "Edward what are you doing?"

I slid my lips onto her neck as she gasped more. My lips making a trail behind her sensitive spot behind her ear.

Smirking as I said, "Isn't it obvious, baby?"

Opening her silky robe more I exposed her breast. Rubbing her nipple with my thumb as I palmed her breast.

"B-but ...i-its...the ... m-middle of the...d-day, Edward?" she gasped as I took in her nipple in my mouth.

I moaned as I sucked on it, releasing it with a pop I asked moaning, "Yeah, and?"

I kissed her lips hard and hungrily. I lifted her off the counter and took her to the bed. Laying her on it fully exposed to me.

I growled as I said to her, "Well...it might be the middle of the day, but my cock doesn't know that."

Attacking her lips as she surrendered herself to me right there. Although she really didn't have much of a choice. But I knew deep down she loved it especially with her squeal that came out right when I nipped her neck.

Laughing she said, "Edward!"

Yep, we were both getting happy right then. Right in the middle of the afternoon.

**A/N: Okay so what is up with him? So it looks like they will finally reveal they are married! Just what will happen in Vegas? Hmm...**

**Make sure you join my group...its located on facebook, link on my profile page.**


	36. Chapter 35: Wedding in Vegas

**TM**

**Ch 35: Wedding in Vegas**

**Pre read by Sandy Murdock**

**Bella:**

I couldn't believe it! Edward and I were on our way to Las Vegas. He was doing his first show there...and we were also getting remarried with a wedding and everything! He called my parents and they came too. I felt like Cinderella marrying her prince and i had a team of people doing my hair and make up.

Edward had rented a room to have the ceremony. My foot slid into the glass slipper, as I became Mrs. Edward Cullen only this time we would reveal it to the world! We were standing in front of each other, then the used his finger tipping my chin to him as he brought my face closer to his. His warm lips met mine.

Sliding his tongue in for good measure as we tasted each other. Once he pulled back everyone clapped for us.

Before our reception and official honeymoon we was to hold a press conference. Once there we sat down, holding each others hands as blubs on the camera went off. At first it was blinding but then I got used to it.

A gentlemen sitting in front of us asked, "Edward! Edward? What made you finally decided to get married?"

Edward cleared his throat and said, "Well...I guess I figured it was about time. With the life I lead as a musician and singer I knew it was time. Plus I love my new wife very much and wanted to share if with all of my loving fans. Dad, help me out here!" Edward shouted as we had looked at each other at the time...both of us smiling.

Carlisle shouted out, "I can't each you son, you slipped through my fingers!"

We all laughed.

I then heard a lady ask, "Bella, how does it feel to be Mrs. Edward Cullen?"

Knowing that we already were married secretly, i just answered, "I don't know its all happened so fast!"

Edward nodded to me as I answered the question good. Wow, I don't know how he does this all the time.

One other gentleman asked, "Do you plan to live here or in Seattle?"

Edward answered Seattle.

"Edward? Edward? Where do you plan to take your honeymoon?" Another reporter asked.

Edward just smiled and pointed not wanting to give away anything.

The last questioned someone asked, "Do you feel your marriage will affect the popularity amongst the female public?"

Edward looked right at me smiling and trying to loosen his tie. I just shrugged at him and let him answer that one.

"No," he answered trying to keep it tame.

The reception was bustling with some people we didn't even know. But we did have the closest people around us congratulating on. We cut the cake and fed it to each other. It was wonderful. Finally after a long day we went back to a hotel right outside of Vegas. It was like more of a resort. His band members would be staying there too with their girlfriends and wives.

Edward picked me up bridal style while they all clapped and waved. After we were in our room we just looked into each others eyes. Undressing each other, caressing and making love through the night. Edward was tender and very loving. It was perfect.

The next evening he had to get ready for one of his concerts. And this time he didn't take his wedding band off. It made me feel good knowing Edward was proud to be my husband in public. He was dressed in all black. The shirt he had on, had a hole showing of his abs and was form fitting as well.

The audience was shouting out his name as we both walked to the stage together. He held my hand as he kissed my ring finger and i massaged his as well. Then he took off to the middle of the stage where the ladies were screaming his name over and over again as i sat over to the side where i could still see him but out of the crowd.. He started singing Pour some some sugar on me and the ladies went wild.

In fact when he grabbed the microphone, the spot light hit the gold medal and you could see the ring quite nicely.

**Edward:**

Bella and I enjoyed our honeymoon. Though it didn't last long as we had to be at the Golden Nugget hotel for my very first concert here. It was nice having my wife by my side. She sat to the side where she could still see me and yet be out of the crowd, though I had a surprise ready for her.

I was singing our nest version of Pour Some sugar on me, when I grabbed the mike to dance around on the stage, all the ladies were screaming my name. The spotlight hit my gold band making it even more shinier and the ladies went nuts. You'd think me being married would be a deterrent but it wasn't.

In fact I was shocked when i was thrown someone's lacey panties. At first I thought it was a towel to wipe the sweat...but I was shocked to see it was panties instead. I looked at it and it had a phone number on it with a girls name. However; I wiped my fore head with it because it looked clean and I threw it back out and the ladies all fought over it.

I laughed while singing the song. My eyes landed on a girl who gave me the finger, I guess I found the owner of the panties. She was obviously mad I threw her panties back out. I shrugged as I continue to perform my songs.

I had the band to stop the music and had some of the lights to come on in the auditorium. I grabbed the mike again and began speaking to the audience.

"How you all doing tonight?" I shouted and they crowd roared.

I laughed again then said, "I have a special announcement to make." I started walking out to the middle of the stage and went to the side where Bella was sitting with Alice. Both ladies were looking at me shocked.

"I wanted to introduce to my fans, my beautiful new wife, Isabella. We just got married. I leaned down and kissed Bella on the lips and the crowd just went wild. They then started chanting Bella over and over again. She blushed of course.

I spoke into the mike, and said, "This song is dedicated to you, Bella, I love you baby."

I kissed her again and went back to the other part of the stage as the music for What makes you Beautiful, filled the speakers and I started singing the lyrics.

**A/N: So now they are married and the public knows...how will all of this affect their marriage? How will Edward handle having a wife and a music career now that the band is getting more exposure and popular? What about his pills...will he cut back? There is also a music video of Edward on my blog and its also on my Facebook group page.  
**


End file.
